


In the Beginning

by TheVikingTrubie



Series: Eternal Destiny Series [1]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: AU/OOC, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVikingTrubie/pseuds/TheVikingTrubie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/OOC. Jade Valentine is the psychic vampire Sheriff of Area 5. What will Jade do when the queen sends Bill Compton to procure a Telepath? Will she let Sophie Ann get away with it or will she step in and interfere with the Queen's plans? Meanwhile, she notices an attraction between her friend and 2nd in command Eric Northman, and the Telepath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sheriff

**I changed this chapter. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 

Jade Valentine was sitting in her office at Fangtasia doing paper work. It had been quiet lately most of her nights filled with filing paper work or sitting out in the bar area being gawked at by the humans. Jade sighed. She honestly didn't understand how Pam or Eric could stand this every night. Jade felt like she lived in a zoo. Most of time, it felt degrading. But it was a necessary evil, considering how much money people waste on a good gimmick added with booze.

_Hook, line and sink._

Jade chuckled. Humans will pay for anything as long as they get some good entertainment out of it. These days, Jade feels immensely bored. She missed the earlier years of this century when she was transitioning into her role as Sheriff of area 5. One full century it's been since she has been a sheriff. It was a hard job, but having Eric and Pam around made it much more bearable.

_I swear, vampires are more troublesome than humans!_

Just around the 1980s, Jade called Eric back to her and made arrangements to rule over Area 5. Eric had a lot of aggression left over from dealing with the Authority, so she recruited him as her second in command. Added with the laws set by the Authority, Jade created a dozen of her own as enforced by Eric Northman. The vampires of Area 5 are expected to follow these, or they'd be severely punished.

Not a single vampire in her Area had ever dared to cross her or Eric. Both are very fierce, vicious and capable individuals. Eric especially, took great pleasure using his torture chamber in the basement for punishments.

 _I'd say it's been a very quiet, yet boring 2 decades._ Jade was pulled from her musings when she heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Jade said continuing her paperwork. She glances up as her progeny, Carrie Phoenix walks in.

"I have some news for you." She said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Jade looked up from her paperwork and looked at Carrie expectantly.

"Good or bad?" she asked, smiling sardonically.

"Both." She said, sitting down in front of Jade's desk. Jade sighed.

"I'm listening."

"Your spy in New Orleans has found out some very interesting information from one of the queen's pets." Carrie grinned. Jade quirked an eyebrow in curiosity and waved her hand impatiently, motioning for Carrie to continue.

"The queen is sending a vampire by the name of Bill Compton to your area to procure a girl. A telepath named Sookie Stackhouse, who resides in Bon Temps." She said. Jade frowned.

"Let me see if I'm hearing you correctly, Sophie Ann decided to ignore my authority and not inform me she's procuring a telepathic human in my area. Is this what you're telling me?" Jade said coolly. Carrie nodded her head. Jade stood from her chair and walked out her office with Carrie following behind her. They walked into the bar area, and saw that Eric was sitting on his throne.

She crooked her finger at him and he appeared in front of her instantly. "Sheriff." Eric said, bowing his head.

"Eric, I need you to accompany me to Bon Temps tonight." She asked.

"What are you planning to do?" Carrie said to Jade.

"What do you think? I'm going to go to Bon Temps, find the girl and hire her as a telepath for Area 5 of course. You didn't really think I was going to let the Sophie Ann get away with this, did you? She'll order Compton to use any means to procure her, so I'm stepping in and intervening." Jade said. Eric looked at Jade in confusion.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"I'll explain on the way." She turned to her child. "You and Pam watch the bar. We'll be back sometime before sunset. Let's go, Eric." She said walking away.

Eric followed behind her. Jade and Eric got into her Black Shelby Mustang GT 500. On they're way to Bon Temps, Jade explained to Eric how the queen sent Bill Compton to procure a telepath named Sookie Stackhouse and how she was going to get to her before Compton did.

 _Should be an interesting night_ , Eric smirked at his thought.

"She sent Compton?" He looked incredulous. "Why would she send someone like Compton to procure a girl? She should have sent someone more qualified for the job." Eric said with disgust. Jade chuckled.

"Incompetent indeed. Once she discovers what I've done, she'll try everything she can to take her. Of course, I'll be punished for stealing an asset that is _rightfully hers_ . Sophie-Ann is a petty bitch who thinks she has sway over me. Ha! I'm over four thousand years old with enough political sway to make her disappear. Let that bitch try and fuck with me!" Jade laughed.

"You know that's treason, right? And it's punishable by the true death!" Eric said coolly. Jade snorted.

"Pfft, whatever man. Nobody has been able to kill me since my transitioning over 1500 years ago. What makes you think the Magister or even the Authority can deliver?" Jade said.

"I'm just warning you…be careful. You're no good to anybody if you're dead." Eric said.

"I will, old friend. I certainly didn't live four thousand years being careless, reckless and cocky." Jade said pulling the car into the parking lot of Merlotte's. They got out the car and walked through the doors.

They both stood in front of the bar looking around and scanning the place. Eric looked stoic as usual and Jade smiled. She finally decided to sit down in a booth and Eric sat across from her.

As they waited for a waitress to serve them, she looked around for Sookie Stackhouse. When Jade heard about this she had to interfere and hire the girl for herself. No one does anything in Jade's area without her knowing about it. She had eyes and ears everywhere.

Jade was also pissed that the queen decided to kidnap a human. The queen thought she was getting lucky. Well, her luck just ran out. Now that Jade beat Sophie-Ann to punch, she was going to have to go through the sheriff of area 5 to use the telepath's services. Jade felt gleeful.

Come to think of it, how did the queen know about the telepath and she didn't? How did a telepath stay under the radar for so long? What's so special about this gal? Jade planned to find out soon.

She turned her attention to Eric who had his eyes glued to something. Jade could tell by the lustful look in his eyes, it was a woman. Jade turned her attention in the direction of Eric's eyes and smiled broadly.

 _Could you be any more obvious Eric?_ Jade had a knowing smile on her face.

A blonde girl with a bright smile on her face approached their table, with a pen and pad in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Sookie, you're server. What can I getcha?" She said with excitement in her voice.

_Bingo._


	2. First Meeting

She turned her attention to Eric who had his eyes glued to something. Jade could tell by the lustful look in his eyes, it was a woman. Jade turned her attention in the direction of Eric's eyes and smiled broadly. Bingo, just the girl I've been looking for, Jade thought.

Jade chuckled. How predictable Eric, Jade thought to herself. She could feel in her very soul she was Sookie Stackhouse. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She also had a feeling her and Sookie would turn out to be great friends. And if Jade is mistaken, she thought she could see Sookie's eyes glued to Eric as well. Jade smiled broadly.

Jade was broken from her thoughts when the petit blonde woman approached their table with notepad in her hand, a pen and a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Sookie you're server. What can I getcha?" She said with excitement in her voice.

Bingo.

When Jade took a good look at Sookie, she felt that shiver down her spine she usually gets when she's about to have a vision of someone's past. She saw Sookie's whole past flash before her eyes, from when she was born to now.

Jade discovered Sookie grew up as an outcast, and had trouble controlling her telepathy around her family and friends when she was a child. She was even molested by her Uncle Bartlette, who right now is still alive. Not for long, Jade thought. Jade was pissed and disgusted by these small-minded folk who classified vampires as monsters, yet they think its ok to shun a child because she could read everyone's mind. Hypocrite much, Jade thought?

Sookie would fit in fine in the vampire world, although it might take some time for vampires to adjust to a fairy-hybrid working along with them in their world. Jade knew by the way they were staring at each other, that that wasn't going to take long at all. Jade cooked up a plan inside her head, and it involved bringing these two together.

"Hello Sookie, I'll have a true blood, A negative. Eric, what would you like?" Jade asked, looking at Eric. She noticed Eric hasn't answered her yet, and was still staring at Sookie like a love-sick teenager. Jade snapped her fingers in front of Eric's face, and nudged his leg with her knee.

"Hello? Eric?" Jade exclaimed. Eric shook his head and snapped out of it.

"What?" Eric snapped. Jade nearly rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself.

"Would you like a true blood?" Jade asked, grinning at Eric. Eric glared back at Jade with a menacing stare.

"No thank you." Eric said, not looking at Jade and continuously staring at Sookie. Sookie smiled and jotted down Jade's order.

"I'll be right back with your drink." Sookie said, glancing back at Eric while walking away. As Sookie walked away Eric was staring at her ass really hard. That woman is a fucking goddess, beautiful and curvy in the right places. I don't know what it is, but I feel some kind of pull drawing me to her. Can she feel it too? I must have her and she will be mine, Eric thought to himself.

"It's her." Jade said.

"What's her?" Eric asked.

"Sookie Stackhouse, the woman that just took our order." Jade said, narrowing her eyes at Sam Merlotte, the shifter talking to Sookie. She could hear the conversation they were having.

"Cher, you need to be careful around those two. They're dangerous." Jade heard Sam say.

"How is that so Sam?" Sookie's asked.

"Do they need a reason? They're vampires, they are always dangerous! Just be careful." Sam said.

"Sam Merlotte! Just because some vampires are evil, doesn't mean they're all that way! I thought you supported the VRA?" Sookie exclaimed.

"I do, it's just…never mind. Just be careful, Cher." Sam said, walking away in the back. Jade smiled to herself. As long as she and Eric played it cool, she'll be able to recruit Sookie apart of her area in no time.

Eric was quite pleased he was going to see Sookie more often. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She will be magnificent, Eric thought with a smile.

Jade noticed the satisfied, smug look on his face and nearly burst out laughing. He is so predictable these days, Jade laughed.

Jade was broken from her thoughts when Sookie approached the table with her true blood and a napkin. She turned around, began to walk away until Jade's voice stopped her.

"Excuse me, Sookie?" Jade said, loud enough for Sookie to hear. Sookie turned around, and looked at Jade expectantly.

"Yes?" Sookie replied.

"I was wondering when you have a little time that I could talk to you about something important, about a job offer?" Jade asked. Jade started to push her influence into Sookie's head and instantly felt her glamour broke, she also noticed that Sookie cringed slightly and lightly rubbed her forehead.

Interesting, she can't be glamoured. But just to make sure, Jade thought. Jade tried again and pushed harder into Sookie's head and failed.

"Umm, yeah sure, just give me ten minutes." Sookie said. Jade nodded her head and smiled, and then Sookie walked away.

After a few moments of silence, Jade spoke again. "She can't be glamoured." Jade said simply. Eric looked at Jade and his eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Really? That's interesting. She must not be fully human if she can't be glamoured." Eric replied nonchalantly. Jade looked at Eric and nodded her head at him.

"Yep." Jade said.

"It's gonna be much difficult to coerce her into working for us." Eric said.

"Not really. Trying to manipulate her would just make things complicated. We'll have to play this by ear. Tell her exactly what we want and why and let her come to her own conclusion. You may want to manipulate her, but I don't. I want her to be able to trust us and come willingly without any form of influence from anyone. That way she'll comply with our wishes." Jade explained.

"You want the direct, honest, approach? Are you sure that's a good idea? You know how humans are." Eric said.

"With her specifically, yes. She's been living in the south her whole life believing only humans existed…until now. We're gonna have to be patient with her. One wrong move and she'll get frightened, and it'll take even longer to gain her trust." Jade said. She was quite confident her method would work. Jade knew Sookie was a true southern belle, which means Sookie has very strong beliefs, morals and values. She knew the direct, honest approach would be the best policy.

Jade was broken from her thoughts when Sookie approached their table. "Eric, scoot over. Take a seat, Miss Stackhouse." Jade said. Sookie looked startled that Jade knew her full name, but sat down next to Eric anyway.

"How do you know my name?" Sookie asked with a little tremble to her voice.

"Don't be afraid, Miss Stackhouse. Neither one of us are here to hurt you. We're here to offer you a job actually." Jade said, leaning forward and entwining her fingers together.

"A job? But I already have a job." Sookie replied.

"We know that. And we're not asking you to quit this job and work for us. We're only asking you to come and work for us part-time and make a little extra money." Jade said. Sookie stared at Jade and then at Eric.

"Just what exactly kind of work will I be doing for you?" Sookie asked.

"You'll be a human lie-detector for us finding out secrets that are vital to our business and area 5." Jade replied.

"A human lie-detector? How am I supposed t'know if someone's lying?" Sookie asked incredulously. Jade noticed her accent was more pronounced now that she was getting nervous.

"Well you see…" Jade leaned in closer. "We know that you're a telepath." Jade whispered. Sookie's eyes widened. She quickly started to get out the booth.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking…" she said, as Jade gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking away.

"Please, sit down, Miss Stackhouse. I promise you're safe with us. Do you know what we are?" Jade asked narrowing her eyes at Sookie. Sookie slowly sat back down and nodded her head.

"You're vampires." Sookie said in small voice.

"And how did you know that?" Jade asked, genuinely curious.

"You sort of glow, but it's faint. I'm surprised no one else noticed." Jade's suspicions were confirmed. Sookie was not completely human. No human is supposed to be able to see a vampire's ethereal glow. Jade smiled.

"Miss Stackhouse, I'm going to leave you my card. Whenever you're ready and want to accept my offer, just call me, let me know and I can draw up a contract." Jade said, taking her business card out of her jacket pocket and placing on the table in front of Sookie. Jade, Sookie and Eric stood up; Sookie stood to the side as she watched Eric walk out of Merlotte's. Jade followed behind him, and then suddenly stopped at the door, looked back at Sookie and smiled.

"Think about my offer Miss Stackhouse. You have until Friday." Jade said running out of Merlottle's at vampire speed.


	3. It Feels Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has stolen money from Fangtasia. Eric introduces himself to Sookie.

**A/N: I’m sorry for the delay in posting, this should have been updated a week and a half ago.**

**Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and comment!**

**Now…on with the show!**

Jae walked out the doors of Merlotte’s and saw Eric waiting on the hood of her car. She stopped a few feet away and had an excellent idea. She smirked to herself and looked at Eric with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“First of all, get off the hood of my car; I don’t want you’re Viking ass denting the hood. Secondly, I need you to do me a favor.” Jade said, narrowing her eyes and grinning crazily at Eric. Eric looked back at Jade with worried eyes. He knew when she had that look on her face she had some whacky idea cooked up in her head.

“What do I get if I do this…favor?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at Jade. Jade smirked, broadly, she almost looked nuts. Eric didn’t like this one bit. The last time he did her favor he ended up running around naked in England a few years after he made Pam.

“Oh, you’ll get something…sweet. I want you to stay behind and look after Sookie…you know, make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble.” Jade said; the _real_ reason she wanted him to stay behind was to give Eric the chance to make his move on Sookie and for them to get closer to each other. Knowing Eric, he’ll be too damn impatient to wait until Friday to see her again and seduce her. By making him stay behind, Jade is kick-starting the intense passion she senses between these soon to be two love-birds.

 _Now all she has to do is wait to let the magic happen._ Jade had a _strong_ feeling Sookie wasn’t going to make it easy for him. _She just might make him work for it,_ Jade chuckled to herself _._ She wanted to stay behind and watch, but it was an hour and a half before dawn and she needed to get back to Fangtasia and take care of some business.

“Where will I stay? It’s a few hours before dawn, and I’m not sleeping in the dirt!”

“Try the old Compton house on Hummingbird Road. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Jade said, getting into her car and driving away.

While she drove back to Shreveport, she thought about Sookie Stackhouse and Eric together. She smiled to herself. She knew Eric wouldn’t hesitate to flirt with the girl. It was third nature to Eric to charm a woman. But Jade was a little worried; Eric is not known to keep any woman for more than a few hours. But then, it was strange of him not to charm her right away or make some vulgar comment; he was completely silent and just stared. If Sookie is as different as Jade thinks she is, Eric will have a tough time claiming her and he’ll respect the girl more. But that’s the thing; Sookie is no fangbanger. She’s the real deal Southern Belle. They might even get together sooner than she planned.

When she arrived at Fangtasia, she went straight to her office and sat in her chair. She thought for a moment about Bill Compton and the queen. Just as soon as the queen finds out Jade interfered, she throw a fit and either call her directly or order her to down to come New Orleans.

Suddenly Pam and Carrie walked into the office. Jade looked up and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms and crossing her legs.

“Please, come in ladies. What do ya need?” She asked.

“We have a problem.” Pam said. Jade looked at them expectantly.

“OK….expand?”

“The accountant of Fangtasia has informed us that 80 thousand dollars has gone missing.” Carrie explained.

“What I want to know is who would be stupid enough to actually steal from a vampire? Are they _asking_ to _die_?” Jade exclaimed. She sighed. “Anyways, Carrie, send out a memo to the staff, there’s to be a staff meeting this Friday at 9 pm. But do NOT tell what the meeting is about. Pam, contact your maker and tell him what deal is. Is everyone cleared out?” Jade asked.

“Yep, we closed down 15 minutes ago.” Carrie said.

“Goodie, I’m going home, you both have a good night.”

“Good night.” They both said in unison.

* * *

Sookie stood there staring back at the space where two vampires that had just left Merlotte’s. They offered her a job to work as a human lie detector at their club. They knew what she could do and it worried her. _How did they know what I could do? Who told them?_

When Sookie saw them both sit in her area, she noticed they were glowing. She could tell they were vampires. Sookie was excited about this fact. She had tried to read their minds as well, only to find that she couldn’t; they were silent. She tried once more while she took their order and got just that; silence. Sookie was pleasantly surprised.

 _I can’t believe Merlotte’s got its first vampires! And that blonde vampire was beyond gorgeous! It’s weird I felt something drawing me to him; some kind of pull. Did he feel it too,_ Sookie thought? Her thoughts turned to the female vampire with the jet black hair; she was beautiful and the pull was even weirder with her; she felt something special about her; like there was something more to her than just being a vampire.

The female vampire was calm and friendly. Sookie felt she wasn’t really going to hurt her and didn’t plan too. She was genuinely trying to assure her that she was safe and offered her a job. Sookie had to think about that thoroughly before she took any other kind of job offer. Sookie also noticed how the blonde vampire couldn’t stop staring at her with lustful eyes.  He had a hint of a smile on his face and Sookie nearly blushed. Deep down she hoped she would see them again. They were both intriguing. She didn’t even have the chance to ask for their names!

She continued refilling drinks, cleaning tables and taking orders until the end of her shift. She was just about to walk out the door when Sam put his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

“Yeah Sam?” Sookie said, sighing and looking up in annoyance.

“Cher, I just want to warn you to be careful. Not all vampires are good. I just wanted you to know that.” He said. She looked back at Sam and smiled.

“Thanks Sam.” She said walking out of Merlotte’s into the parking lot. While she walked to her car she thought about Sam. She’d always known Sam had deep feelings for her; unfortunately she didn’t feel the same way about him.  She was waiting for something else to come along. Sookie didn’t know what, but she felt it was coming soon. _Very soon._

When she saw her car, she noticed a man sitting on the hood of her car. When she got closer, she saw it was the blonde vampire from earlier.

Sookie was surprised to see him and tried not to smile. For all she knew, he could be there to kill her or threaten her to work for him. But oddly, she felt that wasn’t the case. She felt the pull stronger than earlier and walked closer. The blonde vampire smiled at her.

“Good evening Miss Stackhouse. We weren’t properly introduced earlier. I am Eric Northman.” He said, leering at Sookie. Sookie only stared back at him.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Northman.” Sookie replied.

“Well aren’t you sweet?” he smirked.

“Not really.” Sookie said. He grinned at her and chuckled. He continued to gaze at her with lust in his eyes. Sookie felt naked under his intense gaze. She blushed looking away.

“That’s a lovely color on you.” He said huskily. Sookie’s blushed deepened and she stared back at him.

“Umm, thank you? Is there something I can do for you Mr. Northman?” Sookie asked nervously.

“You are very beautiful Miss Stackhouse.” He said quietly, ignoring her question and getting off her car. She at first thought he was about to leave, but instead he stepped even closer to her; invading her personal space.

Eric leaned down and smelled her neck. Eric moaned. He lost himself in her sweet scent and hardened at the thought of tasting her and fucking her into oblivion. He wanted her; badly.

 _What is this beautiful woman? Why does she smell so good and why am I so drawn to her?_ He didn’t mean to, but he asked his question out loud.

“What are you?” he whispered, nuzzling her neck. Sookie could tell that he wasn’t really asking her that question and could hear the awe in his voice. She wanted to push him off and slap him across his face. But she couldn’t do it; it felt _right._ She felt safe with him and it was a weird feeling. She wasn’t sure if she should be freaked out by this or just embrace this situation.

Eric couldn’t explain why he felt this way for this human girl. He _just_ met the girl a mere couple of hours ago and he felt the pull getting stronger. He didn’t know what was happening, but he wasn’t going to ignore it. _Maybe we were meant for each other?_ He thought. 

He kissed the spot behind her ear and trailed kisses up across her jaw straight to her lips. He then crushed his lips against hers and slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry into her mouth.

Sookie slightly parted her lips and granted him entry. Eric placed his hand on the side of Sookie’s face, slid it to the back of her head and gently grabbed her hair; deepening the kiss. Eric never took pleasure in kissing women, but kissing Sookie was different. It felt good. It was full of passion and heat. It felt _right._ He could kiss her all night.

Sookie moaned into Eric’s mouth. It wasn’t like her at all to kiss a total stranger. But it was happening and she wasn’t stopping anytime soon. Just as soon as he leaned into Sookie’s neck, she lost all coherent thoughts and just gave in.

They were both interrupted by a buzzing sound; it was coming from Eric’s pocket. He cursed to himself and found Pam was calling him; he answered his phone.

“Not a good time, Pam.” Eric growled.

“Master there’s a problem with Fangtasia.” She said.

“And the problem is…” Eric trailed in annoyance.

“The accountant has just informed us that 80 thousand dollars is missing. We just told Jade about this.” Pam explained.

“This could’ve waited until tomorrow, Pamela. I’m busy…Have you started interrogating yet?” Eric asked, sighing.

“No, we were going to wait till Friday at 9.” Pam replied.

“Excellent. I’ll see you Friday night.” He said hanging up his phone.

“Listen, Mr. Northman…”

“Eric.” He interrupted, smiling.

“ _Eric,_ it’s getting late and I need to get home. I work the morning shift tomorrow.”

“May I see you again tomorrow?” He asked softly. Sookie thought about it. She _really_ wanted to see him again. She nodded her head and smiled. Eric smiled broadly and stepped closer to Sookie again. He put his hands on each side of her face and pecked her lips softly. He stared into her eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Until tomorrow, _my lover._ ” He whispered, disappearing into the night. Sookie stood there mouth agape and totally shocked by what just happened. She didn’t know what this was, but she didn’t want to ignore it.

She had a feeling she was going to be seeing more him.

 


	4. The Vision

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I’ve ever written, hence the reason why it took so long to type and post this. I should warn you _Bill_ lovers not to read the end of this chapter, for he gets manhandled by a woman. And trust me when I say that there will be more Bill bashing in future chapters! **

**Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and comment!**

**Now…on with the show!**

When Jade got home, it was only 45 minutes before dawn. She sat down on the stairs in the foyer and thought about everything that has happened. She got up and went straight to her bedroom, stripped all her clothes and took a shower. She felt the warm droplets of water hit her skin and she sighed. _Hot showers are awesome,_ she thought.

When she was done, she stepped out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Suddenly she felt that tingly feeling down her spine, that feeling she gets when she’s about to have a vision. She hated this, following the tingly feeling, was something more painful than getting staked. It always felt like her brain was splitting in two when it happens. She fell to her knees on the floor and grabbed her head. She started panting and saw the future before her eyes:

_Jade saw Eric get down on one knee and held her hand in his hand._

_“I love you so much Sookie. When I first saw you, I knew you were special. I knew at that moment we would be together forever. We were simply destined to be together. Will you marry me?” She saw Eric say to Sookie. Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric’s neck and kissed all over his face; crying happy tears._

_“Yes Eric Northman, I will marry you!” She saw Sookie whisper in Eric’s ear. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around happily; crying bloody tears. He then crushed his lips against hers; leaning his forehead against hers._

_Jade saw herself behind a desk grinning like a fool; feeling happy for the two lovebirds. She approached them both and hugged them._

_“Congratulations… to the both of you. I can’t believe it; Eric Northman, getting married and in love. I was about to lose all hope for you man. But goddammit, it finally happened!” Jade said, chuckling._

_“Thank you, your majesty. If it weren’t for you, we would have never met.” Eric said, bowing to Jade._

_“Oh stop it with all this **your majesty** nonsense. You both are my friends, and I hold you both close to my heart. My friends don’t bow to me.” Jade said earnestly. Suddenly Carrie barged through the doors of her office, looking excited._

_“We found him, your majesty.”_

Suddenly Jade gasped as she came back to herself. Her eyes widened in shock. _Eric is going to ask Sookie to marry him? I’m going to be Queen of Louisiana? And who did Carrie find?_ When Jade thought about all of this the prophecy came to mind. Her maker, Vera had told her long time ago that 3 people with great power would bring peace to the world of humans and the Supernatural.

Jade got up off the floor and sat on her bed. _So they really were destined for each other. And I guess I’ve been chosen to protect them both from anything that could harm them,_ Jade thought to herself. She finally knew why she felt there was more to Sookie than she saw earlier before when they met. There was also something familiar about her, she a lot like someone she knew a _very_ long time ago. _Could she be…no she couldn’t be; it isn’t possible. I haven’t seen him since my transformation. But anything could be possible,_ Jade thought to herself.

Jade smiled to herself. Now she finally understands what her father explained to her a long time ago. _“You were born into greatness, you‘ve been chosen by the gods themselves for an important task in the distant future, my daughter. You will be a guardian. It is an honor to have raised you for this, and I will be forever proud for bringing you into this world.”_ He said to her.

_She knew what she had to do._

Now that Jade understood what was going on, she can now plan the most epic takeover since the 18th century. She had to be careful, the queen may be young, but she didn’t become queen just by being beautiful. Sophie-Ann was a tricky, crafty bitch; but Jade was just as crafty and tricky as Sophie-Ann was. Sophie-Ann can also be predictable, impulsive and impatient. All Jade had to do was take her time and plan; starting with Bill Compton. _Yes, this will all soon come into play,_ Jade thought, smiling. She looked at the clock and noticed it was ten minutes before dawn.

She went to her dresser and took out a white tank top and pair of shorts. She put them on, went over to her bed and lay down.  She felt the pull of the sun and was immediately dead to the world.

* * *

Sookie woke up the next morning, feeling delightfully cheerful. Meeting those two vampires last night might have shaken her up a bit, but in the end deep down, she felt they both meant no harm to her. She felt a pull drawing her to Eric last night and it got stronger when they came in physical contact. Then when Eric left her, she felt a faint ache in her chest. The further he got away the more her chest ached.

Although, it still puzzles her how they knew she was telepathic. She was going to ask about it whenever she could. Unfortunately, she had a shift today and it didn’t end until 10 pm and conveniently her day off is tomorrow, the night where she has to decide whether to work for Fangtasia or not.

Sookie was ecstatic that she was seeing Eric again. She had never seen so much intense emotion in a man’s (or vampire) eyes before. Her heart warmed and she blushed when she remembered that amazing kiss from last night. Sookie wouldn’t mind doing that again.

She was about to take a shower when she heard someone knock on the door downstairs. She quickly put on her robe and went downstairs. When she looked out the window of the door, she saw a white van that said eloquent flowers on the side of the van. She opened the door and saw a man holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Hi, I have a delivery for Sookie Stackhouse."

"That's me." She says smiling.

He hands Sookie a vase with a bouquet of red roses. Smiling even brighter she thanked him and walked with the vase back to the kitchen. As she placed the arrangement on the center of the table, she pulls the card. She opens it and reads it.

_Lover,_

_When I first laid my eyes on you, I was smitten. These beautiful red roses are for you, but they are not as beautiful as you are. What is it about you that have me hooked?_

_You’re unlike any other woman I’ve ever met. I count the hours till I see you again._

_Until this evening._

_Yours,_

_E_

Sookie smiled broadly at Eric’s words. _He’s not the only one who’s smitten,_ Sookie thought to herself. She realized what the time was and went up to the bathroom to take a shower.  

While Sookie stood in the shower under the warm spray of water she thought about the vampire’s offer to work at Fangtasia as a human lie detector. She didn’t like that she was using her disability to point out liars and such; Sookie spent years trying to hide her ability and stay out of everyone’s head, but it was hard. Luckily over the years she learned how to build shields… _the only way to keep her from literally going crazy._

She tried being normal and fitting in, but she was automatically casted out as abnormal. Dating was complicated. Physical touch made Sookie able to hear their every disgusting and disturbing thought and it was a turnoff. And everyone kept their distance from her, because they thought she was crazy. Her Gran always told her not to let narrow minded people bring her down or make her feel any less inferior; but that was easier said than done.

Her Gran; she wished she was still alive; she could shed some light on this situation she’s in and could assure her that everything’s gonna be alright. But then suddenly her Gran’s words in her head before she died; _“My Sookie, don’t waste your life away being scared and hiding yourself from the world. You need to blossom like a rose, and flutter like a butterfly. You were born into this world for way more than just existing. Someday you will understand when that time comes.” Sookie nodded her head at her Gran, and moments later watched her drift away._

Sookie thought about Gran’s words and tears welled in her eyes. She missed her so much. Gran was right, she can’t spend the rest of her life hiding who she is and what she can do. She was tired of hiding. She wanted to be known. Hearing Gran’s words of wisdom gave her the boost she needed to make her decision.

_It looks like she’s going to Fangtasia tomorrow night._

* * *

The morning and afternoon shifts were eventful and dragged on. Listening to the patrons nasty yet boring thoughts had taken its toll on Sookie. But it didn’t damp the mood she was in. Sookie was in such a good mood no one’s nasty thoughts were affecting her at all.

There was only an hour left before sunset and her vampire would be showing his handsome face. _Whoa, my vampire? Since when did I become possessive,_ Sookie thought?

She was taking someone’s order when Dawn approached her. Sookie mentally rolled her eyes and sighed. The only time Dawn talks her is when she wants info on Jason. _He really knows how to leave em’ hanging and wanting more,_ Sookie thought.

“Hey Sookie, can I talk to you for a moment?” Dawn said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Sure hun, just give me a sec.” Sookie said, not at all wanting to deal with Dawn. She finished writing down the order and gave it to Lafayette.

Dawn approached Sookie with a phony smile plastered on her face. Sookie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Have you heard from Jason lately? He was supposed to call me two nights ago. I’m thinking maybe something happened to him.” Dawn said.

“I don’t know what to tell you Dawn, I haven’t heard from my brother either. But when I hear from him, I’ll be sure to tell him you’ve been asking for him.” Sookie replied. Dawn just looked at her. Sookie then, accidently looked into Dawn’s mind and saw she was on a desk with her legs wrapped around Eric while he roughly thrust into her biting her neck.

Sookie bristled at image. But she quickly squashed it down knowing they didn’t know each other then, so she had no right feeling jealous. She took a deep breath.

“OK.” Dawn said, walking away without saying thank you.

“You’re welcome.” Sookie muttered.

* * *

The sun had gone down and Jade drove off to Bon Temps to check on Eric. She had a feeling in her gut that tonight was going to be a good night.

She pulled up in the Merlotte’s parking lot and saw Eric standing outside looking through the window. _He must be watching Sookie,_ Jade thought. Jade got out of her car and called Eric over. He sped over to Jade, looking happier than he did last night.

Jade looked at Eric and noticed he was smiling. He looked almost… _excited?_ Jade stopped him a few inches from the door and turned him to face her. He had a look of confusion on his face.

“Well don’t you look excited to be back here? Tell me, what happened after I left? Did you get laid?” Jade said giddily. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Eric huffed, looked at her; annoyed and rolled his eyes.

“No!” Eric said indignantly. Jade blinked her eyes in surprise. She looked around, pretending to look around for people; then she looked back at him, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

“Who are you and what did you do with Eric Northman?” she walked away from him into the middle of the parking lot. “ERIC?! OK NOW! YOU CAN COME OUT FROM HIDING! IT’S NOT FUNNY!” Jade yelled out. She stood there for a few more minutes and walked back over to Eric. She laughed.

“I’m being punked aren’t I?” Jade grinned and chuckled. Eric glared at her angrily, not finding this funny at all.

“I’m not finding this funny!” Eric growled.

“Well I do! How can you expect me to believe that _you_ didn’t fuck her? You’re _Eric Northman_! You’ll fuck any sexy woman, even if they’re crazy!” Jade exclaimed, trying not to laugh. Eric grumbled and walked into Merlotte’s. Jade stood behind and smiled.

Her plan worked beautifully. She knows if he slept with her, for sure he would’ve gone back to Fangtasia and bragged about it. He also, would have forgotten about her completely. So, she knows for a fact he’s completely smitten with her. Jade laughed softly. _Yeah, we’ll be seeing more of Miss Stackhouse,_ Jade chuckled to herself.

She walked through the doors of Merlotte’s and sat at the bar next to Eric in front of a black woman with braids and a mean looking expression. Jade smiled at her, not at all annoyed with her facial expression.

“What will ya have?” she asked.

“I’ll take a true blood. Eric, do you want anything?” Jade asked, looking at Eric.

“I’ll take a true blood.” He said nonchalantly looking away. Jade widen her eyes in surprise. _Eric? Drinking a true blood? Oh yes, he’s definitely smitten with the girl. Especially if he hasn’t tasted her yet,_ Jade thought.

The lady placed two warm true bloods in front of Eric and Jade. Jade took a sip and placed it down. She saw Eric down the whole drink in three gulps. He cringed.

“I thought you said that stuff was vile and disgusting.” Jade asked. Eric ignored her question and turned to look at the blonde beauty that just walked into the bar from the back, holding a tray with plates on it and carrying it to a table in her section.

After she set the plates down, she turned around facing Eric’s direction; a look of excitement, happiness and a grin plastered on her face.

“Hello, _my lover._ ” Eric said huskily. Jade looked at them both with interest and surprise. _His_ _lover? Oh I see, she’s his girl… or so I’ve heard. He moves fast,_ Jade thought to herself.

Sookie smiled at Eric and saw that the other vampire was with him. “Hi Miss…You never gave me your name.” Sookie said.

“Oh my! Where are my manners? I should’ve introduced myself yesterday. My name is Jade Valentine. But please, call me Jade.” Jade replied, grinning while dramatically placing her hand over her heart.

“Nice to meet you, Jade. I was wondering when I go on my break I could talk to you about the job you offered me?” Sookie asked sweetly. Jade smiled.

“Well sure you can Miss Stackhouse. I’ll be waiting over there in your section.” Jade said walking away. As Jade walked away she looked back at Eric kissing Sookie on the cheek and smiling broadly. _What the hell happened last night if Eric didn’t have sex with her?_

“Hi, Eric. Good evening so far?” Sookie asked.

“Yes, thank you. And you as well?” he asked, staring at her intently. He could still feel the pull drawing him to her; it was even stronger than last night. _I fucking love her sweet, sexy southern accent. Just thinking about her screaming my name in pleasure makes me oh so instantly hard_.

“Yes. Thank you for asking.” She replied with her accent more pronounced. She was very nervous; after last night she couldn’t stop the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _How can he make me feel this way? God, he is so sexy._ Sookie saw that Eric was dressed in a black V-neck T-shirt with black jeans that hugs him in the right places and a leather jacket. Her panties felt damp, she needed to stop thinking this way or she’ll ruin her panties completely. He simply looked hot and beyond. She could definitely imagining Eric ravaging her all night till dawn.

“Miss Stackhouse would you like to go on a…date with me tomorrow night?” Eric asked, slightly timidly. Sookie looked at Eric in surprise and then she grinned.

“I would be delighted to go out with you.” Sookie replied, trying hard not to sound excited. Eric grinned at her, grabbing her hand and kissing it. He stared at her with lustful eyes; undressing her under his gaze. Sookie blush the color of an apple and looked down at her shoes. He used his forefinger to tilt her chin up, so she could look into his eyes.

“That’s a very _delicious_ color on you.” Eric said huskily. He pulled her closer, in between his legs, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his.

Jade sat in her booth watching the two and grinned. _It’s been a little under 36 hours and already they’re in each other’s arms as if they’ve been together longer,_ Jade thought.

Sookie and Eric unwrapped themselves from each other and walked over to Jade’s booth. It didn’t get past Jade’s eyes they were holding hands. She smiled to herself. They both sat across from Jade; Jade looked at Sookie expectantly. Sookie took deep breath.

“I’ve been doing some thinking and I’ve decided to accept your job offer…but I have a few questions, if you don’t mind?” Sookie asked.

“Fire away.” Jade replied with a smile.

“I remember last night you mentioned something about Area 5. What is that exactly?” Sookie questioned. _Very attentive,_ Jade thought; impressed.

“Well, it’s quite a long explanation, but Area 5 is in which I’m sheriff of. Vampires have their own form of government…a hierarchy, perhaps. You have kings and queens who rule states and the states are broken down into areas in which sheriff’s rule. Basically, I govern over vampires that reside in Shreveport, Monroe and Bon Temps, hence Area 5. I run the area as such and most of the time things run smoothly as they have generally for over a century. I'm the oldest vampire in the state, nobody challenges me. I keep the vampires in order; give permission for their latest jaunts if it's acceptable, and give minor punishments.” Jade explained.

“And what about Eric, what does he do?” Sookie said. _Observant too,_ Jade thought.

“Well, Eric here is my second in command. In case I get called away, I put him in charge of the area. He and I have an arrangement. We both sort of split the duties of being Sheriff in half. I do the paperwork, in which I don’t mind doing, and Eric does the enforcing and punishing. Sometimes we may switch places.” Jade said, she noticed Sookie seemed to be letting that sink in.

“So about this job offer, what will I be doing, exactly?” Sookie asked.

“You’ll basically read humans for us. Find anything that’ll cause trouble for both humans, vampires and the bar itself.” Eric explained.

“And what’ll happen to the humans if they were to break vampire law?” Sookie asked.

“Well, I don’t kill them, I assure you. But if humans were to break one of our laws I of course punish them…but I don’t punish them like Eric would a vampire. Afterwards I send them to the police and let the local authorities handle the rest.” Jade explained. Sookie looked at Jade and seemed pleased with her answer.

“Well, that’s all the questions I have…for now.” Sookie replied.

“OK, good. Come down to Fangtasia tomorrow at 8pm. Dress like you normally would, there’s no need to be professional or whatever.” Jade said. Sookie nodded. Suddenly a chill ran down Jade’s spine. She looked around and her eyes landed on the entrance just when a vampire had walked into Merlotte’s. She smiled. _Ah, just the man I’ve been waiting for,_ Jade thought. Bill Compton.

“Miss Stackhouse you enjoy the rest of your night and Eric and I will see you tomorrow night. Let’s go, Eric. We have something to take care of.” Jade said, not taking her eyes off of Bill Compton. Eric followed Jade’s stare and looked back at Jade with a knowing look on his face. He nodded. He looked at Sookie and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He then kissed Sookie on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

“We’ll have our date after Fangtasia. Until tomorrow night, my lover.” He said softly. Jade stood up from the booth and walked over to Bill Compton. Eric followed behind her. When they approached Compton, they stood in front of him smiling…sinisterly that is.

“Compton, how nice of you to visit my area, but what are you doing _here_ at Merlotte’s? You’re supposed to check in at Fangtasia immediately after you arrive in my area. Yet you haven’t.  Care to explain yourself? You know what let’s have a little chat outside, shall we?” Jade said, walking out without waiting for his answer.

They stood in the parking lot, with Jade pacing and Eric standing off to the side staring at Bill menacingly. If looks could kill, Bill would be a pile of goo. Bill stood and waited a moments for Jade to speak. Finally Jade stopped pacing and suddenly appeared in front of Compton.

“I know you have orders from the queen to kidnap a human from my area…a _telepathic human_. So she attempts to tip toe around me to acquire her and turn her into a pet against her will. Both you and the queen know that is illegal." Jade said, nonchalantly. Bill eyes widened in shock and fear, but he quickly schooled his facial features and appeared to look stoic.

"How did you know that?" Bill asked.

“You silly little vampire.” Jade cooed lightly tapping his cheek with her hand. "Did you think I was turned yesterday?" Jade asked incredulously; chuckling.  

"No harm was going to come to her."

"She was going to be held against her will." Jade countered. "What are the queen’s plans for Ms. Stackhouse?"

“I don’t know. She just ordered me only to procure her and bring her to New Orleans."

“By what means exactly?” Eric added.

"She didn't want her harmed." Bill said.

"You mean _dead_. Knowing the queen, I don’t think she would’ve cared if she were injured. So you were to seduce her, by any means necessary?" Jade concluded and by Bill's glare and lack of verbal response, Jade knew she was right. She was angry on Sookie's behalf. Sookie was sweet and naïve enough to have fallen for that. Eric growled.

Suddenly zipped to Compton and held him by his neck; ready to beat him to a bloody pile of goo. She zipped to them and grabbed Compton from Eric. She then threw him on the ground.

"Eric, the _queen_ would be _very upset_ if you killed her favorite procurer when she obviously had no idea Sookie belonged to you." Jade coolly, using air quotes.

Bill perked up. "What?"

"Sookie is Eric's human." Jade looked at Bill. "And obviously, the queen does not know that."

"No." Bill agreed forcefully. "No, she must not have. I am not prepared to make any sort of monetary compensation offer for the girl."

 

"And I am not now, nor will I ever be, prepared to accept such an offer." Jade said, right in his face. If the queen's next thought was that she could buy Sookie from Jade, she was sorely mistaken. She then grabbed Compton by his neck and held him in the air.

“Here’s the deal, Compton. You are to go back to the queen and give her my letter regarding Sookie Stackhouse. If you don’t and remain in my area, it’s not just the queen’s or Eric’s wrath you’ll have to worry about…it’s mine. You think Eric or the queen can make suffer greatly…oh you have no idea how much _pain_ you’ll endure!” Jade said in a calm, yet low and menacing voice. She took an envelope out of her back pocket, put it into bill’s jacket pocket and threw him across the lot out on the street.

“I suggest you get a move on, especially if you want to make it before sunset!” Eric said. Bill then got off the ground and sped in the direction of New Orleans, disappearing into the night.

Jade and Eric then looked at each other and started laughing.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me what you think!**


	5. The Queen

**A/N: Believe it or not, I have the next three chapters mapped out. BTW, you should go back to chapter 4 and read it all over again, or just read the end of 4. I added something there. Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and comment!**

**Now…on with the show! BTW, LEMONS NEXT CHAPTER!**

Sookie woke the next morning feeling excited. She was lucky to have the day off, which gave her enough time to prepare for her date and night at Fangtasia.

Last night Eric had escorted her home. She smiled to herself remembering the conversation they had before she went off to bed last night:

_They both sat in her old rusted car in comfortable silence. It was nice to just sit down and not have to struggle to keep her shields up. Sookie sighed happily. She noticed Eric kept stealing glances at her or stare at her through the corner of his eyes. She tried not to let it show on her face how happy she was to be alone with him. Finally they made it to the farmhouse. Eric was out the car and on the other side opening the door for Sookie before she could even take off her seatbelt. He held his hand out to her and Sookie grabbed it._

_He walked her to the front porch and stood at the bottom of the steps. She faced Eric looking into his cerulean blue eyes and finds that she wasn't ready for Eric to leave just yet. Instead she walked over to the porch swing and patted a seat next to her, motioning for Eric to join her._

_He sped over to her and sat next to her instantly. He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, enjoying the connection he feels with her when he touches her._

_"So where are you taking me tomorrow night?" Sookie asked, smiling._

_"It's a surprise." He said softly smiling back._

_"Then how am I supposed to know what to wear?" Sookie asked, giggling. Eric smiled at her, yet again for the umpteenth time. He was doing that a lot lately. What was it about this woman that has me all smiles and grins, Eric thought to himself happily._

_"Wear something casual. A sweater and jeans will be just fine." He said, getting closer to her._

_"Okay, then." Sookie replied. She stood up, took her keys out her purse and unlocked her door. Before she turned around, she could feel Eric's chest against her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and bent to nuzzle her neck. He couldn't resist the urge to smell her and kiss her. Whenever he was close to her, he felt this need for physical contact. It overwhelmed him…but not in a bad way._

_He trailed kisses down her neck and then back up to her jaw. He spins her around then captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Sookie gasped when he grabbed her thighs and wraps her legs around his waist; further deepening the kiss. She could the bulge in his jeans and she groaned. He massaged her tongue with his and wrapped his hands in her hair. He pulled away and brushed his lips against her ear._

_"This is…amazing. When I am with you I feel such pleasure, such contentment. I have not had these feelings for centuries." Eric smelled her hair deeply. "You smell like…pure sunshine, wheat…and honey. I can only imagine what you taste like." He whispered in her ear. Sookie shivered in pleasure. Eric chuckled._

_His hands gripped the sides of her face as his lips met hers again. His tongue demanded entrance, and she eagerly let him in. Her mouth tasted sweet, and it was just as soft as a rose petal. Gods, I could never get enough of kissing Sookie. This time was better than the last, and yet I desired so much more, Eric thought. Eric felt his fangs suddenly pop out and he quickly yet reluctantly pulled away from her._

_Sookie watched in awe as Eric's fangs glistened in the moonlight and she touched one fang with her index finger; sliding it up and down. Eric shivered. She accidently pricked her finger and a drop of blood pooled on the tip of her finger. He took her finger into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Sookie was nearly breathless as he released her finger from his mouth._

_She unwraps her legs from his waist and took a step back. They stood there, inches from each other, staring into each other eyes hungrily. Sookie shook her head to shake the lust from her mind…or otherwise she would've jumped Eric._

_"It's getting late Eric. I'm really tired and should head off to bed." Sookie said softly, sighing sadly. She really didn't want him to leave. Eric retracted his fangs and smiled._

_"Sweet dreams, my Sookie. Until tomorrow night, lover." He grinned. He then shot up into the air and disappeared into the night; leaving Sookie speechless and gaping in shock._

Sookie smiled to herself. She had gone to bed that night with the goofiest grin on her face. She could barely get to sleep because she was so excited and could not stop thinking about Eric. _He is so gorgeous and sexy. How could he have any interest in me? I'm a telepathic country bumpkin from Bon Temps,_ Sookie thought sadly. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and took a shower. She spent the whole day preparing herself and looking through her closet for an appropriate outfit for her date.

She then came across something and grinned broadly. _Perfect, this will do just fine,_ Sookie thought.

* * *

It was around seven and the bar wouldn't be open for a few hours. But tonight they had to open later and close earlier than usual due to the incident with the thief who was stealing money from Fangtasia. Forty-five minutes had past and Jade sat in her office in silence, working out many game plans to take Louisiana from the Sophie Ann. She knows for a fact the queen will do anything to obtain what she wants. If Jade played her cards correctly, she could do this with her hands tied behind her back. Suddenly he phone was beeping, meaning Carrie was calling her. Jade pushed a button and listened.

"Jade, the queen is on line 2." Carrie said through the intercom. Jade put the phone on speaker and pressed a button to put the queen online.

"Good evening your majesty." Jade said to the phone.

"Good evening, Sheriff. I'm calling to inform you that your presence will be required in New Orleans tonight. There is a pressing matter I need you to investigate." The queen said. Jade rolled her eyes, she knew for a fact this was some kind of fluke, which means the queen got her message that Jade gave to Bill Compton to send to the queen. Jade decided to play along, this will be her chance to put the queen in her place.

"Of course, your majesty, I should be at the palace around midnight. See you soon." Jade said.

"See you soon Sheriff." The queen purred and then hung up the phone. Jade hung up and sighed. Yes, she knew for a fact that Sophie Ann was definitely not going to give up. Of course, she could just easily kill her and become queen of Louisiana herself, but she wasn't in the mood for more power. _Yet._ She had a _strong_ feeling that was going to change really _soon_.

She got out of her chair and walked on the dais, where Eric was sitting on his throne. She called Carrie through the Maker/Child call and she appeared instantly by her side.

Jade turned to Carrie. "Tell the DJ to cut the music. I have an announcement to make." Carrie nodded her head and headed toward the DJ. Suddenly the music stopped and the whole bar went silent.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I have an announcement." Jade said, as she waited to get every vampire's undivided attention. "The queen has called me for assistance in a matter in New Orleans, so I'll be gone for a few days. While I'm gone I expect everyone to stay outta trouble and follow rules to the T! Eric, stand up." Jade said. Eric stood up.

"While I'm gone, Eric Northman will be in charge of Area 5. That means I expect you to do as he says, when he says, no question. If he tells you to jump off a cliff, jump off. If he tells you to eat a hamburger, eat it. If he tells you to fuck a hobo, fuck it! Do I make myself clear?!" Jade shouted in a firm voice.

"Yes sheriff." The whole bar said in unison.

"Excellent. Y'all have a good night now." Jade said with southern drawl, jokingly. The DJ restarted the music and Jade went back to her office. Eric, Carrie and Pam followed behind her.

As soon as they were all in the office, Carrie closed the door.

"I take it the queen contacted you." Eric said.

"Yup she did. She expects me in New Orleans by midnight. If I leave now, I can make it there before then."

"You do realize she's gonna try and kill you." Pam said.

"Yes I do. I also know she's going to try and buy Sookie from me. Or come up with some ridiculous plan to turn her against us or something." Eric growled at that.

"Sookie is MINE!" he growled. Jade chuckled.

"I know that old friend. And she will remain yours. I believe this is whole thing with the queen is just the tip of the iceberg. I'm sure we'll have more trouble coming our way and _soon_." Jade said.

"What are we going to do about the thief?" Carrie asked.

"Simple, proceed as planned. Close down early. Sookie is supposed to be here soon. Eric will basically take care of things from here." Jade turned to Eric. "If the thief is a _human,_ you _will_ turn them into the police. No torturing, leave that for the vampires." Jade said. Eric and Pam didn't look very pleased but stayed silent. Carrie however nodded, knowing what to expect from Jade; especially being her child for four hundred years.

"OK, I'm off." Jade stopped at the door and turned to the three vampires. "Remember what I said." She said as she disappeared at vampire speed.

* * *

Eric sat in his throne so the vermin could admire him. He didn't particularly enjoy doing this but if he wished for this business to maintain popularity he would just have to deal with it. He was utterly bored and the only thing that kept his mind occupied was the thought of the sweet southern belle that seemed invoke feelings he's never felt before. Her image was still fresh in his mind; her blonde hair that was almost in loose curls; her bright blue eyes, her beautiful body. _Damn, that body was fucking perfect. She was fucking perfect,_ Eric thought. How could he feel this way in such short time?

When he first saw her he was completely enthralled with her. Before Sookie, he's fucked women and got rid of them; only after a few hours he gets bored with them and let them go. They just didn't satisfy him like they used to. After a while he just stopped paying fucking them. All he did was fed on them, and let them go. He didn't even bother having sex. It seemed each day that went pass by he became more and more complacent; almost like he just existed. Eric just became lifeless.

He became crankier, meaner and more aggressive. It worried Pam and Jade. Jade being Eric's best friend tried everything she could to make things like they used to be when they first met. She tried cheering him up so many times only to be disappointed when he ignored her attempts. Ever since the night they met, they haven't separated from each other. They had so much fun together; laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Pam being Eric's child, tried bringing him random fangbangers for him to fuck. But he dismissed them. The two female vampires didn't know what was going on with him. And then suddenly, a couple days before Carrie gave Jade some info on the queen and what she planning, everything changed right at that moment as soon as he laid eyes on Sookie.

Suddenly Eric smelled the air; he smelled something sweet. _My beautiful Sookie has arrived,_ he thought smiling broadly. Pam suddenly appeared next to Eric. She noticed through the bond that he was giddy and happy. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Master there is a woman named Sookie here to see you." Pam said as she indicated her head towards the bar.

"Pam, bring Miss Stackhouse to my office." Eric instantly got out of his chair and walked to his office.

Sookie leaned against the bar, when a vampire who looked Native American with long black hair approached her with his fangs out fully.

"Hello pretty lady. What can I get you?"

"I'll take a gin and tonic." She replied. Sookie was nervous about her date so she decided to go for a little liquid courage. He placed a gin and tonic in front of her. She started to get money out of her purse, but Longshadow quickly interrupted her.

"The drinks are on the house. Compliments of Northman." He said, walking away. Sookie shrugged, grabbed the drink and gulped it down. She put the glass down and waited. She then noticed Pam had returned to her.

"Eric is waiting for you in his office. Follow me." She said with a bored expression. Sookie got off the bar stool and followed Pam to the back in a hall with doors. They finally stopped at the last door. Pam knocked and waited.

"Enter." A deep voice said. Pam opened the door and waved for Sookie to go in. Sookie walked in and went to sit in a chair in front of his desk. Eric had his legs crossed at the ankles and raised on top of the desk. He stared at her hungrily. She was wearing white dress with red flowers on it. It was pressed against her breasts deliciously and she just looked…fucking sexy. Eric's fangs popped out and he grinned at her. Sookie gasped.

"Sookie, you look _very much delectable._ " He said huskily. Sookie blushed and looked anywhere but him. He enjoyed when her face turned that delicious color. He hardened at the image.

"Look at me, Sookie." He said suddenly. Sookie looked back at Eric shyly.

"You are beautiful and…sexy. You look edible when you blush." He growled, still looking up and down her body. Sookie trembled in lust and shivered. How could he make her feel this way? Instead of feeling like a little lady…she felt like a woman. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. She felt empowered and sexy.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Jade? I thought she'd be here." Sookie asked.

"Unfortunately she was called away for business by the queen. She won't be back for a few days. So I'm in charge until she gets back." He replied. Sookie nodded her head. Eric pulled out an orange envelope from his drawer and handed it to Sookie.

"She left me this in my drawer for you to read and sign. Make sure you read it thoroughly. And if there's anything you don't agree with, simply write some notes and we'll go over it tomorrow night. Speaking of which, the accountant of Fangtasia has informed me that 80 thousand dollars has gone missing. So far, our attempts to find the culprit have failed. I need you to come back tomorrow and read the staff." Eric explained.

"Have you tried that hypnotizing thing ya'll do?" Sookie replied. Eric chuckled at her southern accent.

"You mean glamour? Yes, we have. But like I said, our attempts to find out the truth have failed."

"What time should I be here tomorrow?" she asked.

"You can be here around 9pm. Is this acceptable?" Eric asked. Sookie nodded her head. Eric then stood up and instantly stood in front of Sookie. He held his hand out to her.

"Now that the business portion of the evening is finished, we can now move on to more _pleasurable_ things." Eric replied, smirking. Sookie wanted to lick that smirk and she grinned. She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the employee entrance to go on their date.

* * *

As Jade drove to New Orleans, she thought about how she was going to overthrow the queen. Although, she's anxious to just kill her and get it over with, that's not what she initially planned. The queen is impatient and petty, therefore, tonight she will attempt to pull rank against Jade and demand she give up the girl.

But this time, Jade vowed she will _not_ let the queen push her around just because she is the _queen_. _The queen is lucky I've allowed her to stay queen this long, without any interference from me. Of course now it's time for remind her who she's dealing with and why she's still queen,_ Jade thought darkly.

When Jade arrived at the queen's palace, she parked further away from the palace and hid it behind an abandoned old house to make sure no one tries to bug her car or hide a bomb to kill her.

She got out the car, locked it and sped over to the palace. In a matter of seconds she was in front of the gate, where she was greeted by Rasul.

"Good evening, Sheriff. The queen's expecting you. I trust all is going well for you?" he asked. Jade said nothing but nodded at him and continued to walk through the gate as it opened.

The queen looked at Jade disdainfully as she entered the sun room. She motioned to Jade to take a seat but she remained standing.

"I will come straight to the point Valentine. This is not a social call. I am led to believe that you have something of mine."

"Oh, really? And what might that be?" Jade asked coyly. The queen growled, baring her fangs at Jade.

"The telepath." the queen said hotly. Suddenly all the queen's guards surrounded Jade. Jade laughed.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me what you think! The date with Eric/Sookie is the next chapter!  
**


	6. The Queen Pt. 2

**A/N: Wow, another chapter so soon? Excellent! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! It was immensely appreciated. Chapters 6 through 9 will be shorter than usual, and possibly posted earlier…maybe!**

**_Big Mistakes_ should be updated soon, And _I Know, You Know_ as well.  
**

**Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and Review! Don't be afraid to tell me what you** **_really_ ** **think!**

**Now…on with the show!**

**_Previously:_ **

_The queen looked at Jade disdainfully as she entered the sun room. She motioned to Jade to take a seat but she remained standing._

_"I will come straight to the point Valentine. This is not a social call. I am led to believe that you have something of mine."_

_"Oh, really? And what might that be?" Jade asked coyly. The queen growled, baring her fangs at Jade._

_"The telepath." the queen said hotly. Suddenly all the queen's guards surrounded Jade. Jade laughed._

* * *

Jade's hands turned into fists and started to glow white. She raised her hands up making a V and suddenly the queen's bodyguards were airborne. She very quickly lowered her hands, slamming them down to ground. Her hands stopped glowing; she turned and faced a wide-eyed queen. Jade snorts.

"You know, this is extremely amusing. If you seriously think all your precious children can stop me from killing you, you seriously _have_ gone mad. I'm over four thousand years old! I could take you all out with my hands tied behind my back. If I were you, I'd rethink your so-called _plan of action_ to take me out. TELL YOUR GUARDS TO STAND DOWN…and then we could get down to business." Jade said, saying the last part calmly.

"YOU WILL NOT ORDER ME AROUND, I AM YOUR QUEEN. YOU OBEY ME!" The queen shrieked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry doll-face, but I do not take orders from a child!" Jade laughed.

"I AM NOT A CHILD! I am your queen!" the queen growled. "And you have something that belongs to me!" she continued.

Jade played like she was mystified.

"You are not stupid, so please do not insult me with your feigned ignorance. I am informed that your second in command has a new human companion, the telepath Sookie Stackhouse."

Jade maintained her silence; looking at the queen with a stoic neutral face, knowing it would annoy her and force her to tell Jade more.

"She is mine, I have made arrangements to ensure it and somehow you have ruined them, and beat me to the punch."

"Yours? Arrangements? If I recall, I don't remember you sending out an edict to me personally for the girl. You should have informed me if this affected my area." Jade said, nonchalantly.

"I did not see fit to share them with you."

"No, you actually did not ' _see fit_ ' to tell me because you knew I would get her before you did. You also know I have a _'No Poaching'_ policy in my area, so of course you knew I'd interfere and stop you from kidnapping a human in _my_ area. I am quite hurt you didn't expect more of me, Majesty." Jade said, placing a hand on her heart and playfully sniffling.

"I will not tolerate your insolence. Do not play games with me. I know you covet my position. If I had alerted you to the telepath you would have made sure you claimed her for yourself." Jade laughed.

"Yes you are right, I _would_ have. The last thing any human wants is to be forced into slavery. Although…I don't tolerate people who think they're entitled to what they want just because of the position they hold. I find it pathetic. If I wanted to be queen of Louisiana, you'd be looong dead. You always seem to forget that I'm much older and stronger than you and can take the position of queen from you anytime I want. There wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop me." Jade explained as she stood up circling around the queen.

"YOU WILL GIVE ME THE TELEPATH!" The queen roared. Jade ran at vamp speed in front of Sophie-Anne face to face.

"You dare… order me around like I'm one of your underlings! I am over 4000 years old and I do not owe you anything, sure as hell not respect! Ha! You act like a spoiled little child; you never have and never will earn my respect!" Jade growled. She then grabbed the queen's neck, raising them both in the air. She held the queen so close to her face their noses were touching.

"Well I hate to burst your plan…But I refuse to give you permission to talk, look or even think about Sookie. So here's the deal, IF YOU EVER…AND I MEAN EVER FUCK WITH SOOKIE, I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS I'D KICK YOUR HEART OUT. I WILL FUCKING CRUSH YOU! I will give you a fate sooo worse than death and that my darling Sophie Ann is a promise." Jade then dropped Sophie Ann into the pool, gently lowering herself to the ground in front of her.

"So now that we both understand each other. I'll show myself out. Toodles!" Jade said, running out at vampire speed. By the time she got to the gate, he cell phone rang. When she looked at the caller-Id she stiffened. It was the Ancient Pythoness. She then suddenly felt her maker was nearby and calling her.

 _This must be important, Jade thought._ She knew then her life and everyone else life was about to drastically change. Jade sighed.

* * *

Sookie sat in the passenger's seat of Eric's corvette thinking about the contract. If Eric hadn't stood in the way she'd either be injured or dead. She was lucky to still be alive. She sat and pondered about how much her life has changed in a matter of days.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Sookie took a deep breath.

"I feel fine." Sookie

"Then what's on your mind?" Eric asked curious.

"I'm thinking about how much my life has changed in such a short time. And I'm wondering what the vampire world is like? Will I be safe, at all?" Sookie replied.

"I won't lie to you Sookie, but there will be more vampires out there who will want you for themselves and try and kill me just to get you. You're the most valuable asset and a rare one. Anybody would do anything to possess you. If I could I would just scoop you up and hide you from the world. But I have a feeling you wouldn't like that." Eric explained, seeing Sookie nod her head at him.

"I know I'm new to your world and still have a lot more to learn, but I ask you to please not to sugarcoat the truth or keep me in the dark about anything…even if it is horrifying or nasty. Can you do that for me Eric?" Sookie asked softly.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll do the best I can." Eric said. She truly believed him.

"Thank you." Sookie gave Eric a grateful smile and he smiled back in return.

Sookie was looking out the window, watching the trees pass by; lost in her thoughts. She felt the pull in her chest getting even stronger than it was before. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like she had to do something to Eric. Something was telling her to connect herself to Eric…but she didn't know how or even where her feelings and thoughts were coming from. She sighed internally.

Eric gripped the steering wheel. Her scent was driving him up the wall. He had a strong urge to stop the car, throw her on the hood of the car and fuck her senseless. He absentmindedly placed his hand on her thigh; rubbing up and down, each time inching closer to her pussy. He felt the pull in his chest getting stronger; he felt he had to connect himself to her by giving her his blood. Eric didn't know where the thoughts or feeling were coming, but he wasn't going to ignore it. He'll have to talk to Jade later about this; make sure he isn't losing his mind.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and Sookie gasped in surprised. _What are we doing at a carnival,_ Sookie asked?

"Eric what are we doing here?" She asked curious. Eric grinned at her, got out the car and was at her side before she could even blink.

"This is our date. Does this not please you?" Eric asked, concerned.

"No its fine, It's just the last place I'd expect a vampire to take me…especially on a date!" Sookie replied, excited.

"Tonight is their last night and then they're moving off to Baton Rouge. I thought we could have our first date here." Eric said grinning like a madman. Sookie only stared at him and then grinned along with him. She put her hand on his neck and then kissed him deeply. Eric eagerly returned the kiss. They pulled from each other.

"Come on, let's go!" she said, pulling on his arm towards the carnival. Eric chuckled at her excitement. It did things to his chest and he felt tingly all over seeing the look of happiness on her face. He sighed to himself in contentment.

So they spent the rest of the night going on rides, playing games and enjoying each other's company. When Sookie got hungry, Eric took her to food stand and ordered her food. They sat at a picnic table next to a lake. Sookie was eating a slice of pizza and Eric was nursing a true blood.

"Having fun so far?" Eric asked her.

"Yes! I haven't had this much fun since I was kid. Today was just…perfect. Thank you." Sookie said, smiling broadly.

"You are welcome. We have one last ride to go on." Eric said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He grabbing her hand and lead her over to a romantic boat ride.

"Ride on the tunnel of love with me?" asked Eric. Sookie nodded her head eagerly. They got in line and Eric wrapped his arms around Sookie. He nuzzled into her neck; she felt the tip of his tongue lick up and down on the shell of her ear. Sookie shivered and moaned. When it was their turn to get in the boat, Eric got in first, and Sookie got in next; sitting in between his legs. The boat started to float away.

Eric pushed her hair to side and started kissing her neck. He then bent her knees and opened her legs. His hands were sliding up and down her thighs. They slid up under her dress as they floated into a tunnel with dim lights on the sealing and waterfalls off to the sides. Sookie felt wetness between her legs. Sookie groaned; unintentionally moving against his hard cock making him hiss in pleasure.

"I can smell your arousal and it's driving me crazy." he whispered with his lips right against her ear. Sookie squirmed because it tickled. Eric's hand had somehow slipped under her panties and his fingers were exploring her folds. Sookie's mind was telling her to stop him, but her body was telling her different. She wasn't going to let his experience go to waste. The boat continued through the tunnel and she rocked back even closer against him. She could feel his hard cock against her back even through his jeans.

Sookie gasp as she felt him, he felt huge against her back, confined by the pants; she could imagine feeling _that_ inside her and it made her even wetter. She reached behind her and palmed his cock making him moan softly. He grinded against her hand lightly.

"Mmmm, your so wet." he said quietly. His fingers continued to move, first on her nub, then sliding into her wet pussy. The rest of the outside world had disappeared to Sookie. She was more focused on Eric's fingers exploring her insides. He then started thrusting his fingers in and out; he started stroking a spot that drove Sookie wild. She started to pant. She rubbed against his jean-clad cock harder, making him grind against her hand. He moaned.

"Harder." He said, breathless. She rubbed faster and harder against his jeans and Eric was moving just as fast. Sookie felt his whole body tense and crush his face in the crook of her neck; muffling his roars of pleasure.

Eric brought her over the edge with an orgasm. A bright light flashed behind her eyes as she came. Using her free hand she quickly grabbed Eric's from her breast and bit his finger hard enough to draw blood. She felt the liquid hit her tongue and she moaned loudly. She didn't realize she was drinking Eric's blood. And Eric was still coming down from the orgasmic high; he didn't even realize what just happened.

_They were finally connected to each other._


	7. Connected

**A/N: Hi! Thank you all for the reviews! Well so far this particular story has kept me distracted from _Big Mistakes_ and _I Know You Know_ ; only because I can’t stop the ideas flowing around in my head. So for now, I’ll get it all out my system until there’s no more to write.**

**Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and Review! Don't be afraid to tell me what you _really_ think!**

**Now…on with the show!**

**_Previously:_ **

_Eric brought her over the edge with an orgasm. A bright light flashed behind her eyes as she came. Using her free hand she quickly grabbed Eric's hand from her breast and bit his finger hard enough to draw blood. She felt the liquid hit her tongue and she moaned loudly. She didn't realize she was drinking Eric's blood. And Eric was still coming down from the orgasmic high; he didn't even realize what just happened._

_They were finally connected to each other._

* * *

When they came down from their orgasmic high, Eric took a deep breath. It was too late for him to stop her from biting him and drinking his blood. He had to explain to her what she’s just done. But if he had to be honest with himself, he was _extremely_ happy that he was now tied to her. He could feel her emotions and she felt happy, content, and satisfied. This put a giant grin on his face; he chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Sookie said, also chuckling herself.

“I just feel so happy right now. No woman I’ve met has made me feel this way. I don’t know what this feeling is, but I don’t want it to stop.” Eric said, sighing contently. Sookie giggled nervously.

“Come on! You can’t expect me to believe that do you? I’m sure you’ve had hundreds of gorgeous women with _way_ more experience than me!” Sookie said, looking down.

“It’s true, I’ve had hundreds of women…but none of them were as beautiful or magnificent as you. That’s the honest truth. No woman has ever been able to fully satisfy me, until you.” Eric said seriously, staring into her eyes intently. Sookie looked away. All of his praising made Sookie blush the color of a tomato. He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards his. He smiled.

“Mmmm. I just love it when you turn that color. It makes me want to fuck you and rub myself all over you.” He purred, nuzzling her cheek. Sookie giggled. Throughout the rest of the boat ride he held Sookie in his arms, smelling her sweet scent. And Sookie felt content feeling his cool skin again her warm body.

On the ride home, Eric was smiling to himself. He noticed Sookie was fidgeting in her seat; he could also smell her arousal… _again._ He was relieved that he wasn’t the only one easily affected by the company. He knotted his fingers with hers and she instantly relaxed. He loved how she instantly relaxes when he touches her.

“Sookie, do you remember what happened during the boat ride when you climaxed?” Eric abruptly asked. Sookie looked at him in confusion.

“Yeah…I bit your finger…” Sookie trailed off, confused. She blushed when she thought about the amazing orgasm Eric gave her and bit his finger to prevent her scream from being heard and the intensity of it. That’s when she realized why he was bringing this up. She remembered a sweet, thick liquid in her mouth. _It was his blood._

“Will your blood turn me into a vampire?” she asked, with a slight panic to her voice.

“No, you would have to be nearly drained and drink more of my blood to be turned into a vampire. But I think we might have accidently created a blood tie.” Eric replied. Sookie sighed in relief.

“What’s a blood tie?” Sookie asked.

“A blood tie is when a vampire gives blood to a human. The vampire can feel the human’s emotions and locate them; and maybe control the human to some extent. Depends on why the blood tie is created.” Eric explained.

“Are there side-effects of vampire blood?”

“Yes, humans may experience erotic dreams of the vampire. If you feel some kind of attraction to said vampire, the blood amplifies the attraction; but doesn’t _create_ feelings of attraction or love. The vampire may even be able to affect your emotions. Like if you feel scared or panicked; I could send you calm waves through the tie.”

“Will I be able to feel your emotions?”

“No, in order for that happen, we’d have to have a lover’s or eternal bond.”

“And what is that exactly?”

“A lover’s bond is made between two individuals with mutual feelings of affection or love. It only takes one exchange and then shortly after you consummate the bond; completing it. We’d feel each other’s emotions, track each other and we would crave each other’s company. An eternal bond is like a marriage but more intense and lasts till death, if one of us dies, the other dies or vice versa. It takes 3 exchanges, a ceremonial knife, and a goblet. These bonds are rarely used by vampires, mainly because vampire blood is sacred and we don’t usually share our blood.” Eric explains.

“I’m sorry if I took your blood…it was an accident. I was…” Sookie said, panicking.

“Calm down, lover. I’m not angry. If I were to be honest I’m relieved and happy I’ve given you my blood. I wish it were under different circumstances though.” Eric stated interrupting Sookie, and smiling. He pulled in front of her house and stopped the car. By the time Sookie had her seatbelt off he was already on her side, opening the door and holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and stepped out of the corvette.

She started towards the house with Eric behind her. When they approached the steps, Sookie turned around and faced Eric. Eric stared deep into her eyes. Sookie saw an emotion in eyes she couldn’t detect, but could certainly feel the intensity of his gaze. It made her shiver. He pressed his lips on hers and slid his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entry into her warm mouth. She parted her lips and let him in. It felt like they’ve been kissing for days and Sookie didn’t want it to stop; but she had to…she had work in the morning. Sookie pulled away and Eric whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Thank you for a lovely night. But it’s late and I have a shift in the morning.”

 “Yes, you’re right. We must stop. Otherwise I won’t make it back to Shreveport before dawn and I’ll end up keeping up all night. But make no mistake we _will_ finish this, lover. You can fucking count on it.” Eric promised huskily as he leaned into her neck to kiss the spot under her ear. Eric groaned, he leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her nose.

 “I will see you tomorrow. Have pleasant dreams of me lover.” He said, quickly turning away; getting into his corvette and driving away.

Sookie stared off into the darkness and sighed to herself. She couldn’t wait to see him tomorrow night.

* * *

After Jade left the palace, the queen quickly got out of the pool. She picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. She let an earth-shattering scream that could compare to an Eagle’s bird call. She was all wet, pissed off and paced back and forth; trying to figure out a new strategy. She wanted the telepath and will get her. One way or another; NOTHING was going to get in her way.

All her guards, including Andre, kept their distance away from her. When she was in this emotional state, she was lethal and deadly. It was best not be in her way. She suddenly stopped pacing and smiled evilly. She had a plan and it included getting Northman away from the telepath. And she knew how she was going to do it.

“ANDRE!” she screamed. Suddenly he was in front of her, with his head hung low.

“Your majesty. How can I be of assistance?”

“Bring me Hadley. And call the king of Greece. I’m hungry and need to make some calls.”

“As you wish, my queen.” Andre replied, grabbing her hand and kissing it. He quickly vamped out the room and returned instantly a petit blonde girl also known as Hadley. Hadley stood in front of the queen and got on her knees. Andre left the room to call Amelia Broadway, the queen’s assistant.

“My queen.” She said, bowing her head.

“Hadley, my dear, I know you’ve been bugging me about wanting to see your family. I know how much you miss them. So I’ve decided it’s time for you to visit your family.” The queen said feigning sincerity. Hadley looked up at the queen with tears in her eyes and gasped.

“You…you really mean it?” she asked in a small voice.

“Yes. And I’ve also decided to give another you wanted since I’ve found you…” the queen said, trailing off. Hadley widened her eyes in shock. She didn’t expect this to happen so soon. But she was happy nonetheless. The queen sat down in her throne and crossed her legs. She crooked a finger at Hadley.

“Come here Hadley.” She said seductively, her fangs popping out. Hadley stood up and sat in the queen’s lap. Sophie Ann pushed her hair to the side and stroked her neck. She kissed her pulse joint and suddenly bit into her neck. She kept drinking and drinking until she was almost drained.

_She was making her a vampire tonight. Yes, she will definitely get her telepath one way or another._

**A/N: What do ya think? Like it? Love it? Are you Neutral? Hate it? Tell me people! Throw me a bone here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _I Know, You Know_ will be updated this weekend for sure.**


	8. The Thief

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! I decided since I’m taking longer with updates that I will throw you a bone and show you what goes on in my head, give you small previews of chapters. Now I know I’m taking longer than usual with these updates, and I’m truly sorry for it! We all know how real life is!**

**Remember, I do not own characters of True Blood or SVM. Review and Enjoy!**

As Jade walked into the hotel, she felt a wave emotions wash over her. Her maker was here, for what reason she didn’t know; but she was certainly going to find out soon.  As she approached the elevator, she recognized her vampire sister Suzie. She looked relieved to see her. Suzie embraced Jade, pulled back and smiled.

“It’s great to see you again, big sister.” She said with a broad grin.

“It’s good to see you too, little sister. What’s going on? Why did Vera call us both here?” Jade asked, looking concerned.

“Our master is here with the Ancient Pythoness and they needed to see us immediately, they’re both waiting upstairs right now.” Suzie said as she pressed the top floor button. They both got on the elevator and up they went to the top floor.

Suzie and Jade stood in front of the door, ready to knock. But before her hand could hit the door it was suddenly opened by none other than Rasul himself, who she saw at the Queen’s compound no more than an hour ago.

“Rasul? What are you doing here?” Jade asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“The Ancient Pythoness is here to see you.” He simply said, not answering her question. He opened the door and motioned for them both to come in.

Jade and Suzie stood in the door way looking around; Suzie looked excited to be here, while Jade was cautious. Whenever the Ancient Pythoness called Jade it was always bad news. However, her grace has always cryptically said one day she wasn’t going to be here and Jade would have to take her place.

Jade would look at her with incredulous disbelief. Jade was nowhere near the psychic the Ancient Pythoness was. Jade couldn’t have visions at will, and come up with many outcomes. Her visions came randomly, had only _one_ outcome, and they always came true. It was a curse of sorts and a gift. A gift she _hated_ having.

She looked ahead and noticed her maker Vera and the Ancient Pythoness were both sitting on a couch in front of a fire place chatting away like gossiping old ladies. Vera turned her attention to both her beautiful and strong children she was so proud of. She smiled.

“Come closer, my children. We have much to discuss. We fear trouble will be coming for the both of you and your friends real soon.”

We both instantly bowed in front of Vera and the Ancient Pythoness. I looked at them both with very little fear.

“What are you talking about?” Jade asked. She sat in an arm chair that was across from where her maker and the Ancient Pythoness were sitting.

“Don’t ask questions, child. Just sit and listen.” Vera said with a firm voice. Jade nodded her head. The Ancient Pythoness grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

“Child, I feel you are deeply troubled for your friend the Northman, yes?” The AP said in a soft voice. Jade nodded.

“Yes I am. I may not have seen it yet, but lately I’ve been getting this feeling…like something really bad is going to happen. I’m just waiting for it to happen. I don’t know…” Jade trailed off.

“You must listen closely for his future and future bonded are in grave danger.” Jade eyes widened, she motioned for her to continue on. “There will be dark forces from every direction that will stop at nothing to keep the Nothman and Miss Stackhouse apart, especially one in particular…Appius Livius Ocella.” Jade widened her eyes in shock. She stood up and faced away from the AP. She paced back and forth. _This is so not good! Dammit, Eric is going to freak out, I know it,_ Jade thought.

“You…cannot be serious?! You mean to tell me that sadistic psychopath is coming to Louisiana soon? Great! Now hell’s about to really break loose!” Jade exclaimed angrily. He put Eric through so much and tried to turn Eric into a monster; a mindless, submissive monster. Eric despised his maker, even though he taught him everything he knew about surviving and fighting. Jade hated Appius, with a deep passion. So deep she’d kill him herself. _Why haven’t I killed him then? Oh yes, that’s right…vampire protocol._ She had to figure out a way to keep Eric safe. As long as Eric was still Ocella’s child…he was doomed.

Damn, she forgot about Sookie. Appius will _not_ like Eric’s new love interest. If she knew Ocella, then he would make Eric do unspeakable, monstrous things to her and then Appius will kill her right in front of Eric. Jade sighs. She felt determined to make sure no one gets hurt…in any capacity. She stood right in front of the AP again and looked at her with pleading eyes.

“Your grace, I need to know if there’s a way to protect him. Tell me what I need to do! I can’t let that asshole do this to Eric, not again. He nearly lost Pam the last time. I won’t let it happen again, not as long Eric and I are still friends.” Jade pleaded.

“Yes there is a way. But it’s pretty risky. And you must make a choice.”

“What choice?!” Jade replied quickly.

“You’ll know soon. In the meantime, it’s 20 minutes till dawn. V has gotten a room for you and your sister we’ll talk tomorrow at dusk. Rest in peace child.” The AP said.

Vera saw the desperation and her loyalty to Eric in her child’s eyes. She was proud of her. She had taught her well. Vera knew there weren’t many vampires that had views on humanity like Jade did. Vera was awed at her oldest child’s ability to have constant compassion for humans; regardless of how they are. Jade had more respect for humanity than vampirism which says a lot about Jade. Four thousand years of seeing vampires act like savages and not giving a damn about humans made her more uncaring and cold towards vampires. Vera remembered when they had that conversation:

_“My child, you astound me. You have more compassion towards humans than I’ve ever seen. Why?” Jade looked at her maker for a few moments and smiled._

_“Just because I’m a vampire doesn’t mean I have to act all savage and evil. That’s not who I am. I admit the first few centuries were rough and I acted like a different person; killing, feeding and fucking. Then I saw my reflection in a puddle of water one night; I had blood all over my face, my pupils were dilated and it made me look monstrous. I hated it. I let my bloodlust control me and I became a savage. The vampire doesn’t make me, I make the vampire. Yes I’m stronger, faster and more capable, but it doesn’t make me better than humans. I’ll kill for self-defense and survival…but never for sport or fun, no matter how much the need arises inside me.” Jade explained earnestly._

_“You are very unique, my child. Very unique.”_

_“Thank you. I may be thinking this now, but I’m sure in the future I’ll change. The way I think will change, the way of how I see people, the way I see the world.” Jade said sighing. She could tell her child wasn’t looking forward to the future._

_“But aren’t you excited to see the world change?”_

_“Yes, I am excited. I’m just not excited to see myself change. I don’t know what to expect. I might turn back into a monster…or worse. We’ll see what we see.” Jade said, staring off into the night._

_“Yes, we’ll see.”_

Vera watched as Jade slumped her shoulders and sighed in defeat. Both her children went off to their rooms to rest for the day.

Vera smiled. She was absolutely sure Jade was going to win and succeed.

* * *

Eric was waiting outside of Fangtasia when Sookie pulled into the parking lot. Eric smiled; he instantly felt calmer and happier. He had been craving her company all day since last night even when he was in his day-rest. His dreams of her didn’t do much for his wanting her either. It was impossible for a vampire to dream at all, but with Sookie; it seems anything is possible.

As soon as her car stopped, Eric zipped over to the driver’s door; opening it. He grabbed her hand, helped her out of the car and she closed it behind her. he pushed her against the car; crushed his lips against her, giving her a heated kiss. He pulled away and grinned at her.

“Good evening, lover. Did you have a nice day?” he asked with his forehead leaning against hers.

“Yes I did, thank you. And yourself?” Sookie replied, kissing his nose.

“I’m well. Are you ready?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sookie nodded. Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her to the fangtasia entrance. When they got inside the place was empty except for 3 other vampires. One approached walked up to them with a bored look on her. She had long blonde hair, wore a pink sweater with gray pants; she looked stunning.

“Hello, I’m Pam. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Hi, I’m Sookie. Nice to meet you too.” Sookie said, smiling brightly.

“Aren’t you sweet?” Pam said to Sookie.

“Not particularly.” Sookie replied. Pam smiled.

“I like her.” Pam said, giving a nod of approval to Eric. A short vampire with short black hair approached Sookie with a bright smile.

“Hi, I’m Caroline! But everyone calls me Carrie. Pleased to meet you!” she said enthused. When Sookie looked at Carrie, she grinned. She was very warm and friendly; Sookie could tell underneath all that was a vicious, fierce vampire. Sookie liked her instantly.

“I’m Sookie, same here.” Sookie said, chuckling at Carrie’s enthusiasm. Sookie looked over to see the bartender that served her before behind the bar playing with a lighter. He looked up and gave her a nod.

“That’s Longshadow. Come take a seat over here.” Eric said. He led her to a table where a pudgy, sweaty man was sitting. He looked like he was about to puke. Eric pulled her chair out and Sookie sat down.

“You remember last night, when I informed you that 80 thousand dollars has gone missing from the books. Perhaps you could start by listening to Bruce our accountant.” Eric explained. Sookie nodded. She grabbed Bruce’s hand and listened to his thoughts. His thoughts were a mixture of fear and guilt. Then his thoughts were jumbling together and he started to panic.

“Bruce, it’s OK. Take a deep breath…Did you steal their money?” Sookie asked in a gentle tone.  Bruce vehemently shook his head.

“No, you gotta believe me! I didn’t…” Sookie shushed him.

“Do you know who did?” he started shaking.

“No.” His thoughts drifted to his family and Sookie needed to redirect them. Again he was thinking about how he'd caught the mistake, how he wanted to let Eric know right away, and Sookie knew he hadn't done it even before he answered her out loud.

"He's telling you the truth," Sookie looked up at Eric, who was now leaning against the bar. He was staring at her intently before he nodded and flicked his hand at Bruce.

“You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?!!” Longshadow shouted.

“Silence!” Eric shouted to Longshadow. “Bring the next one in.” Eric says to Pam coolly. Pam disappeared and reappeared with a short blonde woman who wore a really tight skirt that reached mid-thigh and a shirt that barely covered her breasts.

“This is the last of our humans.” Pam said as she pushed her into a chair across from Sookie.

“Ginger, this woman has some questions for you. Be a good girl and answer them, will you?”

“Aye aye, Master.” Ginger said. Sookie reached over to grab her hand, only ginger quickly snatched hand away. “Don’t you touch me!” she snarled.

“Hold her still.” Eric growled, annoyed with Ginger. Pam placed her hands on Ginger’s shoulder pushing her forward on the table so Sookie could grab her hand. Sookie reached for her hand again.

“Ginger, someone’s been stealing money from the bar.”

“Really? Huh.” _Don’t look at me you fucking bitch. I didn’t nothin’, I’ll fucking beat the shit outta you if you say I did, it wasn’t me. It fucking wasn’t me!_

“She didn’t do it…but she knows who did.”

“What? Fuck you!” _Shit!_ _Who did she know? I didn’t tell anyone. I swear. Fuck! He’s gonna kill me!_

“Who? Who’s gonna kill you? Ginger, honey what’s his name?” Suddenly Ginger’s mind went blank; like static on television.

“It’s blank, almost like her memory’s been erased.”

“She’s been glamoured.” Eric stated.

“It’s a vampire.” Sookie acknowledged. She gasped instantly knowing it wasn’t Pam, but Longshadow. He zoomed over to Sookie with his fangs bared. Before he could reach her, Eric zoomed in front of her; grabbing Longshadow’s neck to prevent him from reaching Sookie and killing her.

Holding Longshadow in air, Eric carried him to his office. Pam and Sookie followed behind him.

“Pam, get me a silver chain.” Pam zoomed out the office, and instantly returned back with gloves on; carrying a chain. She wrapped it around his neck; weakening him, then he placed him into a chair in front of his desk. Eric turned his chair around, facing him and looked at Longshadow expectantly. Pam and Sookie stood there as well and waited for him to say something. He didn't bother speaking. Faster than even any human could see, he pounced on Long Shadow and held him by his hair, in the air.

"I will only ask you once: why were you stealing from me?" He growled. Long Shadow just scowled at him.

“Pam, take Longshadow to the basement. I’m sure Jade will be itching to have a little chat with him once she gets back from New Orleans.” He said to Pam, smiling evilly.

“Yes, Master.” Pam grinned and dragged a silent Longshadow to the basement.

“How are you feeling after what happened?” Eric asked concerned.

“I don’t know what to feel. At most, I feel shaken up. But I also feel a little scared…that if I continue to do this with people, vampires, whatever will want to kill me or take me away.” Sookie admitted.

 If Eric hadn’t stood in the way she’d either be injured or dead. She was lucky to still be alive. Sookie pounced in Eric, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. _God, I love the way she smells,_ Eric thought.

“Take me home?” she said in a small voice, looking up at Eric. He smiled softly and nodded his head. He carried all the way to her car, putting her into the passenger’s seat. He quickly zoomed over to the driver’s side, getting into the seat and driving off. her breathing evened out, indicating she fell asleep. He smiled and sighed.

_Thank goodness she’s OK._

**A/N: What do ya think? Like it? Love it? Are you Neutral? Hate it? Tell me people! Throw me a bone here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _I Know, You Know_ will be updated next week for sure. Next up: Lemons! A chapter all for Sookie & Eric!**


	9. I Want You

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! It was extremely appreciated! So here it is…a full chapter for Sookie and Eric. The moment we've been waiting for: LEMONS!** **_I Know, You Know_ ** **update will be postponed a few days. As for** **_Big Mistakes_ ** **, the updates for this will be less frequent. I'll put more of my focus on** **_I Know, You Know_ ** **and** **_Destiny_ ** **.**

**Remember, I do not own characters of True Blood or SVM. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

_If Eric hadn't stood in the way she'd either be injured or dead. She was lucky to still be alive. Sookie pounced in Eric, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. God, I love the way she smells, Eric thought._

_"Take me home?" she said in a small voice, looking up at Eric. He smiled softly and nodded his head. He carried all the way to her car, putting her into the passenger's seat. He quickly zoomed over to the driver's side, getting into the seat and driving off. Her breathing evened out, indicating she fell asleep. He smiled and sighed._

_Thank goodness she's OK._

* * *

When Sookie woke up, Eric was pulling up into her driveway. She wiped her eyes and yawned. Before Sookie could take off her seat belt, Eric was already on her side, opening the door and holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and got out the car. As they walked towards her front porch, they both held hands; swinging them lightly back and forth.

As they approached the steps, they turned to face each other, his big hands swallowing her tiny ones. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Neither of them wanted this night to end; regardless of what almost happened a while ago. He lowered her hands to her sides and stepped closer to her. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back.

"How long do you have until dawn?" Sookie asked. Eric checked his phone and grinned.

"Eight and a half hours. Why? What did you have in mind?" He already knew why and what she was thinking. He could feel it through the tiny blood tie they shared. Her lust was a very strong and feeding his lust as well; he could also smell her arousal and it took all his power not lose control. Sookie grabbed his face, brushing her lips against his.

"I want you Eric." She whispered against his lips. He crushed his lips against hers, moaning. His lips were soft and gentle, and it wasn't long until Sookie felt his tongue slide against her lips, requesting access. She immediately granted it. Their tongues dueled to a rhythm of their own, which was slow and languid. Eric brought both of his hands up to cup either side of her face and she moved her hands to Eric's back, sliding them into the back pockets of his jeans and squeezed his ass. Eric growled.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's waist and squeezed him. Eric placed both his hands on her back and slid them both down to her buttocks. With both hands he cupped her ass, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his hips; carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. He stopped at the top step and looked to Sookie.

"The last door on the left." She replied. He smiled and then carried her to her bedroom. He pushed the door open and kicked it closed with his foot. He crushed his lips against hers, walking towards her bed. His tongue demanded entrance, and she eagerly let him in. They're lips danced together; Eric moaned. He began to touch the straps of her dress and slid it down her arms. He reached behind her and unzipped her all while kissing her.

"Eric…there's something I haven't told you…I'm a…" Eric silenced her with another deep kiss and he pulled back cupping her face.

"I know you are untouched, my love. Don't worry, I promise to be gentle." Sookie gave him a small, yet grateful smile. He continued to undress her and caressing her body with his hands and lips. He groaned. Her _skin_ even tasted good.

He desperately wanted to be inside her. He wanted to feel her cunt gush her cream on him with him inside her and thrusting fervently. The scent of her arousal and blood drove Eric wild with abandon. And he simply just couldn't get enough of her.

He grabbed both her hands, held them on the sides of her head and entwined his fingers with hers. Eric slowly pressed into her and then slowly pulled back. He kept entering her slowly and pulling out, just so she could get used to his size.

He stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes, unsure, searching them with a strange expression on his face. He smiled softly then, and moved gently inside of Sookie, pushing and pulling out. She exhaled a shaky breath. He moved their joined hands up to lay on the pillows, curling their arms around over Sookie's head. He kept his face close to Sookie's; their eyes never leaving each other's.

Their fingers were still entwined as he continued to thrust gently into Sookie, causing delicious sparks to slowly ignite inside both they're bodies, this was…very much… sweet? Wonderful? Incredible? Powerful? It was passionate, emotional and fresh. He was truly making love to Sookie…for the first time, and it felt…right.

Eric stared deep into her eyes. Sookie saw an emotion in eyes she couldn't detect, but could certainly feel the intensity of his gaze. It made her shiver. He moved a little faster, but kept gentle. Sookie limbs were trembling under him as he pressed his forehead to hers. Sookie closed her eyes, letting her body take over. She was surrounded by him, and it was everything she ever dreamed of and more. She let out a breathy moan and grasped his back as he pushed into her harder and firmer. Sookie felt him hit her spot perfectly each time, and she cried out.

"This feels fucking good." Eric said huskily as he continued to thrust into her. Eric groaned, his forehead still pressed to hers he rolled his eyes to the back of his head closing his eyes. The sensation with him inside her was fucking amazing. Sookie moaned loudly and deeply. She had never felt so _alive._

"Oh fuck ... so tight ... you feel so, so good." Eric growled.

"It's all for you ..." Sookie groaned, and he increased his speed as he slid in and out harder each time. They both started panting. Eric kissed across her collar bone to her shoulder, and then kissed up her neck to her cheek to her lips.

He nipped at her lips sliding his tongue into her mouth. He pounded into her hard and fast. She leaned her head back and moaned loudly. He licked and nipped at her neck from one side to the other.

"Cum for me, lover." Eric said huskily into her ear.

"Oh my god I'm so close! I'm cumming…" Sookie trailed off. She leaned her head back further with her mouth open. Not long after this, she felt him begin to swell inside her, and he put his hand in between them to pinch her clit. She came with a yell and it was enough to send him over the edge. He screamed out his release.

"OHHHH!" Eric yelled.

"YEEESSS!" Sookie yelled, breathing heavily. She leaned her head against his shoulder and panted.

"You are incredible, lover." Eric stated, softly kissing her shoulder and without pulling out. He rubbed her shoulders gently, calming her down.

"What time is it?" Sookie murmured.

"It's midnight."

"Hold me?" she asked in a small voice. He nodded and spooned her from behind holding her around her waist; nuzzling the back of her neck. Soon, her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep. Eric smiled to himself and slipped into downtime.

_She is magnificent._

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me what you think! Next up: Sookie meets Bill Compton! By the way, I've made an Eric/Sookie fan video! check it out on Youtube! The link is on my profile.**


	10. Bill Compton

**You know the dealio; I do not own characters of True Blood. Review and Enjoy!**

**_Previously:_ **

**_In Chapter 8:_ **

_"Yes, I am excited. I'm just not excited to see myself change. I don't know what to expect. I might turn back into a monster…or worse. We'll see what we see." Jade said, staring off into the night._

_"Yes, we'll see."_

_Vera watched as Jade slumped her shoulders and sighed in defeat. Both her children went off to their rooms to rest for the day._

_Vera smiled. She was absolutely sure Jade was going to win and succeed._

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_ **

_What time is it?" Sookie murmured._

_"It's midnight."_

_"Hold me?" she asked in a small voice. He nodded and spooned her from behind holding her around her waist; nuzzling the back of her neck. Soon, her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep. Eric smiled to himself and slipped into downtime._

_She is magnificent._

* * *

**_Next morning:_ **

Eric had left that morning before dawn approached. She woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. She sighed in disappointment. She had work today in the afternoon, so she decided to use her time to tend to the flowers outside in the front yard. Sookie was sorry to say that she has been neglecting them for some time. While she was pulling out weeds, she heard the familiar mental signature of her brother. She stopped what she was doing and got off the ground.

His truck pulled on the side of the farmhouse. Jason got out of his truck, quickly approaching his sister. He pulled her into a tight embrace, hugging her hello.

"Hey Sook. How's my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister, Jase." She said chuckling. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You got anything to eat? I'm starving." Jason said, making his inside the house. Sookie smiled and sighed. _Typical Jason_ , Sookie thought. She didn't really mind cooking for her brother. She loved him dearly, and plus, she didn't have anyone else other than herself to cook for. So she was okay with it. He was already inside and Sookie found him in the kitchen, filling a glass with water. He drank it down in one gulp.

"How's everything? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Sookie said, getting out some eggs and bacon. As soon as she put the bacon on the skillet, it began to sizzle. Jason got up, went to the refrigerator and drank orange juice out if the jug. Sookie turned her head and rushed over to Jason slapping upside his head.

"Ow, shit Sook! What was that for?" Jason exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"Pour that in a glass next time, Jase!" Sookie said, thrusting a glass in Jason's chest. He grabbed it and poured juice into his cup. He sat back down. Sookie was beating eggs and poured them into a skillet. While she was making scrambled eggs, she could hear Jason's thoughts. He sounded troubled in his head. Things were quiet for a moment until Jason broke the silence.

"Hey Sook, you remember Maudette Pickens?" Jason was eyeballing her.

"Sure, I think she graduated in my class." Sookie replied, looking back at her brother. He sounded troubled in his thoughts because he was with her a couple of days ago.

"Someone killed her in her apartment last night."

"How did this happen?" Sookie gasped.

"She had some vampire bites, but, uh, that wasn't what did it." Jason was nervous. "She was strangled to death." Sookie couldn't picture Maudette as the fangbanger type and said so.

"Didn't you used to hang around Maudette, Jason?" Sookie asked. She knew for a fact that Jason didn't kill her, but slept around with her and a few other dozen women in Bon Temps. "I hope the sheriff won't want to talk to you." Andy had quite the grudge against Jason, simply because he had good looks and will try anything to shoot him down.

Sookie was done with the bacon and eggs and put them on a plate in front of Jason. Sookie poured herself some juice and sat in front of Jason. He was already nearly done by the time Sookie sat down.

"Lots of people knew Maudette." Jason said defensively. "She liked to go to that vampire bar in Shreveport. Maybe that's where she got those bites." Jason was wiping his mouth, done with the subject. He took his plate to the sink. "Thanks for breakfast. You working later, Sook?" She nodded. "Then I might see you later tonight. Bye, Sook." He said leaving.

Sookie shook her head and went upstairs to get ready for work. She had to be there in an hour.

* * *

The sun had gone down and Merlotte's was nearly packed. Sookie was tired and ready to take a break; she hadn't gotten one since she arrived around the afternoon. She felt a little sore between her legs…but deliciously so. She smiled to herself. Sookie couldn't wait for her shift to end so she could see Eric again. She even had to read and sign the contract that she forgotten about; being distracted and all.

The whole dinner crowd was gossiping about Maudette's death. Some people think she deserved it for hanging out with vampires. Some felt sorry for her and others just didn't care. Her shields were failing today and she heard everyone's thoughts. Sookie sat at the bar for a few minutes to relax; suddenly someone placed a glass of water in front of her. Sookie looked up to see that it was Sam.

"You okay, Cher?" Sam said with a concerned face.

"I'm fine, thank you Sam. Just a little tired is all." Sookie said, sighing. Sam placed his hand atop hers and his mind was completely open to her.

 _No wonder she's tired! She's been hanging with them damn vamps! She's gonna get herself killed. I have to tell her or it will be too late…I can smell them all over her…_ She instantly raised her shields.

"You sure?" asked Sam.

"Yeah…thanks for the water." Sookie replied taking a sip. She looked down at her hands. _What does Sam want to tell me? How does he know I was with a vampire? And he can smell me,_ Sookie thought to herself. The whole bar went completely silent; you could hear pin drop. That's when she felt it…a void; which meant that another vampire had come to Merlotte's. Sookie turned around to see a creepy, looking vampire with man-bangs and long side-burns. She felt a cold shiver down her spine.

Arlene started towards him. Sookie stood from her stool and shook her head at her, Arlene got the message, knowing that Sookie would serve the new customer, and walked up to him.

"Hey! I'm Sookie and I'll show you to a table if you'd like to follow me." She said, and started to pick a menu up from the stand, but he stopped her hand.

"No, No. A menu won't be necessary." He replied soothingly.

Sookie cast a quick look towards Jane Bodehouse who was sitting at the bar completely sloshed! As per usual, it looked like Sam was going to have to call her son to come pick her up again. Sookie motioned for him to follow her and sit him in a booth. Once she had found a table for the new customer, she whipped out her order book.

"What would you like to drink?" Sookie asked.

"I'll just have a True Blood, if you don't mind." he said, with an impeccable Southern accent, full of charm, but to Sookie, it just seemed fake and over the top; like he was trying too hard to fit in. Sookie stifled a giggle.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with your drink." Sookie said. She microwaved the blood and shook it up, putting it on a tray with a napkin. She hurried back to the table with the True Blood and set it down in front of the vampire. Just as she was starting to walk away from the vampire, he lifted his arms from under the table and knotted his fingers together.

"Sookie…what time do you get off?"

"Excuse me?" Sookie said, annoyed.

"What time do you get off work? I was wondering if we could chat when you get off. The name's Bill by the way... Bill Compton." He said, smirking. He was laying on his southern gentlemen charm on too thick; fully expecting her to be naïve enough to fall for it.

"Well, I don't finish till much later and by that time I'll probably be extremely tired and grumpy." Sookie said. She felt uneasy around him for some reason and thought he was just plain creepy. Who in the world would ask a person they have just met what time did they get off? She felt extreme discomfort by the way he was looking at her, in which was just plain perverted. Sookie decided that she would not be having a little chat with this vampire, after work, in the dark, on her own, and without any witnesses or protection.

"Well ... that is extremely disappointing..." he growled.

"Don't you growl at me! I don't care if you're a human or a vampire, I am a lady and you will treat me as such!" Sookie said to him, angrily as if she were speaking to a toddler.

"Then would you please do me the honor of accompanying me out on a date ... to a place of your choosing." he said, in a much calmer voice. "It is a way of apologizing for my rudeness just now." He finished, smiling. Sookie nearly gagged. For some reason, there was something off about him. Thankfully she was already seeing someone and she could turn down his offer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline. My…" She paused. What could she call Eric? Boyfriend? Lover? Escort? "Boyfriend wouldn't appreciate seeing me with another man or vampire." She said sweetly. For some strange reason, she felt satisfaction telling the creepy vampire she was taken…and quite taken indeed.

"If I may ask, who is your boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business, Mr. Compton. And I'd appreciated if you finished your blood and leave." She said, walking away.

Bill smirked to himself.

* * *

Jade had awoken from her day rest; she sat up on the side edge of the bed thinking about future events, and how she was going to prevent Appius from getting to Eric. _The only way for me to prevent Eric from further misery is to look for a way to break the Sire bond between Eric and his maker. Can it be done?_ She pondered those thoughts and suddenly she gasped. There was definitely a spell that could make this happen, but she wasn't sure if there was a witch around willing to do it. Jade would have to ask the Ancient Pythoness.

She took a quick shower and dressed in to a black tank top, skin tight blue jeans and a leather jacket. After she was done with her meeting with the Ancient Pythoness she was going back to Shreveport. _I'm sure they're all anxious to find out what happened with the queen. Speaking of which, I need to inform Sookie of this situation before it's too late,_ Jade thought.

It was around eight when she left her room and made her way to her maker and the Ancient Pythoness. She was down the hall when Rasul caught up with her. She walked ahead, turned and faced him, stopping him from walking further.

"You're a spy for the Ancient Pythoness aren't you?" Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes. I've been a spy for the last 10 years. I was to make sure the queen didn't get ahead of herself or caused any trouble."

"Let me guess, Pythia has foreseen this battle between me and the queen. And she wants to make sure I win. Right?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know how she is. She knows what she can." Jade nodded her head. There was one thing Pythia was well known for and that was being cryptic. She knows there's more to this whole situation than she's letting on and Jade knows for a fact if you know the future ahead of time, you could end up altering it. Jade is _no_ amateur psychic. Jade looked at Rasul.

"Well, if you're going to continue spying on the queen, I would like for you to keep me posted. I wanna know her every move, every decision, _every spoken word_. Are we clear?" Rasul bowed his head.

"As you wish, your majesty." Jade cringed and shook her head. She already knew why he called her that. Jade was pretty sure Pythia had informed him what was going on.

"I'm not exactly the queen yet. There's no telling if I'm even gonna win this against the queen. You know how she is. I could end up screwing up."

"And that is why I believe you are going to win. Unlike most vampires, you are not arrogant and cocky. Sophie-Ann truly believes she'll win this and that will be her biggest downfall. The queen has been screwing up for quite some time now. I never thought her fit to be queen. Knowing of your reputation, I'm quite sure you _are_ going to win. You are more powerful than any vampire that has ever existed. You may not be a queen yet, but you certainly will be." Rasul said. Jade sighs; shrugging her shoulders and continued on to Pythia's hotel room.

Rasul followed after her. Jade didn't live four thousand years believing she was invincible. It's not realistic. She is _however_ impossible to kill because she'll always see it coming. But one thing she's learned: always expect the unexpected.

She can't see _everything._

 **A/N: Like it? Love it? Okay? No** **Eric this chapter unfortunately. But there will be more of him in the next. I've decided what Godric's relationship with Eric would be: vampire brothers. Appius will be 2500, Godric would still be 2000 years old and of course you all know how old Eric is. By the way, I'm using Godric from the TV show. NOT THE BOOK.**


	11. I'll be Your Mentor

**A/N: Hey everyone! Been a while, hasn’t it? Thank you all for your reviews, it was much appreciated! Unfortunately, this chapter should been posted over a week and a half ago, but academics got in the way and this is the first time I ever had any time to update this story.**

**So in this chapter, well learn more about how Jade and Eric first met and how it escalated from there. I hate to sound like a douche, but this is my story, if you don’t like this story or whatever, don’t read it! Just throwing that out there. Some of you may not like this chapter!**

**Remember, I do not own characters of True Blood. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

_Previously:_

_"And that is why I believe you are going to win. Unlike most vampires, you are not arrogant and cocky. Sophie-Ann truly believes she'll win this and that will be her biggest downfall. The queen has been screwing up for quite some time now. I never thought her fit to be queen. Knowing of your reputation, I'm quite sure you are going to win. You are more powerful than any vampire that has ever existed. You may not be a queen yet, but you certainly will be." Rasul said. Jade sighs; shrugging her shoulders and continued on to Pythia's hotel room._

_Rasul followed after her. Jade didn't live four thousand years believing she was invincible. It's not realistic. She is however impossible to kill because she'll always see it coming. But one thing she's learned: always expect the unexpected._

_She can't see everything._

* * *

Jade was driving in her car on the highway towards Shreveport. These past few days have been taxing and Jade was anxious to get back and warn everyone of the shit storm coming their way.  She was more anxious about telling Eric his maker is making an appearance soon. No one could be able to describe how Jade felt right at this moment. 600 years they’ve known each other…stood by each other and have been inseparable. Ever since they first met, Jade had this overwhelming feeling to take Eric under her wing.

 _He had so much potential, but most of it would have been wasted away on unnecessary cruelty and violence. He would have spent an eternity hurting innocent people and torturing himself. Luckily he was still young and discovering the world. In which gave me the opportunity to undo the damage Appius has caused,_ Jade thought sadly.

She instantly thought back to when they first met and smiled.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_She stood on the rooftop, watching him taking a stroll on the streets under the moonlight. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Jade could see a lot of anger and pain within his very soul.  He seemed pretty guilty and haunted by something from his past. That’s when it happened; his whole life flashed before her eyes; indicating she knows every bit of him. She was surprised to know that his maker was Appius Livius Ocella. That sadistic, cruel, worthless excuse of a vampire…or man, Jade thought with aggravation._

_Once she found him, he was lost; a shell of who he used to be and a broken man. She first saw him and knew his perception of humanity was warped. His whole essence of self was distorted. He was convinced by his maker that it was in a vampire’s nature to be cruel. That a vampire’s main purpose in life was to fuck, feed and dominate the weaker species._

_When Eric met Jade at first, of course like any typical male, he wanted to fuck her. But after she got him to think about it for a few moments…he didn’t seem to want to anymore. Eric gazed at her curiously, trying to figure out what was so familiar about her. Jade seemed so motherly and warm to Eric, it was almost as if they were related. Jade smiled at him knowingly, she knew what was going on in his head and couldn’t be further from what she was thinking as well._

_Eric also felt there was something different about her, that she wasn’t quite a normal vampire. He cocked his head to side, narrowing his eyes. Jade cocked her eyebrow at him and chuckled._

_“I bet you’re wondering what I am?” she asked with a small smile on her face. He nodded at her in awe._

_“You don’t seem like a typical vampire. You seem so…tranquil and…” he trailed, at a loss for words. She shrugged her shoulders._

_“I don’t know what to tell you. Mostly any other vampire I’ve met don’t really like me all that much. They were always cautious and tense around me. Probably because of I can do and what I’m capable of.” She replied, crossing her arms over her chest._

_“And that is?” Eric said arching an eyebrow._

_“Well I’m pretty well known amongst supes. Mainly because of how many times I’ve saved humans and spared their lives.” Eric eyes widened in shock, then quickly schooled his features and bowed his head in respect._

_“Ahhh, so you have heard of me?” Jade said, smirking._

_“Aren’t you Jade Valentine…the human sympathizer? You’re pretty notorious.” Eric replied nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow._

_“Let me guess…Ocella told you who I was, yes? He also told you I was pathetic and a disgrace among vampires and shouldn’t have been given the gift of immortality?” Jade laughed. Eric only stared at her; a flash of fury flickered in his eyes. Jade wasn’t sure where his fury was pointed to, her or his maker._

_“How do you know who my maker is? Did you know him?” Jade narrowed her eyes at Eric._

_“I do know him. Ugh, I met him once. Didn’t like him…no, I hated him. If there was anyone on earth who didn’t deserve the gift of immortality it was him. He seems to think dominating the weaker species, being cruel and violent is the way to survive.” Jade asked ignoring Eric’s question. Eric only stared at her in awe. He shook his head, bringing himself back to the female vampire._

_“I think you know a little too much for someone who has met him only once. Care to explain?” Jade grinned. If she weren’t a psychic, she wouldn’t know he was going to follow her and spy on her. He was drawn to her in a way he couldn’t describe…not romantically, but something akin to a maker being drawn to a human he or she wants to turn. Eric wanted to know why he felt this way and he wanted to know more about Jade._

_She was pretty mysterious and doesn’t seem very fazed by their meeting, almost like she was expecting it. Jade was smiling at him and staring at him with a knowing gaze. She turned away, getting ready to leave when she stopped and looked over her shoulder._

_“I don’t think you are ready to know of the things I can do. Not yet, maybe some other time in the distant future. I’ll be seeing you around…kiddo.” Jade said and continued to walk away. She disappeared, leaving Eric staring in shock with his mouth wide open._

_For months, Jade travelled around Europe. She was familiarizing herself with different cultures and learning new languages. Every now and then she would run into trouble or save some innocent human from a fate worse than death. She could always feel Eric following her nearby, watching in curiosity and fascination. Finally by the time she made it to England, she disappeared and he lost her completely; almost as if she disappeared into thin air. How did he lose her? Where did she go?_

_It was a couple of hours before dawn and he went back to the room he was staying in. When he walked into his room, he was completely shocked to find her sitting on the couch with a grin on her face. She had her legs crossed, and her arms spread out on the back of the couch. He may have gasped, but he was too frozen and shocked to notice. Jade finally broke the silence._

_“Surprised to see me?”_

_“Where did you…” Jade interrupted._

_“I know you have been following me. Why?”_

_“I don’t know. For some reason, I feel drawn to you. I can’t really explain it.” Eric was still in a state of shock. He still hadn’t move from his spot in front of the door._

_“This pull you feel towards me…it isn’t romantic but something…that feels more familial?” Jade questioned raising an eyebrow._

_“Yes…that’s actually one way to explain it. How did you…” Jade interrupted him._

_“I feel it too, Mr. Northman. Do you know why I’m here?”_

_“Because you discovered I was following you?”_

_“Well, that’s part of it. But do you know the real reason why I’m here?” Eric shook his head._

_“If I had to guess, I’d say we were meant to cross paths. Fate has decided you needed a companion…a real one, I don’t do this very often…well not at all.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him to sit on the end of the bed. He looked up at her curiously. She stood in front of him with her hands behind her back. Jade had to carefully say what she was thinking without revealing her extra abilities._

_“Mr. Northman, I know of the things your maker did to you. Matter fact, I know of every single thing Appius has done in his past. He’s cruel, sadistic, and a child molester…a true monster. He has done things that will certainly disgust you. He didn’t just become cruel when he was turned into a vampire; he was cruel as a human as well. Vampires like him do not deserve to live. He thinks being a vampire makes you who you are…when in fact it’s who you are that makes the vampire.” Jade explained. He could tell she was an old vampire and could see the experience and wisdom in her eyes. He listened to her with rapt attention._

_She grabbed his hands and pulled him to stand in front of her. She cupped his face with both her hands and looked into his eyes. When Eric looked into her eyes, he could see warmth, comfort and her silently telling him: I am here to help you. She looked into his eyes, like a mother would to her son. Warmth washed over him and he instantly relaxed._

_“You have potential to be truly powerful Mr. Northman. Being a vampire is not what makes you strong. Being cruel and violent does not serve its purpose for survival. It takes pure instinct, and common sense to survive. Qualities your maker lacks. Being a vampire only enhances qualities you already have. I can teach you things your maker has not. I can show you how to truly be a vampire and how to survive. Do you want my help or not?” Jade said. Eric only looked at her with a blank face._

_He knows nothing of this vampire, yet he strongly feels he can trust her. He could see and feel she was being truthful. Is this what he’s been looking for? Is this the reason why he’s been traveling everywhere and searching for something and not knowing what it is? Is this what he needs?_

_The answer is yes…to all questions. He was definitely looking for someone like her; someone to teach him to be stronger. Someone who isn’t a cruel son a bitch; someone who’s more interested in preparing him to survive on his own than trying to dominate him. Eric was lucky Appius got bored with him and released him, or otherwise he wouldn’t have lasted any longer. He knew this was risky, but he was willing to take his chance with this vampire, and trust her, who’s much older and wiser than any other vampire he’s ever met. He nodded his head at her, and she smiled back at him._

_“Okay then. Let the mentoring begin! Follow me.” she said, releasing his face and walking away. He stood in silence and closed his eyes. I hope I know what I’m doing,Eric thought to himself. He then walked out the room at vampire._

_End of flashback._

* * *

Jade grinned and laughed. _God, he was like a little boy meeting his hero for the first time; curious, fascinated, and innocent-ish. I guess in a way I do see him as my son. He could’ve left my side at any time after I felt he was ready to be on his own…but no, he stuck by me instead. I wonder why? I know him well enough to know that he doesn’t like talking about emotions…period. I think Miss Stackhouse may change that very soon. He knows without a doubt, I’ll always have his back,_ Jade thought.

She pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia when she suddenly had an intense vibe, which means something bad has happened since she’s been gone. She got out her car and walked into the building. Just as soon she entered into the bar, everyone became silent. She stopped in her tracks and spotted Eric sitting on his throne, looking bored…as usual.

“Carry on.” She told the whole bar, and then everyone continued on as if nothing happened. Eric nodded his head at Jade, and she jutted her chin towards his office. Jade walked through the hallway with Eric following behind her. Carrie suddenly appeared; Jade could feel her child’s excitement and anticipation through the bond. She chuckled at her and Carrie grinned. Eric sat in the chair in front of the desk, Carrie sat on the couch, and finally Pam joined them sitting next to Carrie.

“How did it go with the queen?” Eric asked. Jade sighed.

“As expected. She tried to demand me to give up Sookie.” Eric growled at this. “But of course I said hell no. She tried to pull rank on me and I basically put her ass in her place. That should hold her off for a while. You know how the queen is…impulsive and impatient. I’d give her at least 3 weeks until she decides to make a stupid move and cross me in the process.”

“She has no idea what kind of shit she’s putting herself in.” Carrie said. Pam chuckled.

“Course not cupcake. The little bitch is milking all that power for all its worth. Too bad pretty soon it’ll come to an end.”

“So what do we do now?” Eric asked.

“We sit and wait. I won’t make my next move until she does. Has Sookie signed the contract yet?” Jade asked to Eric.

“I don’t know. I haven’t actually seen her in the last couple of days. Ever since you left, things have been a little hectic. It seems just because you leave for a few days vampires can do whatever the hell they want!” Eric huffed, annoyed.

“Maybe they just don’t like you.” Jade joked, chuckling. Carrie and Pam snickered. Eric scowled at Jade.

“Ha ha. Chill man, I was only kidding.” Jade laughed.

“Ha ha. Funny.” Eric replied with sarcasm.

“So what’s been going on here that’s been hectic? What have I missed?”

“We found out who’s been stealing from Fangtasia.” Carrie said.

“And?”

“Longshadow, the cheating bastard cunt.” Pam piped in. Jade nodded her head.

“I take it you haven’t exterminated him yet?” Jade wasn’t surprised to find it was Longshadow. She was suspicious of him when Eric first hired him.

“We were waiting for you to return from the queen’s.” Eric replied.

“What do you need me for? You usually do the interrogate and torture thing.”

“I’m not the sheriff. Only you would be able to give him the true death. I didn’t want to be brought up on charges by the magister. You just ordered me to find the thief and nothing else.” Eric explained. Jade was pleased by this and smiled at him. She was on edge and needed an outlet to take her anger out on. She took out a cigarette and lit it. Jade sighed deeply and stared off into space.

“There’s more isn’t there?” Jade looked at Eric.

“Pam, Carrie, leave me alone with Eric.” Jade said with a pained look on her face.

 **A/N: Like it? Love it? Okay? No? I’m really sorry that I haven’t updated in a while, school and all that jazz. So what do ya think?**                                                                                                        


	12. Like You've Never Seen Jade Before

**A/N: Hi everyone! New chapter, finally! Thank you all for the reviews! You know the dealio, I don’t own characters of SVM or true blood. All goes to CH and AB.**

**Warning: There will be some sexual abuse and torture in this chapter. If this bothers you, then skip it.**

**BTW: There will be NO romantic or sexual relationship of any kind between Jade and Eric. They’ll love each other as siblings, like Nora and Eric (except they won’t have sex with each other) or mother and son (like Godric and Eric).**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**_Previously_ ** **:**

**_From Chapter 10:_ **

_"Then would you please do me the honor of accompanying me out on a date ... to a place of your choosing." he said, in a much calmer voice. "It is a way of apologizing for my rudeness just now." He finished, smiling. Sookie nearly gagged. For some reason, there was something off about him. Thankfully she was already seeing someone and she could turn down his offer._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline. My…" She paused. What could she call Eric? Boyfriend? Lover? Escort? "Boyfriend wouldn't appreciate seeing me with another man or vampire." She said sweetly. For some strange reason, she felt satisfaction telling the creepy vampire she was taken…and quite taken indeed._

_"If I may ask, who is your boyfriend?"_

_"That's none of your business, Mr. Compton. And I'd appreciated if you finished your blood and leave." She said, walking away._

_Bill smirked to himself._

* * *

**_From Chapter 11:_ **

_"I take it you haven't exterminated him yet?" Jade wasn't surprised to find it was Longshadow. She was suspicious of him when Eric first hired him._

_"We were waiting for you to return from the queen's." Eric replied._

_"What do you need me for? You usually do the interrogation and torture thing."_

_"I'm not the sheriff. Only you would be able to give him the true death. I didn't want to be brought up on charges by the magister. You just ordered me to find the thief and nothing else." Eric explained. Jade was pleased by this and smiled at him. Thank goodness he saved him for her. She needed something to rip apart. She was on edge and needed an outlet to take her anger on. She took out a cigarette and lit it. Jade sighed deeply and stared off into space._

_"There's more isn't there?" Jade looked at Eric._

_"Pam, Carrie, leave me alone with Eric." Jade said with a pained look on her face._

* * *

Pam and Carrie left the room, leaving Jade and Eric alone. They were both silent. Jade continued smoking her cigarette, closing her eyes. _This is not going to be easy at all,_ Jade thought sadly. She sighs to herself.

“Jade what’s wrong? You seem troubled by something.” Jade snorted and barked a laugh bitterly.

“What gave me away?”

“You always smoke when something is bothering you.” Eric shrugged. Jade blew out a puff of air.

“I’m not going to mince words with you, Eric. After I saw the queen, Vera and the Ancient Pythoness summoned me…”Jade trailed off. Eric’s head snapped to attention. He tensed and looked fully alert now. He knows every single time the AP and Vee calls for her it turns out to be bad news. Eric closes his eyes and sighs.

“Eric, your maker is coming to Louisiana.” Jade said, looking straight at Eric; who now looked back up at her and had a frightened look on his face. A look Jade has always hated seeing on him. She spent centuries trying to get him talk about everything Appius did to Eric, even more so trying to heal him. A few centuries after they met, a nerve was hit when he saw a man attack a woman in a dark alley and nearly raped her. Jade stood in the shadows of the alley watching Eric tear the guy limb from limb; with so much rage and violence. In which worried Jade. She already knew what happened to Eric; getting him to talk about it was more of a method to get him to open up to her and release all his feelings. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Eric’s sudden reply.

“When?” Eric asked through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know. I just know he’s coming. Something tells me soon too.” Jade said. He stared off into space and stood completely still. He was trying to reign in his intense anger and hatred for his maker.

She could tell he was bottling up his emotions. All the shame, anger and regret just kept building up; rotting within the very core of his body. Another few centuries he would have turned into a cruel monster with no remorse for killing innocent people. Jade was lucky to have found him before it was too late. After she made Carrie, Appius showed up again trying re-instate his control over Eric. He never forgave himself for letting Appius get the best of him; Jade was trying to convince him that it was not his fault and there was nothing he could do.

_Flashback:_

_“Child, you will get on your knees and service me!” Ocella growled. Eric shook his head violently. He tried to fight the urge to go over to his maker, but it was getting to be painful. He finally conceded and fell to his knees, defeated. He bowed his head in respect and closed his eyes. Ocella smiled an evil smile; feeling smug and pleased with his child._

_“That’s a good boy. Now lift your head up and open your mouth.” Eric did what he always did when he was about to service his maker…shut himself off and not react to anything. He raised his head and opened his mouth, waiting for what was about to come. Ocella opened his pants and thrust into Eric’s mouth. Eric closed his eyes and went into downtime…_

_30 minutes had passed and Jade returned with her newest child Carrie after teaching her to feed on a human. She was surprised, yet proud Caroline learned how to feed without draining the human. Jade could tell Carrie was going to be her most successful creation yet._

_They were about to enter the home when she stopped and her eyes widened. Carrie watched in fear and awe as her maker’s eyes glowed and turned to a red color; she could feel vast amounts of rage washing over her in the maker/child bond. Jade swiftly disappeared into the house. Carrie quickly followed behind her._

_The scene Jade saw before her broke her heart. She saw Eric naked, bent over the table looking lifeless, while Ocella was thrusting hard into Eric and growling loudly. She clenched her fists, tight enough to hear her knuckled pop and draw blood. She ran over to Appius, grabbed him by his hair and threw him against the wall. She quickly sped over to him before he could get up, grabbing his head roughly and banged his skull against the wall repeatedly. When she heard a crack she stopped instantly. Appius was on the floor, healing and looking straight at Jade with hatred. But it quickly changed to fear and shock when he how her eyes looked._

_Her eyes were shone a bright red. She stood over him, looking down at him with so much disgust, anger and pity._

_“This better not be what it looks like…THIS BETTER NOT BE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! Because if it is, then I’m entirely sure you were just forcing yourself upon Eric like a pathetic fool! You mother-fucking piece of shit! I KNOW you’re not in my house…raping a dear good friend of mine…and thinking you’re going to get away with it! Because if you are…you are sorely mistaken and fucking out of your goddamn mind!” She yelled._

_“This does not involve you. I should kill you for interfering between me and my child!” he growled._

_Jade wrapped her hand around his neck and held him in the air. She bent him over the table in the same place Eric was and broke the leg off a chair. She started to push it into his ass roughly…making Appius squeal and scream like a little girl._

_“Does this please you? Do you like this Appius? Oh right…you do. I BET YOU’D LOVE IT SO FUCKING MUCH IF I GLAMORED SOME FILTHY DIRTY HUMAN OFF THE STREETS INTO STICKING EVERY OBJECT UP YOUR ASS!  NO? HOW ABOUT I JUST RIP FUCKING DICK OFF AND FEED IT SOME HUNGRY ANIMAL ON THE STREETS? WOULD YOU FUCKING LOVE THAT? YOU PATHETIC COWARDLY, SAD EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE! Do you want this, you dirty fuck?! Do you?! Fucking answer me! Do you want this?! DO YOUUU!!!!” Jade screamed with so much rage as she was thrusting the broken chair leg in his anus. Appius screamed and had blood tears running down his cheeks, he was trying hard to escape Jade’s wrath. Resistance was futile…he wasn’t going anywhere. She pushed the leg harder into him, making him feel every bit of shame, pain and anguish he made Eric feel. Ocella sobbed in pain. She was ripping the insides of his anus to shreds._

_Suddenly Jade stopped and pulled it out. There was blood coated on the broken chair leg. Jade threw it over her shoulder and turned her back to him. Everyone stood still. Everything was silent; you could hear a pin drop. She was closing her eyes and taking deep breaths; clenching her fists. It’s been a long time since she’s lost her control to blood lust. Luckily she stopped before she could kill him, or otherwise she would have to face dire consequences. She broke the silence by speaking in an eerily calm voice._

_“If I were you…I’d disappear…and you had better run fast and far, because if I find you…you won’t be so lucky next time.” She turned to face Ocella, who was trying to stand up and get out of there as quick as possible. “If you ever go near Eric again, I will fucking torture you for centuries…and make you beg constantly for final death. Are we clear? Do you fucking hear me?” Ocella only stared at her…finally seeing the error in underestimating her. **She will pay for this! No one touches me! No one takes my child away from me,** Ocella thought to himself with rage._

_“This isn’t over. You all will pay for this! I will be back! Mark my words, Valentine…mark my words…” he trailed off in a dark eerie voice. He sped out the door, disappearing into the night. Jade looked at Eric and saw he was looking at her shock, surprise and gratitude. Jade cleared her throat._

_“Excuse me.” Jade said walking away, leaving Eric and Carrie alone with each other. Carrie didn’t dare say anything; she feared all hell would break loose if she did. Eric walked away a moment later leaving Carrie alone. **Wow** , Carrie thought._

_End of flashback._

It was then from that moment when Eric realized just how loyal Jade truly is and what she is willing to do to protect her friends and loved ones. He hadn’t left her side at all and he didn’t feel the need to. As long as Appius was still alive, he would never be safe on his own. But that wasn’t the main reason he stayed with her. There was more to it than that, but he couldn’t explain what it was that kept him close to her. And now his worse fears are bubbling to the surface; his maker is about to return to him. He looked back at Jade who had a pained look on her face.

“There may be a way to prevent him from forcing you to do anything you don’t want to do…but it’s risky and may kill you.” Jade said in a small voice.

“What? Please, tell me. I’d do anything to relieve myself of _that_ torture. And…fuck, Sookie! I don’t think…I can’t…I can’t display to her that kind of cruelness.”

“Eric you can’t keep this kind of thing from her. She needs to know this… _everything_. Or otherwise she could get hurt and it’ll be too late to save her. Besides, I think she’d understand. You both have more in common than you think, Eric.” Eric looked up confused and hesitant. _What does she mean by that,_ Eric thought to himself? Jade sighed.

“You don’t have to tell her everything he did to you, just explain what’s going on so she’ll know what to expect and can be prepared for it when the time comes.” Eric nodded his head and stood up from his chair. “Let’s go and see her now. I need to talk to her about the contract anyway.” Jade continued picking up her car keys.

**“** Let’s go.”

* * *

It was close to midnight when Sookie made it home from Merlotte’s. She was exhausted after working a double shift and even more displeased when Bill Compton came back to ask her out again. Throughout most of the evening he sat in the same booth and watched her from afar. His gaze on her unsettled her; she was beginning to really hate this vampire that couldn’t seem to take a hint. What was even weirder was that she could feel this pressure brushing against her brain trying to penetrate her mind. It was weird, because she felt the same thing when she met Jade for the first time. Speaking of which, she still hadn’t read over and signed the contract.

She went to her bedroom, took of her Merlotte’s uniform and changed into some pajamas. She grabbed the stack of papers off her nightstand going back downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea. Before she even had a chance to sit down, she heard the rumbling of a car pulling in front of her house. Sookie went to the front door looking out to see Jade and Eric approach the steps. Feeling excited she yanked the door open charging for Eric and jumped into his arms. He caught her spinning her around and chuckling. He kissed her deeply and passionately, realizing just now how much he missed her. Sookie leaned her forehead against his grinning like a madwoman. 

“I’m sorry if I had not been able to see you lately. Things seem to get out of hand when Jade leaves the area. Did you miss me, lover?” he asked her. Sookie giggled.

“Of course I did, silly! And I understand if you were busy, Eric. I know you both have responsibilities. It’s OK. I’m sure you had better things to do than hang out with a backwoods, trashy waitress anyway.” Sookie replied shyly. Eric shook his head at her.

“You are not trashy. Why would you even say that about yourself? Lover I assure you I would rather spend my time ravishing and worshipping you than spending my time at Fangtasia.” He said huskily. Sookie blushed and buried her head into his shoulders. Jade tried to stifle her chuckles, but it sounded more like she was coughing.

“So what brings you both here?” Sookie asked, looking at Jade.

“We came here to talk about a few things…important things.” Jade said seriously. Sookie nodded her head noticing Eric stiffened. She looked back at him with a questioning look, but he had a thoughtful expression on his face. He shook his head snapping out of it and carried Sookie bridal style into her farm house. Jade followed behind only to stop in the doorway. She cleared her throat.

“Uh Sookie? You need to invite me in.” Jade said smiling. Sookie giggled to herself.

“Oh right. I’m sorry. Would you please come in, Jade?” Sookie asked sweetly. Jade chuckled. Eric sat on the couch, pulling Sookie into his lap. Jade sat across from them crossing her knees together. She tented her fingers on top her of knees; changing her expression to a serious one.

“First things first; the contract. Have you looked it over and signed it?” Jade asked.

“No, I haven’t had the chance to lately. I’ve been working more double shifts lately.” Jade shook her head. She had a feeling the shifter was deliberately putting Sookie on double shifts to keep her away from the vampires…more specifically Eric. She noticed times before how Sam could see how intimate Sookie was with Eric. She needed to pay a visit to him anyway.

 “Yeah, that simply won’t do. You need to read and sign those papers ASAP! Trust me, I feel they’re going to be needed. Given what’s been happening.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“You remember when I explained the Vampire Hierarchy to you? The kings and queens; the sheriffs and states divided into areas?” Sookie nodded her head. “Well Louisiana has a queen. Her name is Sophie Ann. She sent a vampire to my Area to procure a human. In other words, kidnap a human and bring them into her court. Make them her pet. The vampire she sent is Bill Compton.” Sookie’s eyes widened and she stiffened in Eric’s lap.

“Isn’t that against the law? Can she do this?!” Sookie asked in panic.

“Technically, no, ever since vampires came out of the coffin it’s has been against vampire protocol to harm a human in anyway. But of course, like many vampires today, Sophie Ann ignores protocol. She thinks because she’s queen she can do whatever the hell she wants…and get away with it. She’s been having Bill Compton procure special humans for the past 85 years. Now he’s looking for a human in my area. I’ve intervened and prevented this from happening.”

“Who is he looking for?” Sookie asked. The whole room went silent. Sookie could feel Eric stiffened under her. Jade looked regretful and stared back at Sookie.

“Me? Why would she want me? I’m nothing special. How did she even know about me in the first place? I don’t go around telling the world of my disability. So I don’t understand how she could have known.”

“Sweetie, you’re telepathic and telepaths are a rare thing in the supernatural world. You have no idea how valuable you really are. I take it you’ve met Compton recently?” Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced at Eric and noticed he looked pissed off. Sookie nodded her head.

“He’s been coming to Merlotte’s every night trying to ask me out. He watches me like a hawk and tries to start a conversation. He’s creepy. It’s starting to make me nervous.” Eric tightened his arms around Sookie. Jade only stared at Sookie and smirked to herself. She knew Bill wasn’t going to do what he was ordered to do. _Looks like Longshadow is gonna have company soon._ But this time when Jade confronts Bill, and she’ll make sure Bill, and the queen know that she is not playing games with them.

“I’m glad you told me this. Looks like I need to pay Compton a visit. Anyways, there’s more we need to tell you. But I feel Eric should tell you this. It’s his story after all. And Eric… two things, one: take a couple weeks off from Fangtasia; Pam, Carrie and I can handle the bar. Two: I think you two should exchange more blood…you know why Eric.” Jade explained, looking straight at Eric. Eric nodded his head. Sookie looked between them confused.

“I’ll leave you both to it and take care of my business. Eric, remember what we talked about. It’s important she knows what going on so she can be ready. Are we clear?” she said standing up.

“Yes.” He replied.

“Good. You both enjoy your night and spend as much time together as you can. Okay? See ya!” Jade said, running out the door at vampire speed.

* * *

 

They both watched as Jade ran and disappeared into the night. Eric sighed to himself. _This is not going to be pleasant for her to hear. I wish I could shield her from this part of our world,_ Eric thought with sadness.

Sookie continued to look at the front door in the foyer. _What’s going on? What did Jade and Eric talk about? What does Eric have to tell me,_ Sookie thought to herself? She noticed Eric looked thoughtful again.

“What are you thinking about?” Sookie whispered.

“There’s something I need to talk to you about. But first things first, I haven’t seen you in a couple of days and…I want you.” He said in a husky voice, nuzzling into her neck. He turned her around making her straddle his thighs. He grounded her against his cock. Sookie moaned. He grabbed her hair gently pushing her head to his pressing her lips against his. He sucked on her bottom lip groaning. She parted her lips letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He wrapped his arm around her waist standing up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his hips.

He carried her upstairs to her room and laid her in the middle of the bed.  He pulled back and stood in front of her. He very slowly took off his clothes starting with his t-shirt and threw it somewhere across the room. He stared straight into her eyes running his hands through his hair and sliding it down his neck, his chest, his abs and down to the V that leads to his cock.

“Do you want me Sookie?” He asked huskily, with his eyelids hooded. Sookie was panting and nodded her head. Eric grinned and only stared at her.

“Say it Sookie. I want to hear your voice.”

“Yes. I want you Eric. Please…” she pleaded. It was all Eric needed to hear, so he quickly took his pants off standing in all his glory; his cock fully erect and ready to penetrate her pussy. “It’s your turn lover.” He purred. He was desperate to be inside her. He wanted to pound into her relentlessly so much that she’ll end up waking up sore. But he wanted to draw this out. He wanted to savor this moment.

She got off the bed and Eric took her place lying on his back with his hand behind his head. She released her hair from the pony tail whipping her hair around making it look messy. Eric grinned at her. She smiled shyly.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt, swaying her hips seductively; turning around slowly. She heard the snick of his fangs popping out. She was wondering to herself why she felt so bold tonight. It didn’t matter, she was gonna take advantage of this feeling of confidence and have some fun tonight.

She pulled the shirt over her head and threw it over her shoulder.

“Fuck.” Eric muttered. Sookie giggled again. She reached behind her back, and unhooked her bra, slowly sliding it off her arms.

“Turn around Sookie.” Eric purred. Sookie did as she was told and smirked at him. She ran her hands through hair, sliding them down her collar bone and cupping her breasts. She pinched her nipples and twisted them. Very quickly, Eric jumped off the bed grabbing Sookie, and lying on his back with her on top. He grabbed her hips lifting her up, and entered her swiftly.

Sookie grasped his shoulders, riding him hard. Sookie moaned. He could feel her pussy clenching around his cock as she moves up and down on him. Eric moans.

“Yes…that’s it lover, ride me. Oh yes! Fuck!” Eric shouted. Eric raises himself into a sitting position. Eric runs one hand up the back of her neck to run his fingers through her hair; he leans into her neck and moans into her skin. Sookie leans into his neck and suddenly bites his shoulder, hard enough to drawing blood. She was drinking his blood, moaning, while continuing moving in time with Eric’s thrust.

Eric fangs snap out; he licks where he wants to bite and slides his fangs into her neck; sucking her blood. Her pussy clenches around his cock, milking his release. Eric detaches from her neck, gasping out a deep moan as he cums inside of her. Sookie cries out her orgasm. He licks her bite wounds shut, holding her upright against his chest. He sighs. He could feel her exhaustion, and her happiness.

She instantly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Jade drove into the Merlotte’s parking lot, pulling her car into a dark space where no one can see her. She decided to wait until closing to talk to Sam Merlotte. She sat in her car watching and listening to everything in the bar. She suddenly turned her head towards the woods and sensed a vampire hiding in the trees. Jade smiled to herself.

_Bill Compton…how typical,_ Jade thought with amusement. She sat and waited for him to go inside. Moments passed when finally Bill walked out the woods and went inside. She got out her car and followed after him.

_I’ll deal with Sam a little later._ She sat in a booth further away from him, effectively blocking his view from her. Bill sat in Sookie’s section, even though Sookie’s shift ended hours ago.

A woman with dark brown hair approached Bill’s table. Jade listened closely to their conversation.

“Good evening, my name’s Bill Compton.”

“I’m Dawn your server for tonight. What can I getcha?” she asked.

“Is Sookie working tonight?” Dawn huffed.

“She got off a few hours ago. Did you want to leave her a message?” she asked exasperated.

_Sounds like someone doesn’t like Sookie very much,_ Jade thought. Bill looked disappointed if not a little angry. Bill looked into Dawn’s eyes; glamoring her.

“You will tell Sookie what handsome man Bill Compton is. You will convince her to go out on a date with me.” Bill said in a smooth voice.

_Ha, ha. Really?! Seriously?! My god you are pathetic Bill,_ Jade laughed.

“Bill Compton is a handsome man. Sookie should go out with him.” She said in a daze. Bill broke his gaze on Dawn and left her standing there. Jade chuckled to herself.

_I see_ _we are gonna have many problems with Compton._ Jade ran out of Merlotte’s catching up to Bill. She zoomed in front of Bill, grabbing him by his neck and holding him in the air.

“Bill Compton…the queen’s little butt-boy. Still in my area I see. I thought I told you to leave my area and send a message to the queen?” Bill remained silent and scowled at Jade. Jade chuckled.

“You know you’re in deep shit right? Sookie told me how you constantly come here, asking her out and all that jazz. You _do_ know that she belongs to another vampire right? Well, of course you do, you just didn’t care. Disobeying a direct order…and harassing a human in my area is a big no-no. Which means I have every right to punish you…isn’t that right Billy boy?”

“You should not involve yourself in affairs that don’t concern you.” Bill snapped.

“Hmph, interesting…I was _just_ thinking the same thing about you. Great minds? Ah, no not really. Your mind ain’t so great, Billy. You _really_ shouldn’t involve yourself in matters that go beyond the queen. Trust me…your involvement screams _BIG TROUBLE_.”

“The queen will have your fangs for this!” Bill hissed.

“So you say, but that doesn’t make it true does it? _You_ and the queen oughta back off the telepath or things will get ugly. And I don’t mean butt ugly I mean blazes of hell, blood, guts and wars, ugly. You get me, Bill?” Jade growled into his face. He nodded his head.

“Goody.” Jade replied cheerfully. She let go of his neck dropping him on the ground. She laughed at Bill, ran to her car and drove off in the direction of Shreveport.

_Ah, I love being me,_ Jade thought.

**A/N:** **Like it? Love it? Hate it? In between? Tell me what you think!**


	13. Another Vision

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Oh my! I oughta be ashamed of myself! I haven’t updated for ages… thanks to my new job! So a lot of updates are waay behind schedule! I am so sorry for this! But trust me, the spare time I have after work (which isn’t much, btw) is the time I use to write out my chapters.**

**So guess what? I have Chapter 9 of _Counting On You_ nearly finished, Chapter 12 of _Big Mistakes_ halfway done and the full first chapter of _Unfoolish_ nearly finished. I got a crap-load done, which makes me pretty happy!**

**You know the dealio, I don't own characters of SVM or true blood. All goes to CH and AB.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_Previously:_

_“The queen will have your fangs for this!” Bill hissed._

_“So you say, but that doesn’t make it true does it? You and the queen oughta back off the telepath or things will get ugly. And I don’t mean butt ugly I mean blazes of hell, blood, guts and wars, ugly. You get me, Bill?” Jade growled into his face. He nodded his head._

_“Goody.” Jade replied cheerfully. She let go of his neck dropping him on the ground. She laughed at Bill, ran to her car and drove off in the direction of Shreveport._

_Ah, I love being me, Jade thought._

**Chapter 13**

"Eric what's going on? What do you need to tell me?" She asked softly. He sat back against the headboard of the bed and sighed. He held Sookie between his legs her back against his chest. Eric nuzzled into her cheek, purring softly like a contented cat. He dreaded telling Sookie about his dark past. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.  
  
"I was turned over a thousand years ago by Appius Livius Ocella. He was a sadistic cruel creature with no mercy for any life form human or supernatural. The things I'm about to tell you will upset you...you may even be disgusted and never want to see me again..." He trailed off, looking towards her window. She grabbed his chin and gently turned his face to hers.  
  
"It's ok. You can tell me Eric. I'm sure I need to hear this. Go on." He blew a puff an air and prepared himself.  
  
“When I rose as a vampire, I was confused...disoriented. I was worst of all thirsty. I didn't know where I was or what even happened to me. I looked around and saw the world with new eyes, heard things with new ears. It was really intense. When my eyes landed on my maker I didn't know what to think.  He explained what happened to me and how I was given the gift of immortality. He told I was made to serve him, do as he says and pleasure him as he wishes. He could do whatever he wanted with me and there wouldn't be a thing I could do to stop him.

"He took me away from my family, my life and nearly broke me. During my first couple centuries as a vampire, my maker did things to me…things I won’t ever to you explain in detail. He would force me with the maker's command to make me do things I didn’t want to do. I tried so hard to fight against him, but he was more powerful than I was. He taught me nothing but only to serve and obey him. When I tried to fight against him, or escape him, he’d torture me for hours and then he would force himself on me again…repeatedly. It went on and on until I learned how to shut myself down and just be numb. By the time he was bored with me, he released me. I went off on my own; not knowing how to feed properly, not knowing anything about vampire politics. For about a hundred years I killed and killed, not learning to control my urges and impulses... until I met Jade. She found me, took me in as her one of her own and took care of me. She taught me everything she knew about being a vampire."  
  
Tears pooled into her eyes. Sookie was saddened by Eric's story. She was so sorry he went through such a traumatizing time.  She wanted to so badly console him and comfort him…make all his pain go away. She couldn’t help but fell empathetic, because of what she went through as a little girl; although it wasn’t nearly as horrible as what Eric went through. But she could feel his pain.

"Oh lover, please don't cry. I didn't tell you this to upset you. Please stop crying. I hate seeing you upset." Eric pleaded. He hated seeing her so hurt and sad. Eric could also feel through their blood tie feelings of guilt, shame and hurt. He wondered why she was feeling this way. He looked at her and it pained him to see her this way. He wanted to make the pain go away and see her smile again.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish there was a way I could go back in time and kill the fucker before he could even have the chance to hurt you." She said angrily. Eric only stared her in shock. He was happy to see she truly cared for him enough to protect him. He instantly stiffened under Sookie, knowing he was gonna tell her worse news.  
  
"There's more I need to tell you. Jade's recently discovered that my maker is coming to Louisiana, I assume to re-claim me. As long as I'm still tied to him I am still a slave...his slave. And there's nothing I can do about it." Eric growled. She wanted to make the fucker pay for all he put Eric through. She wanted to desperately find a way to protect him from any more harm. The problem was that she didn't know how.  
  
She was also fearful. He could make Eric do anything he says without resistance. He could make Eric kill her...or worse.

* * *

Bill Compton was going to be a problem. He won’t stop snooping and stalking Sookie until the queen ordered otherwise. Jade decided to back off and keep a close eye on Compton until circumstances changed.

She was driving down hummingbird road, anticipating the queen’s next move; until she felt it. She felt something the woods while driving. Jade stopped the car and parked on the shoulder. She got out the car closing the door, walking straight for the woods. She kept walking and felt the feeling stronger than before. She pushed through some bushes and saw a large pond.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was glowing. But it was a faint glow. She walked out of the bushes approaching the pond. She thought of something suddenly. She took her shoes off and rolled the end of her jeans up to her knees. She took a step into the water until her feet were completely submerged under water.  
  
She felt warmth wash over her. She sighed in bliss. Jade could feel the shiver down her spine triggering another vision:  
  
 _It was day and she was standing in pond; feeling the wind blow in her hair with her eyes closed. The sun was out and shining brightly in the sky. She sighed. The sun felt warm against her skin and her nerve endings were tingling. She was going to enjoy smelling the sun constantly on her skin now._  
  
Suddenly someone shot out of the water. He was tall and he was blonde. She immediately recognized him as Eric. He came up to the surface right in front of jade. He appeared to be smiling with so much joy...childlike joy. It made jade smile like a loon...seeing him happy and relaxed completely.  
  
"What are you waiting for?! The waters great! Don't just stand there!" He shouted with happiness. Jade smiled and laughed at him. He looked so joyful and at peace. Jade couldn't help but feel the same way.  Eric looked past Jade and grinned.  
  
He zoomed out at vampire speed noticing Sookie was watching them with a smile on her face. He grabbed her around the waist lifting her, and she automatically wraps her legs around his hips.  
  
He crushed his lips against hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Jade stood and watched them, smiling at their happiness when suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She felt warm lips press against her shoulder.  
  
"You look so beautiful in the sunlight." He whispered into her ear. Jade smiled and leaned her head back onto his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you. So do you." He chuckled at Jade.  
  
"Let's go for a swim." The voice whispers, brushing his lips against Jade's ear. Jade giggled. She felt kisses being trailed from the spot behind her ear to her neck to her shoulders.  
  
"God...your lips..." Jade moaned.  
  
"What about them?" He whispered huskily. He suckled and nibbled on her earlobe.  
  
"They feel so warm..." Jade trailed off.  
  
"Mmhmm, yes. It feels good to have you in my arms again, Jade."  
  
"It feels good to feel your lips against my skin again." Jade whispered. He picked her up and carried her into the water. When they were in the water deep enough Jade moved in front of him; her chest pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck her forehead leaning on his shoulder; her hand running through his dark brown hair from the nape of his neck. He groaned into her neck rubbing her back up and down slowly.  
  
She couldn't see his face. It was fuzzy. She couldn't tell who the male was. All she could see was his brown hair and a small tattoo of a Phoenix on his chest.  
  
"I love you..." The male voice whispered into her neck.  


* * *

When she came back to herself she was clutching her heart. Despite the fact she was dead, her heart was fluttering furiously. She couldn't see who he was, but did recognize the symbol on his chest. She knew only one man who possessed that tattoo. She gasped. _No, it couldn't be_ , she thought. It was someone who she presumed dead, but her vision told a completely different story. Her visions always came true and every single little detail was always 100 percent accurate.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. She’ll think about it for later, right now she had to figure what was special about this pond. Why it pulled her here and why it glows. What was the significance of it?  
  
What also surprised her was she and Eric was in the sunlight. Not burning or in agonizing pain. How can this be? She wondered how it was possible or rather how it came to be. Jade immediately thought of Sookie. What is she? She almost smells like a fairy, but not quite. More like a hybrid of sorts. She decided she was going to investigate more on Sookie's heritage and deal with the queen a little later. Her fae status may play a major part in the queen’s obsession.  
  
 _So much to deal with and so much to think about_ , she thought. Her instincts told her Appius's upcoming arrival and Sookie's heritage is important at the moment than the petty queen. She won't do anything for a while, which she gives her enough time to deal with Appius and the fairies.  
  
Luckily jade knew of two fairies who owned a strip club in Monroe. She sat on the ground with her feet still in the water. She sat and planned.

 _This is gonna be a productive week_ , she thought with amusement.

* * *

The queen and Andre were pacing back and forth; impatiently waiting for Hadley to rise as a vampire. She was tapping her fingertips together and gritting her teeth.

“What is taking so long?!” The queen whined. Andre ignored the queen and just continued pacing. The ground shifted and a hand arose above the surface, sticking out. Andre quickly grabbed it, pulling Hadley out the ground. He held her into his arms looking into her eyes.

“Welcome to your new life.” He whispered to her softly. The queen looked down at her new child with so much pride and happiness she grinned.

“Welcome to your new life, my child. You will simply be magnificent, Hadley…truly.” She said, caressing Hadley’s cheek.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? In between? Tell me what you think!**

 


	14. A Funny Uncle

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I haven’t updated this for ages…but, no excuses! This is the last to be updated and then I’ll start all over again from _Big Mistakes_ (since it’s the first Fanfic story I wrote). **

**Now, if only I can keep up a regular schedule of updating every Sunday, I could get a crap-load written! I will try this and hope I can keep it up. Everyone seems to like where my twisted little mind is going with all my stories and I’ll surely keep that up as well.**

**I have big plans for Jade, Eric, Sookie, and some other characters. Jade is a lot more powerful than I let on; she’s a mixture of things, for now you know she’s slightly a faerie and psychic. For those of you who have seen the sneak peek of the Eric/Jade flashback…well let’s just say there’s more to her complicated past. ;)**

**Okay, let me end this author’s note before it takes up the whole story. You know the dealio, I don't own characters of SVM or true blood. All goes to CH and AB.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_Previously:_

_The queen and Andre were pacing back and forth; impatiently waiting for Hadley to rise as a vampire. She was tapping her fingertips together and gritting her teeth._

_"What is taking so long?!" The queen whined. Andre ignored the queen and just continued pacing. The ground shifted and a hand arose above the surface, sticking out. Andre quickly grabbed it, pulling Hadley out the ground. He held her into his arms looking into her eyes._

_"Welcome to your new life." He whispered to her softly. The queen looked down at her new child with so much pride and happiness she grinned._

_"Welcome to your new life, my child. You will be magnificent, Hadley…truly." She said, caressing Hadley's cheek._

* * *

Eric sighed deeply. He really didn’t want to tell her any of this; fearing that she may go running for the hills. But Jade was right, Sookie needed to know this; she needed to be prepared for whatever may happen.

"There's more I need to tell you. Jade's recently discovered that my maker is coming to Louisiana, I assume to re-claim me. As long as I'm still tied to him I am still a slave...his slave. And there's nothing I can do about it." Eric growled. She wanted to make the fucker pay for all he put Eric through. She wanted to desperately find a way to protect him from any more harm. The problem was that she didn't know how. There’s a chance she may lose him after just finding him; she felt nauseous all of a sudden.

She was fearful. He could make Eric do anything he says without resistance. He could make Eric kill her...or worse. She had tears in her eyes. She hated this, and she was going to hate sitting around waiting for him to show up. To distract herself from talking more about Eric’s maker, she decided she was going to tell _her_ story. It was only fair since he shared the demons of his own past. She sighed and looked away. He grabbed her chin, gently pulling her face towards his.

“What’s the matter Sookie?” Eric asked softly. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks; the feelings of guilt, shame and anger bubbling back up the surface. She fooled herself into believing she was over it and moved on…but right now just proves otherwise.

“When I was little…I had a _funny_ uncle…” she said trailing off. Eric looked confused for a moment, and quickly figured that she wasn’t talking about comedy ‘funny’.  He urged her to continue.

“Go on.” He said, barely above a whisper. Her breathing was becoming shallow and she felt like had a pill stuck in her dry throat.

“It was after my parents died in a flash flood, and my gran took me and my brother in; took care of us. My gran’s brother was my great uncle who molested me. I tried so hard to...he'd take any chance he get alone with me, touching me in places no adult man should ever do to a child. It went on for a couple years until I turned 10." She trailed off. She could feel herself shaking, and tears were sliding down her cheeks. She sobbed.

"One night my grandmother was making dinner and she was missing an ingredient. She left for the store and my brother was his best friend’s house for a sleepover..." Sookie sobbed harder, pulling her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them; she started rocking back and forth, not noticing Eric's cold hard stare. "I was hiding in my bedroom in the closet, hoping he wouldn't find me...I could see inside his head what he wanted to do to me and I was horrified. The closet opened abruptly, he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to my bed.” She closed her eyes and continued sobbing. Meanwhile, Eric was rubbing her back in comfort; he looked calm and collected but beneath the surface was rage, anger, and vengeance. He wanted to slowly kill her great uncle Bartlett.

“He was trying to hold me still on the bed while I was screaming for help, hoping desperately for someone to help me. He unbuttoned his pants, pulled them down…I-I pleaded…n-no begged him not to do this. H-he threatened to kill me if I ever said anything. Just as he was about to push in, my gran walked in. He was so busy trying to rape me he hadn’t noticed Gran had come back because she forgot her purse…”

_Flashback:_

_“Sookie sweetie, have you seen…” Adele stopped and looked in on the scene in Sookie’s bedroom and dropped her car keys. What she saw had shocked her…so much that she was completely frozen._

_Bartlett had looked at his sister, trying to think of a lie and quickly. “Adele…this isn’t what it looks like. Sookie…she had a…she had a…I was…” He stammered out. He couldn’t think of plausible lie. He was staring off at her, expecting anything while still holding down Sookie. At Some point his grip on Sookie’s wrists had loosened._

_“Help me please…GRAN PLEASE HELP ME!!!!” Sookie said, sobbing, pleading for her grandmother to save her. She got from under her uncle, crawling in a corner of the room with her knees against her chest, and her arms wrapped around them; trying to shield herself._

_“You…You monster…It all makes sense now, Aunt Linda…and Hadley. Oh my god…” She had tears in her eyes, and covered her face with her hands. Now she understood why Hadley was so troublesome and why Linda always had always been so distant and deeply depressed. Once the shock had worn off, rage burned in her eyes. Sookie had never seen her Gran so angry before. Gran screamed with anger, ran to her closet and picked up the shotgun; frantically filling it with bullets._

_Once Bartlett saw what she was doing, he quickly pulled his pants up. “Wait a minute…Adele...I can explain…” he was trying to rip the shotgun from her, but Adele was too angry and adrenaline was running through her body; she was shaking to the point where she felt like she could collapse to the ground at any time._

_They both struggled with each other; Bartlett trying to take the gun away from Adele and Adele holding on and gripping the gun as hard as she can. It all happened so fast, but at some point Gran put her finger on the trigger and the shotgun went off on his kneecap. Everything stopped, everyone was silent. Bartlett dropped to the floor holding his knee, groaning in pain. Then Adele started hitting him with the shotgun; yelling at him._

_“You bastard! You’ll burn in hell for this! You listen and listen good, you’re no longer welcome in this home, you hear me? If you ever come back, I swear to god I’ll go to the police and report you; make sure you rot in a prison cell. Now get your stuff and get out!” Gran sobbed with anger and disgust. Bartlett grabbed his clothes and ran out. Jason, Sookie and Adele never saw him again._

_End of flashback._

“Since then, my Gran has protected me and taken care of me…now she’s gone and I’m all alone.” She straddled Eric’s thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her head on his shoulder. Sookie was in Eric’s arms sobbing. He was completely frozen; he was automatically rubbing her back and kissing her neck with light, comforting kisses.

“You are not alone…you have me now to protect you and take care of you. I am so sorry you had to go through that, lover. It amazes you’re still here, strong as ever, and not letting the darkest of your past cripple you and nearly destroy you.”

“I don’t feel very strong. I don’t know how you can stand to look at me.” She said in a small voice.

“Knowing this happened to you does not disgust me and make me think of you as weak. It only makes me realize that you are incredibly strong and makes me think of you as more. You’re the most strongest and beautiful woman I’ve ever met; it rivals Jade’s strength and beauty.” Sookie had to disagree with him on that. Sookie most definitely admired Jade’s beauty and strength, but for Eric to think she’s just as beautiful as Jade is…is just ludicrous. She remained silent.

“It’s almost dawn and you’re tired. Let me hold you while you sleep, and I’ll leave just before the sun comes up.” Sookie nodded her head and got off of Eric’s thighs. He turned the covers over getting in the bed and Sookie got in going straight into Eric’s arms. She leaned her head on his chest instantly falling asleep. Eric ran his fingers through her soft hair

Sookie did not know at all the murderous thoughts Eric was having. He was going to stay with her tonight and comfort her as much as he can, but tomorrow night, he’s going to hunt down the sick bastard and make him wish he never hurt Sookie.

_He swore on his blood Bartlett wouldn’t live to hurt another innocent living soul again._

The next morning, Sookie woke in bed; her eyes fluttered open and sunlight was pouring through her window filling her room. It may be a beautiful morning, but Sookie felt tired. After sharing her story with Eric last night she felt both light and exhausted; getting that off her chest made her feel better, but the emotions overwhelming her exhausted her. She was glad she didn’t have go into Merlotte’s until 5, because she wanted to spend the whole morning and afternoon relaxing. Her time to relax was unfortunately cut short by her phone ringing. She sighed in frustration and begrudgingly answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Cher? I hope I didn't wake you." Sookie looked at the clock; it was 8 in the morning.

"No, I actually just woke up. Is something wrong Sam? Do you need me to come in early?" She asked sitting up against the headboard. She really hoped that wasn’t the case.

"No actually. I need you to do me a favor and go to Dawn's and wake her up. Her shift started 45 minutes ago." He asked. Sookie felt tempted to say no, knowing dawn didn't like her very much.

"Can't you get someone else to do it?" Sookie pleaded. She really didn’t want to do this, Sookie wanted to stay in bed and sleep past noon.

“I would if the bar weren’t so busy at the moment. Please Cher, for me?” Sam pleaded. Sookie sighs and gets out of bed. She was feeling exhausted after last night and didn’t feel like bothering with Dawn.

“Fine, Sam. But I get to leave work early tonight!” Sookie huffed.

“Deal.” He said. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone. Sookie took a quick, shower, ate a small breakfast, and was on her way to Dawn’s.

* * *

Her car pulled up in front of Dawns house. She got out of her car and started towards the porch. She stopped suddenly; feeling like someone was watching her. She looked around and saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders continuing up the porch in front of the door.

Sookie hit the door only once and it slowly swung open. She slowly eased her way into Dawn's house a bad feeling creeping up her spine. She looked around and nothing looked out of place, but everything was dead quiet. Sookie had a really bad feeling.

She went to Dawn's room and saw it was closed. Sookie lightly knocked on it for a few moments. "I'm coming in dawn, you better be decent!" When she walked into the room she froze and stiffened. The image before her gave her chills and goose bumps; Dawn was laid face down on the bed with her head twisted where Sookie was standing, she looked a blue-ish color and had two bite marks on her neck, but there was also a red line around her neck; she looked like someone choked her.

Sookie screamed. “HELP!  Somebody please!” Sookie put her hand on her jugular and checked for a pulse, but she knew from the way Dawn looked that she was dead. The question was how long?

"Good lord in heaven…Sweetie, what did you get yourself into?" Sookie whispered. She may not have liked Dawn very much, but that didn’t mean she wanted her dead or would wish this upon her. She felt nauseous all of sudden putting her hand over her mouth like she were about to vomit.

She heard footsteps behind her and then a glass shatter startling her and making her jump a centimeter into the air. She turned around and saw a pale Jason who just dropped a vase of daisies. He stared at Dawn’s body with wide eyes. He couldn’t breathe anymore. Sookie quickly walked to Jason and put her arms around his neck.

“Oh my god, Jason…Oh my god.” Tears pooled into Sookie’s eyes as she laid her head on her brother’s shoulder. He was on autopilot rubbing Sookie’s shoulder; he couldn’t stop looking at Dawn’s corpse on the bed.

“It’s okay.” Jason said.

“Like hell it is! Look at her, she is definitely not okay!” she said hitting her hands on his chest. Sookie was completely freaking out and Jason was trying to calm her down.

“Well, beating on me not gonna change nothin’!” Jason said, holding a distraught Sookie at arm’s length.

“Dawn! I head yellin’.” An older woman walked in, stopped to look around and gasped. “Good lord in heaven.” She said putting her hand on her chest. She walked further into the room as Jason stared down at the ground and Sookie was staring at Dawn’s body. She glared back at Jason and pointed at him.

“What did you do?”

“Me?!” Jason exclaimed.

“I found the body Ms. Lenore…he just…he just got here.” Sookie said. She ignored Sookie and continued on.

“I saw you here last night, Jason Stackhouse! I heard ya’ll fightin’, then she took a shot at you and then you ran off! And now she’s dead!” she yelled. Sookie looked at Jason in shock.

“Jason?” Sookie asked. Jason was gripping the flowers in his hand tightly as he tried to explain himself. This looks really bad.

“Yeah…we had a fight. But I came to apologize!” he said raising his voice.

“She shot a gun at you and you came back to apologize?!” she asked incredulously.

“Sook…I didn’t do this! You gotta believe me!” he replied.

“Well…I’m callin’ the police!” she said rushing out the house.

“CALL EM’” He yelled, throwing the flowers across the room. “I had nothing to do with this!” he said storming out the room.

Sookie looked back at Dawn and walked out.

 _My day’s about to get worse,_ Sookie thought.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Neutral? I’m sorry if I hadn’t updated this in a while!**


	15. Trust Me

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews …they were appreciated!  I know I’ve been gone for a while and I’m sorry for that, but I’m back now and ready to raise some hell! There will be two time skips, one in the beginning of this chapter and another next chapter; JSYK.**   
  
**I need to get this story moving along to the good parts. Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and Review!**   
  


* * *

  
It had been a few days since Sookie discovered Dawn’s body in her home. That night, she’d spent as long as she could with Jason before they locked him up and then at sunset she made it home just in time to be with Eric. By that time the shock had worn off and she cried on Eric’s shoulder all night. All Eric could do was rub her back and whisper sweet nothings in her ear calming her down.  
  
He had been silent the whole time and Sookie watched him stare off into space with the same look on his face. She was curious to know why Eric seemed more distant than usual and less than affectionate.   
  
Sookie was cuddled close to Eric on her bed feeling warm and safe for the first time all day. But something was bothering her…something had been nagging at her since she woke up this morning. There was something weird about Eric since last night; not only had he been completely silent but he also looked a little distracted. There was a hard, determined look in his eyes and it gave Sookie the chills.  
  
“Are you okay, Eric?” Sookie asked softly. Eric looked down at her with a blank look on his face.  
  
“I’m fine.” He lied. Truth was he was far from it. He wanted to hunt down Bartlette and kill him…very slowly, but he had Sookie to think about. She needed to be consoled after discovering a corpse; no one so innocent should see such monstrous things.  
  
It was a few days after Jason being locked up in jail when he couldn’t take it anymore. It was driving him crazy. He needed to avenge his lover and he was going to do it tonight. Eric took his arms from around Sookie and stood up from the bed. He put on his t-shirt walking out the bedroom. Sookie followed him out.  
  
“Eric…Where are you going?” Sookie asked. Eric paused at the front door and looked back at her with a blank look.  
  
“I’ll be back…I have some business to take care of.” He said. She figured he had business to take of at Fangtasia, but little did she know that was not the case. Eric didn’t know where Bartlette lived so he had digging to do. Unfortunately, it was almost dawn by the time he got what he needed to find the bastard. He went to his own home to rest and planned the demise of Sookie’s sick uncle Bartlette.  
  
The sick fucker was going to get his comeuppance.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Sookie woke up feeling off. Something was bothering her and she still didn’t know what it was. She went off to work as she usually does. But as the hours went by as she was working at Merlotte’s the feeling got worse. As soon as she got off work, she went home looking for Eric only to find he wasn’t there. Suddenly she had this overwhelming urge to go to Fangtasia to see Eric.  
  
As she drove down to highway to Shreveport, she thought about Eric’s maker Ocella. She wished she could go back in time and kill the bastard herself, but she was no match for him. What could she do against a psychotic vampire with a tendency to overpower everything theoretically weaker than him? Sookie got angry.  
  
Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. After Eric telling his story of his abusive life starting out as a vampire, she couldn’t seem to find words to describe her feelings towards this; other than feeling incredibly angry. She went through the same thing albeit it was not as intense as Eric’s situation. What scared her more was that he was coming…and soon. What could be done to save Eric?   
  
Tears pooled into Sookie's eyes. She’s upset Eric had to go through that and at the same time pissed off her Viking suffered at the hands of a psychotic control freak. She wanted to rip Appius limb from limb, make love while bathed in his blood. Hold up a minute...where the hell did that come from? She was just thinking violent thoughts about someone. Sookie has never been violent or cruel, regardless of how evil a person is, she would never stoop to their level.  
  
But she couldn't help it. She felt oddly possessive of Eric. Every single time she thinks of Eric with those pathetic fangbangers she would feel a surge of jealousy or fury; feeling a strong urge to barge into Fangtasia and stake her claim on Eric; angry jealous women be damned.  
  
Should she just follow her feelings or ignore them? So far lately the pull to drink more of Eric's blood intensified. She felt like she should just go with it like she promised herself in the beginning.  Feeling determined and finally making her decision, she decided she was going to claim her Viking...in front of witnesses. Her Gran would certainly roll in her grave knowing what she was about to do, but the feeling was too intense to ignore.  
  
She pulled into the Fangtasia, but she had to stop a moment to take a breather. Was she really gonna go through with this? Was she about to do something she never did before? Was she about to make herself an enemy of all those women? The answer was yes....to all the above. And she was feeling absolutely terrified too. She suddenly got out her car and walked near the entrance. She paused staring at the door.  
  
"Sookie?" She heard a voice. Sookie looked up to see Jade checking ID’s for tonight.  
  
"Jade? What are you doing out here checking ID’s? Aren’t you the sheriff? Shouldn’t you be ordering vamps around?" Jade smiled, she could see she was nervous about something; her accent was more pronounced than usual.  
  
"I'm doing it because I'm bored. Plus our bouncer for tonight has the night off. Why are you here? Is there a problem?" Jade asked raising her eyebrows in concern.  
  
"Everything's fine...no wait, wrong. Something is really bothering me and I don’t know what." Jade only looked at her and grinned broadly.  
  
"Hmmm, I see the pull’s intensifying. Hearing about Eric’s past really pissed you off that much, huh?" Sookie's mouth gaped opened in shock. Jade chuckled.  
  
"Hello? I am psychic. I know these things whether I want to or not...just like you hear thoughts whether you want to or not. Don't be so surprised." Jade laughed. Sookie chuckled and instantly relaxed.  
  
"A little humor always helps calm the nerves. Go on in, Sook. He's probably enthralling the humans or in his office."  
  
"Thank you." Sookie replied with appreciation. Jade smiled and nodded her head at her. Sookie continued on in, spotting Pam behind the bar. She noticed that Eric was not sitting at his throne, so she approached Pam.  
  
“Hey, Pam?” Sookie asked taking a seat at the bar.  
  
“Well if it isn’t sweetness. What can I do for you cupcake?” Pam purred at her.  
  
“Have you seen Eric, Pam? I really need to talk to him.” Sookie asked. Pam shook her head.  
  
“Eric’s in his office, but he hasn’t come out since he got here to enthrall the vermin.” Pam explained. Sookie nodded her head and went off to his office. She walked through the door and looked around; Eric was not in here either.  
  
Sookie wondered where Eric was. She went and sat on the couch quietly thinking to herself. Jade suddenly walked in knowing she needed to someone to talk to. Sookie looked up and noticed Jade looked concerned.  
  
“Have you seen, Eric?” Sookie asked in a somewhat small voice. Jade nodded her head.  
  
“It just came to me a few minutes ago.” Jade paused unsure of how to bring this up. “Eric is at your Uncle Bartlett’s.” Jade said carefully. Sookie looked at Jade in shock and then in anger. She stood up and started pacing.  
  
“How could he do this?! I told him because he should know! Not so he could go and kill him! I trusted him with a very dark secret!” Sookie yelled with tears in her eyes. She trusted him with a very dark secret and he went off on a mission to go kill him…without even telling her. _How could he?_ Jade blew out a puff of air. She took Sookie’s hands and pulled her down next to her on the couch.  
  
“Please, calm down Sookie. I know you don’t want anyone dying because of you…So I will try to make it there in time to stop him…if I can. He can be pretty hard to stop when he’s in this state mind. He’s done this before though…only it was for a stranger.” Sookie looked back at Jade in shock. Sookie took a deep breath.  
  
“Please…you have to stop him. I couldn’t handle if I had someone’s death on my mind…even if it was _his._ ” Sookie pleaded. Jade nodded her head at Sookie and hugged her.  
  
“I will try, but I couldn’t stop him before. I doubt I’ll be able to now.” Jade sighed to herself. Sookie only stared at Jade. _What does that mean,_ Sookie thought to herself?  
  
“In the meantime, why don’t you stay here and chill out? I’ll be back with Eric soon.” Jade said. Jade got up, put on her jacket, left Fangtasia and sped off to Monroe to stop Eric from making a big mistake. She shook her head that man. Instead of just sitting down with Sookie and talking about it, he goes running off without telling anyone.  
  
 _Doesn’t he realize he’s about to lose Sookie’s trust?_ Jade hoped she could catch him in time. He doesn’t realize how much shit he’s in.  
  


* * *

  
Eric was flying to the address Pam gave him. He landed in front of an old run-down home. He sped up to the front and rang the doorbell. He heard movement inside the house and then the door finally opened showing an old man in a wheel chair.  
  
“Yes? May I help you?” he asked. Eric tightly balled his fists, drawing blood.  
  
“Good evening. I’m having trouble starting my car and I was wondering if you would let me use your phone, please?” Eric asked in a fake southern accent. The old man rolled his chair away from the door letting him in.  
  
“Of course you can. Come on in.” Bartlette replied. Eric smiled.  
  
“Why thank you, kind sir.” Eric said feigning gratitude and walked through. He closed the door behind him and turned back to Bartlett. He only stared at the pathetic old man and chuckled darkly.  
  
“We are in for a long night, Mr. Bartlette.” Eric said in a dark voice. He bared his fangs at Bartlette, quickly wrapping his hand around his neck squeezing hard enough to crush his windpipe. “You make a sound or say a single word I’ll rip your fucking balls off.” Eric growled in his face. Bartlette’s eyes widened in fear. He nodded his head slowly. Eric grinned and dragged him in the living room.  
  
Instead of driving to Merlotte’s, Jade decided to run at vamp speed back to Bon Temps to find Eric. She had to find him and fast or he would be in big trouble. If it weren’t for Sookie she would’ve just let him have his fun. But no, Sookie is partially human with morals. Even if her great uncle did all those horrible things to her, she’d still let him live. She basically didn’t want to be feeling guilty.  
  
As soon as she stopped in the middle of parking lot of Merlotte’s, she knew _exactly where he went._ She ran west towards the city of Monroe and stopped at an old house next to creek. She blew out a puff of air and sighed in relief. He is sent is here and still strong. She zoomed up to the house and instantly smelled blood; she could still hear a heartbeat but it was gradually slowing down. Jade was just about to knock when the door suddenly opened with Eric dragging Bartlette out by his leg.  
  
“Please, don’t hurt me!” he pleaded. Not noticing Jade, Eric threw Bartlette in the middle of lawn and ran up to him at vamp speed kicking him in the ribs. Jade ran to them, standing in between Eric and Bartlette.  
  
“Eric, what are you doing?” she asked narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
“What does it look like?” Eric snapped, walking around Jade and grabbing Bartlette by his neck. He hung in the air fearing for his life; hoping to god this woman will save him.  
  
“Eric…put him down. You’re going to make a very big mistake in killing him. You go through with this and Sookie will never trust you again with any of her secrets. She may even never forgive you. DON’T DO IT.” Jade said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She prayed to the gods that he’d see reason. Eric growled.  
  
“He deserves to be punished. He took the childhood away from an innocent little girl for his sick desires. HE MUST DIE!” Eric snarled. He despised any person who was sick enough to make a child do things they didn’t want to do. Little children are meant to be free to grow up, play and have fun.  
  
Jade couldn’t disagree any more that this sick bastard deserves to die. But was he really ready to lose the one woman he could ever love, over revenge or vengeance? Sookie knows what happened to her wasn’t her fault; no could she stop it from happening, she was young and powerless. Regardless of what happened to her, she didn’t want any blood on her hands.  
  
“Eric, think about what you’re doing. Yes, he deserves to die, but Sookie would not want you or anybody else killing for her or over her. Right now she is upset and needs you…Go to her, comfort her… _be with her_.” Jade whispered. She could tell she was getting through to him because he was stepping back from Bartlette.  
  
“I know how you feel, Eric. I get it. Look at him…he’s in a wheel chair and dying. He’s suffering for his sins already. Most importantly of all, think about how Sookie feels. You know she wouldn’t like this.” Jade sighed taking a deep breath, she continued. “Go to her, Eric…she needs you now.” She repeated quietly. They only stared at each other, not saying anything, Eric nodded his head; finally agreeing.  
  
“You’re right. I wasn’t really thinking. I was just so angry…I hate that this happened to her. I hate that I didn’t know her long ago to prevent it from happening. I wish I could protect her…” he said, trailing off sadly. Jade nodded her head. He nods his head once more at Jade and ran off disappearing into the night. Jade puffed her cheeks and blew out a puff of air. She turned her head towards Bartlette and walked over to him at human speed.  
  
“Thank you so mu…” he stopped when he saw the disgust and hatred on her face.  
  
“Oh no…don’t thank me. You haven’t got off scott free.” She snarled pointing her finger at him. “You are absolutely lucky I didn’t let him torture you and finish you off. You’re even luckier that you didn’t deal with me…because I would make you beg me to kill you. You don’t deserve a quick death…you deserve to live off the rest of your pathetic life suffering, you sick son a bitch! And let’s make sure that this happens, shall we?” she grinned evilly at Bartlette, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and staring straight into his eyes, glamoring him  
  
“For every single little girl you ever violated, you will feel excruciating pain. For hurting Sookie, you will feel regret and extreme guilt. Every single time you think of a little girl you will feel as if your dick has been chopped off. Finally, till the day you die you will sit in that house and think about every single sick thing you’ve ever done and beg…beg anyone to take your life away.  You will suffer as long as you are alive, Mr. Stackhouse. You will not remember seeing me or Eric here.” By the time she was finished glamoring him, she stood at the porch in front of the door. She gave him one last look before she just threw him inside, closing the door and running off to Merlotte’s.  
  
 _She still had some unfinished business with the shifter._  
  


* * *

  
She stood in front of Merlotte’s staring off into space. She was trying to analyze how much of a problem the shifter was going to be, but she couldn’t come up with anything. She sighed yet again. She seems to be doing that lately, despite the fact she doesn’t need to breath. She ran into the shifter’s restaurant pausing in front of the bar. She looked at everyone in hatred.  
  
 _Nothing but a bunch of small minded hicks!_  
  
She spotted Sam behind the bar filling a pitcher of beer. She sat in front of Sam giving him a coy, innocent smile. Sam looked up at her in annoyance, knowing her smile was anything but.  
  
“Evening _shifter_ , having a good night, I hope?” she asked casually, smiling. Sam huffed and handed the pitcher off to a red head.  
  
“What do you want? Sookie’s not here.” He said in exasperation, ignoring her question. Jade looked bored.  
  
“Yeah…I know. I came here to talk to you about Sookie anyway. Is there a place we can talk in private?” Jade asked. He rolled his eyes walking out. Jade followed him to his office, closing the door behind her.   
  
“You know I don’t appreciate you trying to prevent Sookie from working for me, shifter.” Jade said turning around. Sam huffed and balled his fist; his face red in anger. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  
  
“Why can’t you just leave Sookie alone?! You bloodsuckers ain’t nothing but a bunch of monsters with a cruel, dark world! Sookie’s too sweet and kind to be exposed to it! All she’s doing is setting herself up to get hurt!” Sam yelled angrily.  
  
“Well, gee, a great friend you are indeed. It’s nice to know you actually have faith in her!” Jade said with sarcasm. “Maybe perhaps you’re not a very great friend after all. I mean, how long would it have taken for some other supe, besides a vampire, to discover what she is? But, oh, that’s right… _you are a supe!_ Then again, she doesn’t know what you are…even though she _should_ have known. After all, you _are in love with her!_ ” Jade said circling around Sam and then going to sit behind his desk. Sam bristled in anger and glared at Jade with hatred. Jade smiled.  
  
“You hurt a single hair on her head, I’ll have a stake with your name on it!” Sam said, gritting his teeth. Jade scoffs at him.  
  
 _What could he do, except piss on my shoes?_ Jade laughed to herself.  
  
“Pfft, what could you do? If you’ve heard of any rumors about me, you’d know I would never hurt a human…I’m sorry, _innocent_ and harmless humans, but a fellow supernatural? All bets are off, and I will kill any _shifter_ or were who I deem a threat to me and _mine_.” Jade said sternly looking straight into his eyes with fire. Sam gulped; her threat was not lost on him. Jade grinned.  
  
“See, you claim to _love_ Sookie and yet, you haven’t even told her that you’re a shifter. Shame…it almost seems you were _deliberately_ keeping her in the dark about Supes. I already know you’ve been purposely giving her double shifts to keep her away from vampires. Now why would that be, Mr. Merlotte?” She asked. Sam remained silent. He had no definite answer to that question…or he did know and he just didn’t to acknowledge or admit it.  
  
“No, wait…I’ll answer for you!” Jade said getting out the chair and appeared in front of Sam without moving. “You deliberately kept her in the dark about what you are so you could keep her all to yourself in the hopes of convincing her to become yours. I guess at some point, you fall in love, get married and eventually have pups. But too bad that’s _never_ going to happen.” Jade laughed.   
  
_Foolish, little shifter…I feel absolutely sorry for him._   
  
“You are extremely naïve, Sammy. Tsk, not very smart either. Sookie’s not gonna be happy once she finds out one of her _trusted friends_ kept a secret from her…especially since you’ve always known of hers. What would this look like to her?” Jade said in coy voice. Sam acted in anger and pulled the pencil from behind his ear about to stake Jade, but she was faster than him and had Sam on his back against his desk, with her hand around his neck. Jade bared her fangs at him.  
  
“I feel so sorry for you, Merlotte. You deluded yourself into thinking you had a chance with her…well you are sorely mistaken. You fucked up by not telling her what you are and refused to encourage her to be more than a _waitress!_ Are you really her friend, or are you out for your own interests? Do you really care for her? I think not. And by the way, you should know better than to think you could attack me and succeed…I wouldn’t let it happen again. Next time, I won’t be so generous. You’re still alive out of courtesy to Sookie; you best remember that… _shifter._ ” Jade spat at Sam. She stepped back from Sam, brushing dust of her shirt. She walked up to the door, stopped and turned around.  
  
“If we have to have this conversation again…you and I will have bigger problems. Have a nice night, Mr. Merlotte!” She said, saying the last part cheerfully. She ran out of Merlotte’s and back to Shreveport.  
  
 **A/N: Like it? Love it? Neutral? Next up: A two month time skip.**  



	16. Sorceress

**A/N: Hi again! I hope you all are having a wondering day and thank you again for the reviews. First of all, I said there was going to be two time skips; one in the last chapter and another in this one, but there will two in this chapter instead.**

**JSYK, as for Jade’s back story, if it doesn’t make any sense to you, then just tell me. I’ll be explaining more of her life as a human little by little. I’m making this up as I go along.**

**Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and Review!**

**_Previously:_ **

_“I feel so sorry for you, Merlotte. You deluded yourself into thinking you had a chance with her…well you are sorely mistaken. You fucked up by not telling her what you are and refused to encourage her to be more than a waitress! Are you really her friend, or are you out for your own interests? Do you really care for her? I think not. And by the way, you should know better than to think you could attack me and succeed…I wouldn’t let it happen again. Next time, I won’t be so generous. You’re still alive out of courtesy to Sookie; you best remember that… shifter.” Jade spat at Sam. She stepped back from Sam, brushing dust of her shirt. She walked up to the door, stopped and turned around._

_“If we have to have this conversation again…you and I will have bigger problems. Have a nice night, Mr. Merlotte!” She said, saying the last part cheerfully. She ran out of Merlotte’s and back to Shreveport._

**Chapter 16**

**_Two weeks later:_ **

“What’s taking him so long? He was supposed to be here by now!” The queen shouted, pacing inside the sunroom. Andre was sitting on a lounge chair shaking his head at his maker. He wondered how she became the queen of Louisiana; she was incredibly impatient and petulant. Although he would never say that out loud to his maker _and_ queen. He was wondering how he was attracted to her in the first place. He loved Sophie Ann and is grateful for giving him a chance to live again and live better life, but he’s finally realizing after all these centuries what a fool she is.

How could she believe she could best Jade Valentine? How could she be stupid enough to make any demands to the ancient vampiress? She was over 4000 years old with so much wisdom and experience in the art of combat and ruling. He wasn’t at all surprised when Jade showed up, making demands and not taking the queen’s threats seriously. Jade could kill Sophie Ann without blinking an eye, which Andre was certain of. If he was honest with himself, he was counting on it. Sophie Ann was absolutely stupid for calling the Roman vampire and involving him in this situation. He had a feeling this was going to be a bad idea and she was going to pay dearly for it. He sat silently in the lounge chair watching his queen pace; growing more irritated for having to wait.

They were currently waiting for Appius to arrive at her palace. When she called him a couple of weeks ago, she presented a proposal that would benefit them both. She was delighted that he eagerly agreed; knowing his child resided in Area 5. Even if he hadn’t seen his eldest child for many centuries, he had been keeping tabs on him. He spent so long planning his revenge on Valentine and his child. Now was the time to initiate said revenge and the queen just gave him a window of opportunity.

“Your majesty, your guest has arrived.” Sigebert said, bowing to his queen. She nodded her head, motioning for him to wait a moment to fix herself up. She waved at Andre to move from the lounge chair and he stood to stand beside her; with his posture straight and a look of indifference on his face.  The queen sat with her legs tucked in under her, her hands placed on both arms of lounge chair, attempting to look elegant and professional. She cleared her throat.

“Send him in.” She said as she jutted her chin. Sigebert opened the doors and Appius walked through with an air or smugness and arrogance around him. He bowed to Sophie Ann feigning respect.

“Your majesty…forgive my tardiness, but I had business to attend to.” He said coolly. He purposely made her wait just to annoy her. Watching her have her famous tantrums was always amusing. He chuckled to himself. When the queen called with a beneficial proposal, he knew it had everything to do with Eric. He wondered why Jade was foolish enough to let him live all these years, only to figure out to late he was going to kill her.

“Ocella, darling I hope all is well with you. Come, we have mutual matters to discuss.” She said, getting up without waiting for his reply. She went straight to her office and went to stand behind her desk. Appius walked through the doors and went to stand in front of the desk. He folded his hands behind his back, waiting for the queen

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” She paused, thinking about what she wanted to say. She didn’t want to disclose what she has revealed in Area 5. Knowing of Appius’s reputation it would be unwise to lay all her cards on the table. She spoke carefully.

“I’ve discovered a valuable asset in my state and I want it. Unfortunately your child is in the way and I need you to command him to give it to me.” She said, getting straight to the point. Appius raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh really? And what pray tell is this asset my child is refusing to give up?” he asked. Sophie Ann snorts. Like she was going to tell him that! Did he make her to be a fool?

“That doesn’t concern you. All I need is him out the way and the asset in my court.” Sophie Ann replied in a stern voice.

“And what do I get out of this? I’m going through all this trouble to help you retrieve this… _asset_. You know for a fact that Jade Valentine is the sheriff of your area 5, so I know without a doubt she is still protecting him.” Ocella explained. After what happened the last time he had a run in with Jade, he was more cautious to try anything with Eric.

“This is where you come in. You are Northman’s maker after all…surely you can still control him?” Sophie Ann replied, challenging his control on Eric. She tried not smile at the look of anger on Appius face.

“Watch it, _your majesty_. You may be a queen, but I’m still 600 years your senior and you will not disrespect me. He is my child and he _will_ do as I say.” He spat angrily.

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem getting him out of my way.” Sophie Ann replied sweetly. Appius growled at the petulant queen; not appreciating her tone at all. She continued on. “Once you have Eric secured, you will return here for a _reward_. You are dismissed.” The queen said, waving her hand, motioning to the door. He glared at her, but turned around walking out not saying anything.

 

* * *

**_A week earlier:_ **

Jade unfortunately had throne duty for tonight. As she sat in the chair looking at the crowd of vamps and fangbangers, she stiffened in her chair and gasped. She automatically closed her eyes anticipating the vision that was about to reveal the future. It was almost like she was physically there. She saw as Sophie was impatiently waiting for Appius to show up, but what surprised her was the look of annoyance on Andre’s face and it also looked like…anger _;_ something for Jade to ponder later.

The rest of the vision goes straight to the part where Sophie Ann tells Appius to get Eric out the way. Jade snorted. _You stupid, stupid queen; it isn’t Eric you have to worry about… its me!_ The vision ends with Appius cursing Jade and the queen and running off into the night.  She gripped the handles of the chair tightly; nearly breaking them off. She was beyond enraged. How could Sophie Ann bring that sadistic psycho into this?

But it doesn’t matter, Sophie Ann has made her move and now it’s time to do something about it before things go to hell. Jade knew why the queen bought Eric’s maker into this; she wanted him to take Eric away since he can still command Eric to do what he wants. _Not this time, Appius. You’ll be in for a very big surprise when arrives here._ And she knew exactly what to do, but first she had to explain some things to Eric.

Jade stood up from the throne and ran at vamp speed into Eric’s office. As she stood in the doorway, she watched silently as he filled out paperwork. She didn’t think she had to tell him, but given the circumstances, it was now time he knows more about what Jade is. She knocked on the doorjamb. He looked up at Jade and noticed the look on her face. He frowned.

“Is something the matter?” he asked. Jade nodded her head. She walked into the office and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

“Eric, we need to talk.” Jade replied sullenly. “It’s coming close to the day your maker will make his presence known…really close. I had another vision…”Jade trailed off. Eric’s eyes widened, he sucked in a breath that almost sounded like sob.

“What? Tell me?!” he exclaimed. Jade took a deep breath.

“I now know why Appius is coming…Sophie Ann called him here. She figures since he never really released you, she can use him to command you to give up Sookie.” Jade said with blank face. Eric took the computer monitor from his desk and threw it across the room against the wall.

“Motherfucker! I need to get Sookie out of here. I cannot subject her to my maker’s wrath. I couldn’t bear to see her in pain. Please tell me you have a plan.” Eric pleaded. Jade looked at him.

“I do. But first things first…” Jade said as she glanced at her watch. “Close down Fangtasia for a few days and have Pam and Carrie meet me at Sookie’s in 30 minutes. It’s just 5 hours until dawn, which is all the time I need to prepare. Have you bonded with Sookie yet?” Jade said, getting up.

“No. I planned for a romantic evening for Sookie and I tomorrow night…Prepare for what?” Eric asked. Jade looked at him, picking up her jacket from the coat hook and putting it on.

“There are some things I haven’t told you about me yet. I’ll explain in a bit, right now, do as I say and you’ll know more.” Jade said running out of Fangtasia at vamp speed. Pam suddenly appeared in the office; she was at the door checking ID’s when she felt Eric’s emotions. Carrie stood beside her feeling Jade’s emotions as well.

“Eric what’s going on? Is everything OK? Jade emotions are all over the place.” Carrie said.

“Master…I have not felt these emotions from you before. What’s going on?” Pam asked, up until now Pam felt concern for her maker.

“I’ll explain later, right now. Clear everybody out of here and close Fangtasia down, then meet meat Sookie’s in 30 minutes. Understood?” He asked Pam sternly. Both Carrie and Pam nodded their heads running out the office. Eric put on his jacket and left out the back entrance. He shot up into the sky flying to Sookie’s instead of driving.

He hoped he wouldn’t get a repeat of what happened the last time Appius showed up.

* * *

Jade ran to her safe house. She went straight into the basement where all her important stuff was placed. She never thought she’d had to use this after 2000 years, but it was advantageous. She opened a trunk that was filled with books, candles, herbs and all the ingredients needed to cast a spell. She found a duffel bag hanging on the wall and went to grab it. She filled it with candles, a spell book and some herbs. She also picked up her father’s dagger, knowing this knife is needed to complete the spell.

Once she was satisfied she had everything she needed, she closed the trunk, locked everything up and ran off to Bon Temps.

* * *

Eric dropped in front of Sookie’s house jogging up the porch steps. He lightly knocked on the door. Suddenly it opened and Sookie jumped in his arms crashing her lips against his in a passionate hello kiss. Eric moaned and nearly lost himself in her sweet scent. He came back to himself remembering why was here. He can make love to her later. He pulled back setting Sookie down on her feet, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I thought you said you weren’t coming until tomorrow night?” she noticed the pained look in his eyes. “What’s the matter? Is everything okay?” she asked him concern clear in her tone.

Sookie I really need to talk to. It’s very important.” He said. She nodded her head motioning inside.

“Come on in.” she said leading him into the living room. He sat down on the couch pulling Sookie into his lap. He needed to feel her and smell her; he found comfort in holding her and her sweet, intoxicating scent. He nuzzled her neck, taking deep breaths and relaxed instantly.

“Sookie, I’m afraid we’re going to have to put our evening together on hold. Something’s come up.” Eric said. Sookie was disappointed. She was really looking forward to tomorrow night; the night where they were finally going to bond with each other.

“What is it?” she asked panicked.

“Jade has informed me that Appius will be coming soon…really soon. She, Pam and Carrie should be on their way by now.”

“What is she going to do?” Sookie asked. She hoped to god Jade had some kind of plan. She didn’t want to lose Eric. She was falling hard for him, and she was planning on telling him tomorrow night, now she didn’t know when she was going to be able to tell him. Eric turned his head toward the door sensing Jade’s arrival. He heard her knock on the door and Sookie went to answer it. She opened the door for Jade waving her hand motioning for her to come in.

She noticed Jade was carrying a duffel bag, of what she didn’t know. “Has Pam and Carrie arrived yet?” Jade asked. Sookie shook her head. “When they get here then I can explain what’s in this bag.” Jade went straight to the living room and placed the bag on the coffee table. She sat at the couch and went into down time.

Eric looked at Jade wondering what was going on inside her head. He wondered what she had planned. He knew for a fact it was a good plan. Even if she weren’t over 4000 years old, it’d still be a great plan. He felt Pam and Carrie arrive on the Stackhouse property. He went to open the door and Sookie came down the stairs freshly showered with clean clothes.

“Did you do everything I ask?” Eric asked Pam.

“Yes, master. The whole club has been cleared and closed. I left a note on the door explaining it will be closed for renovations until further notice.” Pam replied. Eric turned to Sookie who appeared beside him.

“Sookie, can you invite Pam and Carrie in?” he asked. She nodded her head.

“You both can come in.” she said. Carrie and Pam walked in straight into the living room following behind Sookie. Jade stood from the couch having heard her child and Pam arrive.

“Good everyone’s here. Let’s all go, sit down and I’ll explain everything.” Jade sat back in her spot on the couch, Eric sat down next to her pulling Sookie onto his lap. Pam sat in the armchair and Carrie sat on the arm next to her. After everyone was seated Jade took a deep breath preparing herself to explain a long story, but since they didn’t have time she went with the short version.

“I bought you all here because there is an urgent matter that needs to be discussed. I had vision just over 45 minutes ago…Appius will be arriving in Louisiana soon; when he arrives all hell will break loose. Sophie Ann called him in order to command Eric into giving up Sookie. How he plans to do that with me around, I have no idea. But I’ve figured out a solution to this problem, before I do that I need to explain something about myself…”Jade trailed off.

“Before I was turned into a vampire I was a sorceress.”

“You were a witch?” Pam asked with disgust.

“Well yes and no. I am more powerful than just a simple witch. You can say my powers are nearly godly. I inherit all my magic and powers from my father, Quentin Hennessy. He was an agent of the gods so to speak; Norse, Greek, Celtic, so on and so forth.”

“An agent of the gods?” Sookie asked confused.

“Yes. Let me break this down. You have the CIA and FBI agencies, and their agents whom investigate matters in national security; what they do is to make sure terrorists, criminals and such are caught and put to justice. Basically, my father did something like that, keeping the peace between Supes and humans. He was a respected leader, sorcerer and soon became well known throughout villages and such. He did this for a long time until he met a woman named Adina…my mother who was a full fairy. They met, fell in love and eventually got married.” Jade said; remember the story of how her father met her mother.

“So let me get this straight, you’re a sorceress, part Fae _and_ vampire? How is this possible?” Carrie asked.

“It is possible to be a mixture of creatures; it’s more common for a human, but a rarity for the undead. Anyways, let me get back to why I’m telling you this.” Jade turned to Eric and Sookie. “Eric, I’m telling you a little about my family history so you can understand what I’m about to offer you.” Eric looked at Jade waiting for an answer.

“How would you like me to be your maker, Eric?” Jade asked.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Neutral? Tell me what you think! And once again I'm sorry for the long wait! Stay tuned...Right after chapter 17, well get back to present day. Right after I update _Un-Foolish_ and _Counting On You_ , I’m going on hiatus for the holidays.**


	17. The Spell is Cast

**Thank you again for the reviews. Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and Review!**

_**Previously:** _

" _So let me get this straight, you're a sorceress, part Fae and vampire? How is this possible?" Carrie asked._

" _It is possible to be a mixture of creatures; it's more common for a human, but a rarity for the undead. Anyways, let me get back to why I'm telling you this." Jade turned to Eric and Sookie. "Eric, I'm telling you a little about my family history so you can understand what I'm about to offer you." Eric looked at Jade waiting for an answer._

" _How would you like me to be your maker, Eric?" Jade asked._

**Chapter 17**

Eric eyes widened in shock and silence filled the room. He stared off into space. Jade stayed silent to let him process this information. Eric blinked his eyes turning his attention back to Jade.

"Explain. How is it possible you can become my maker if I already have one?" Eric asked.

"I use a blood reconstruction spell. Humans have their own blood types, so when turned into a vampire you still retain some of your very own blood that's left in your body after being changed. What this spell does is search through your blood cells looking for your own blood, latching on to it burning all of Appius's blood from your body. Then you'll turn into a human for a short period of time destroying every drop of his blood. I'll have about 1 minute to give you my blood using my father's dagger to cut through my wrists. His dagger is highly magical and is used for creating bonds or breaking them. A simple witch couldn't pull this off without killing you." Jade explained.

"Is this a painful process?"

"Its painful when it begins to rid all of Ocella's blood from your body, and bringing you back to life... but temporarily. After my blood has entered into your body you'll enter into a trance like state; almost like being in a coma. You're being turned all over again, except the transformation takes only 2 nights."

"Will Appius feel any of this?"

"Since he's all the way in a different country, he shouldn't. But if he were within the state of Louisiana, he most definitely would. I don't think we have anything to worry about until he actually sets foot here." Eric nodded his head.

"So what do ya say?" Jade asked. Eric looked out the window. _Why do I feel the need to think about this?! I shouldn't have to think about this! She's been teaching me how to survive for over 7 centuries. She's always been a maker to me...Yes, this is what I want._ Eric faced Jade again, breathing deeply.

"Are you absolutely sure he won't feel any of this happening? I'd rather he not show up and fuck everything up."

"I'm positively sure. He will, however, feel his bond with you is gone when he's nearby. So be prepared if he plans to find another way to force you to comply with his wishes." After a few moments of silence, Eric nodded his head. He could do this. He wanted to do this. He _needed_ to do this. If there was anyone in the world who was a true maker to him, it was Jade. Why not make it official?

"I'll do it. I won't be able to live with myself knowing I have a reminder of him coursing through my veins. I don't want his blood in my body any longer. I need this...I need to take back what he took from me a thousand years ago. The time is now, before he makes me hurt someone I care about." Eric said. Jade nodded her head, glad that he's finally taking some control back. But that's just the first step. He was still gonna have to face him.

"Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this? Once you do this, there's no going back. I can only do this spell once." Jade gave him an out by giving him a choice. She didn't want to force this.

"I'm sure of this. I can't be his slave any longer. I can't have his blood inside me reminding me of everything he did to me. How soon can we do this?"

"Right now if you want...or we can wait until tomorrow at dusk. It's your choice, Eric." Jade replied.

"I want to do this now." Jade nodded her head.

"Okay then. Sookie?" She turned her head from Eric's shoulder looking at Jade. " I need you to clear up the floor in the kitchen. Move your table and chairs into another room." Sookie nodded her head, getting off of Eric's lap and going into the kitchen.

"Carrie, go and help her." Carrie nods her heads and whisks away into the kitchen.

"Pam, you're gonna need to drink a little of Eric's blood after the spell is complete. It's quick, painless and you'll be able to maintain your maker/child bond. Help me place these blood red candles on the floor in the kitchen. Eric, sit tight. I'll call you when I have everything ready." Eric nodded his head. Jade picks up her duffel bag going into the kitchen. She unzips the bag taking out 4 blood red candles and salt.

"Pam, place these candles on the north, south, east and west corners of this room." She watched as Pam put the candles in the corners of the room.

"Done." Pam said. Jade takes the salt and makes a giant circle in the room. It was big enough to reach the candles that were placed in their corners. Jade closes her eyes doing a quick spell in her head lighting the candles without using a lighter.

"Eric." Jade said without raising her voice. Eric zipped into the kitchen doorway looking down at Jade. "Take off your shirt." As Eric takes off his shirt, Jade steps out the circle next to the back door. "Now lie in the middle of this circle. Be careful not to disrupt the circle." Eric walks into the circle and lays down. "Spread your arms and legs out a bit." He did as she said and took a deep breath. "Relax, Eric...you're in good hands."

Jade sat on the floor Indian style in front of Eric's head. She took her father dagger and cut an incision above Eric's Heart letting it bleed a little. She grabbed both sides of his head leaning her forehead against his. She starts to whisper a chant:

_Circulus Mitte_ (The circle is cast)

_Sic fiat_ (So mote it be)

The circle surrounding Eric lights up looking like a force field. She begins to chant the next stanza louder:

_Quaerere impendo_ (Search and Expand)

_Solvite, et destruet illustratione_ (Destroy and neutralize)

_reformabit_ (Transform)

She closes her eyes repeating these words even louder _._ Eric starts to grunt and squirm. As Jade repeats these words again Eric roars in pain, he arches his back raising his hips off the floor, his hands clawing trying to grab on to something. Suddenly a golden light surrounds Eric's body and he roars even louder than before. All of this went on for 10 minutes, then he calms down panting heavily; feeling like he just ran a marathon.

Eric had his eyes closed feeling tired suddenly. He could feel his heart beat for the first time and it was racing. His lungs expanded at every breath he took. His throat felt like it was burning and he felt tingly all over. It was a strange sensation.

Sookie was gripping the arm rest on the couch trying to fight the urge to soothe Eric's pain, but he stayed in place.

Pam shut her eyes tightly feeling her bond with Eric break. It took everything in her not let blood tears pool in her eyes. It was only temporary, but that didn't make hurt any less.

Jade opens his mouth a little. She takes her father's dagger cutting a long, deep incision into her wrist. She puts it in front of Eric's face letting her blood drip into his mouth. Eric starts to lick at the blood on his lips; instantly grabbing Jade's hand and sucking at her wrist hard. He moans deeply; enjoying the taste of her blood.

He continues to suck until he passes out completely. Jade now starts to chant the very last stanza:

_Muta ista et sanguinem_ (Change the blood)

_Benedictus Sanguis eius_ (Bless his blood)

_Et datum est cantus_ (The spell is cast)

_Sic fiat_ (So mote it be)

The light surrounding the circle went out along with the candles. Eric was unconscious on the floor looking paler than before and dead. Jade was relieved. She kissed his forehead whispering so one else could hear.

"Welcome to the family, my child."

**What did ya think? Like it? Love it? Good? Bad? In between? Did any of this make sense? Next up: Back to Present day.**


	18. Seeing Red

**_Destiny_ ** **is only 7 or 8 chapters away from being finished, I'll go ahead and just focus on this story. Of course there will be a sequel and many more after that, so don't fret!**

**After this chapter, we get to the good parts; you know all the fighting, blood, and gore.**

**I do not own SVM or TB.**

_**Previously:** _

_The light surrounding the circle went out along with the candles. Eric was unconscious on the floor looking paler than before and dead. Jade was relieved. She kissed his forehead whispering so one else could hear._

_"Welcome to the family, my child."_

* * *

Jade sat on the floor staring at Eric as he lay there completely still and pale. She sighed deeply. She could feel within herself their bond forming. The fact that she's so old and powerful will work in Eric's favor against Appius, because her ancient blood will amplify his 1000+ plus strength. He'll be stronger than ever. Jade got off the floor patting herself down, dusting dirt off her pants.

"Carrie." Jade said. Her youngest child appeared before her in the doorway with an expectant look on her face. "Carry Eric to a bedroom upstairs." She says as she walks back into living room where Sookie and Pam were waiting. As she entered into the room Sookie stood up and Pam looked at her; expecting to hear bad news.

"The spell was a success. He's gonna be okay." Pam nodded her head, leaving the room. Sookie sighed in relief that almost sounded like a sob. "Is there a room we can put him in while he changes?" Sookie nodded her head.

"Yeah, he can use my Gran's room." Carrie picked up her newest older brother carrying him over her shoulder following Sookie up the stairs opening the door to her Gran's room. She puts him on the bed, adjusting his body so he'll be comfortable when wakes up. Jade walked into the room instantly noticing a rocking chair in the corner next to the window. She went and moved it next the bed so she could watch over Eric. She stared over Eric with awe and curiosity. She wondered what fate has in store for him.

Sookie could tell from the doorway that Jade really cared for Eric as she watched him over in her Gran's rocking chair. Sookie knows that Jade would do anything for Eric and vice versa.

"How do you know the spell worked?" Sookie asked breaking the silence. Jade looked over at Sookie standing in the doorway.

"I can feel the bond forming inside of me...growing...tying us both together for an eternity." Jade says softly. "I've never been more proud of him coming this far and facing some of his demons. In my eyes...he's a good man; strong, honorable, noble and brave, he's like the son I always wanted when I was human."

"Well, he had you to teach him and guide him. He turned out to be a great vampire..." Sookie trailed off as the room became silent.

"No. It had nothing to do with me. I gave him the choice to let me guide him and to trust me. He didn't trust me completely at first, which I understood. Eventually he did trust me 100 percent when he finally realized that I was willing to do anything to protect him."

"What made him trust you completely?" Sookie asked as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Eric. Jade sighed deeply, not really wanting to tell the story nor remembering it.

"I wasn't meaning on showing him a side of me no one's seen before. I have a very dark and violent side that I keep bottled up. But that night... _that_ night I nearly unleashed it. It was nasty...but I lost it when I got home after making Carrie and Appius was in my house with his pants around his ankles holding Eric down on my dining room table..." Jade started to choke on her own rage and felt blood tears pooling around her eyes. She closed her eyes holding back a sob. She breathed heavily, blowing out a puff of air. Sookie stiffened. She could already tell where this was going. But she didn't want to think about it.

"I saw nothing but red...the room was spinning and I felt hot all over. I didn't even realize I was attacking Appius until the red cleared from my vision. I could feel my power building up on the brink of exploding...so I stopped. My emotions are tied tightly to the magic that lies within me. I can't get too emotional or bad things happen. By the time I was done with him...I threatened him to never come near Eric again and like a coward he went running off with his tail between his legs." Jade ran her hand through her hair.

"By the time Appius was gone I looked over at Eric and saw the look in his eyes...I'll never forget it. It was fear and awe. I pretty much walked out and didn't come back until two nights later. I was standing outside looking up at the moon and he approached me. He didn't say anything, we just looked at each other...we didn't even have to say anything. Words were spoken through our eyes and we came to an understanding. That was when he realized he could trust me completely. And that's that." Jade leaned back in the rocking chair, going back and forth the movement comforting her.

"Why didn't you kill him? A vampire of your age and power would've been able to get away it."Sookie asked. Jade smiled.

"He's been asking me that for centuries. I let Appius go because I was already on the edge of losing my control...I would've caused more damage that night if I had just let it go. So I released him. I knew he'd be back, it'd be a long time but he would have came back. And when he did, I'll lock him up in a dungeon and let Eric unleash _all_ his anger, hatred and resentment on Appius. I'll sit back silently and watch him work his magic. I let Appius live mainly because Eric is going to need the closure to move on and let the rest of his shame and guilt go. He needs to face that demon and realize that none of the things that happened to him weren't his fault." Jade shakes her head.

"Are you staying here for the day?" Sookie asked. Jade nodded her head.

"You got a light tight space somewhere?" Sookie nodded her head and went over to her Gran's closet. Jade quickly noticed a trap door under the floor boards.

"I just need to clean it out...some of my Gran's stuff is still in here." Jade continued to rock back and forth in the chair watching over Eric and smiling to herself.

_Yeah, I got a feeling we're gonna have a lot ahead of us,_ Jade thought smiling.

**What do ya think? Good? Bad? Like it? Love it? Neutral? No? The next chapter will go back to present day after Appius walks out of Sophie Ann's palace with a promise to get revenge.**


	19. Bad Vibes

**I hope you are enjoying the story. I figured since I was almost done with this, I'd go ahead just complete it, so I can get back to IKYK. 6 more chapters to go, then when summer starts I'll start on the sequel.**

**I don't own SVM or TB. Enjoy and Review.**

_**Previously:** _

_"Are you staying here for the day?" Sookie asked. Jade nodded her head._

_"You got a light tight space somewhere?" Sookie nodded her head and went over to her Gran's closet. Jade quickly noticed a trap door under the floor boards._

_"I just need to clean it out...some of my Gran's stuff is still in here." Jade continued to rock back and forth in the chair watching over Eric and smiling to herself._

_Yeah, I got a feeling we're gonna have a lot ahead of us, Jade thought smiling._

**Chapter 19**

Sophie Ann licks her newest child's juices from her fingers purring in contentment. "Mmmm, Hadley you are truly magnificent!" She said as she caressed Hadley's inner thigh. Hadley sighs to herself. She's tries not to notice the look on Andre's face as the queen fucked her into oblivion.

Andre was sitting in a corner, sulking and grumbling to himself as he watched his queen devour _his_ Hadley. He hated it...he hated her. It should be _him_ devouring Hadley and making her scream his name in bliss. It should be _him_ licking her juices off his fingers and purring with happiness. _Him_...not his _beloved queen_!

Her plan to send Hadley out tonight is extremely flawed. What makes Sophie Ann think that Jade's not going to figure this out? Does she know she's signing her own death warrant in trying to procure the telepath? Andre had to think of a way to ensure his own survival. He was not going to die because his _queen_ is too stupid to realize who her betters are. He could offer to escort Hadley to Bon Temps as protection and talk to Jade. He was pulled from his musings by the queen who was clapping her hands in amusement.

Hadley was sent away to clean herself up and prepare to see Sookie again. She was so excited to see her again. It had been years since they've seen each other. She was worried that she may be mad at her for up and running away with Gran's checkbook. She hoped not. She had done a lot of things she regretted doing; all of which she wished could take back. But she was going to try and beg for forgiveness.

"Tonight is a night of celebration! Tonight is the night I get my telepath! Hadley will go to Bon Temps to visit her _precious_ cousin and she will bring her here, where she will become mine! Yes, tonight feels like a glorious night." Hadley returned to the sun room, all cleaned, dressed and ready for further instruction.

"Excellent. Now tonight is important Hadley. Tonight is the night you prove your loyalty and worth to me." The queen paused for dramatic effect as Hadley waited with a baited breath. "Tonight you will procure your cousin by any means necessary. As your maker, I command you! You are dismissed for the night.

Before Hadley could leave the room, Andre quickly cut in.

"Your majesty, if I may make a suggestion?" Andre asked. The queen nodded her head. "I thought maybe I could escort Hadley to Bon Temps as a security precaution? We don't want to run into any trouble while procuring the telepath." he replied smoothly. The queen thought about this, the room silent for a moment.

"You're right, my child. That is very practical of you. You will be rewarded for your quick thinking." she said gleefully. "Hadley, Andre will go along as your protector. Now bring me my telepath!" She screeched while saying the last part.

Both Hadley and Andre simultaneously bowed to their queen disappearing from the room instantly.

_Tonight, I will have my telepath!_

* * *

Appius stood in the parking lot of the mini mall complex across the street from Fangtasia, smirking to himself. There was no way he'd be able to abduct Eric with Jade in the way. So he needed a little help. He took out his phone from his pocket dialing a number.

His had a friend who was old enough to take on Jade and keep her distracted long enough for him to get Eric and disappear. He chuckled to himself. Oh yes, my child...you will be mine very soon. He was hard at the thought of Eric tied and bound with silver, completely naked at his mercy. He shivered in anticipation.

The phone was ringing on the other end until a click that indicated the call has been answered.

"Lucas." The deep voice said.

"Hello, Drake. Long time, old friend. Remember that favor you owe me? It's time to pay up." There was silence on the other line and then a deep breath.

"Appius. Haven't heard from you in 4 centuries. What can I do for you?" Appius smiled to himself.

Drake Lucas was just a little older than Jade and only in Baton Rouge which was convenient.

"I need you to kill someone for me..."

* * *

While sitting in her office at Fangtasia, Jade was doing some paperwork. She smiled feeling Eric's emotions. He's sitting on his throne watching Sookie as she sits in his booth and reads for any kind of trouble. She'll be done in about half an hour

It's been quiet this past week since Jade became Eric's maker. So far, Eric has felt content and at peace. She doesn't know why, but he acts as if the things Appius did to him never happened; like Appius never even existed.

She doesn't see the shame or fear that always used to linger in his eyes when she looked at him. It was strange. As soon as he became hers, he just let go all his pain and anger. She could remember the night he woke up, looking like his old self, but more relaxed and refreshed.

_Eric's eyes popped open as he instantly raised himself off the bed. He looked around until his eyes landed on Jade and Sookie. They were looking at him, expecting something, anything. He closed his eyes and took a breath._

_Jade asked. he opened his eyes with a smile. He very quickly picked up both Jade and Sookie spinning them around the room. He had never felt such joy or freedom since being turned by Appius._

_He said, closing his eyes and smiling. Jade smiled at him, the joy she felt in the bond was practically making her feel giddy. She laughed to herself._

_She's never felt him feel this happy before._

She looked at the picture of her and Eric. In the picture she was making a goofy smile while Eric looked as serious as a robot. Yeah, she could definitely see the difference in his eyes. He looked a lot less haunted and a lot more relaxed. Suddenly a violent shiver ran through her spine. No, not a vision...but a vibe. Like something horrible was about to take place. She looked at her watch and realized that Sookie had left about 20 minutes ago, the bar should be closed by now. She instantly got out of her seat going into the bar area.

He wasn't on his throne nor anywhere else in the building. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She instantly left out the front entrance of Fangtasia. She looked around in the lot and noticed his corvette was gone.

Too busy to notice anyone else in the area, Drake Lucas grabbed her instantly snapping her neck her body going limp and unconscious. It would be a while before she would wake up.

He carried her off into the night with a menacing smile on his face.

* * *

Sookie drove on hummingbird Lane on route to her house. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel to the music on her radio. As she pulled in front of her, stopping cold and in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Hadley was sitting on the front porch, smiling and a vampire.

**What do ya think? Good? Bad? Like it? Love it? Neutral? No?**


	20. An Old Friend

**Thank you for your reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story.** **Never fear! Everything will be okay with Jade; just keep on reading.**

**I've been reading my reviews and came across a guest's review and decided to reply to set them straight...with politeness of course. Here's what they said:**

**I don't own SVM or TB. Enjoy and Review.**

_**Previously:** _

_He wasn't on his throne nor anywhere else in the building. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She instantly left out the front entrance of Fangtasia. She looked around in the lot and noticed his corvette was gone._

_Too busy to notice anyone else in the area, Drake Lucas grabbed her instantly snapping her neck her body going limp and unconscious. It would be a while before she would wake up._

_He carried her off into the night with a menacing smile on his face._

_Sookie drove on hummingbird Lane on route to her house. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel to the music on her radio. As she pulled in front of her, stopping cold and in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes._

_Hadley was sitting on the front porch, smiling and a vampire._

**Chapter 20**

Lucas had Jade over his shoulder carrying her into an abandoned warehouse down the street from Fangtasia. When Appius called him to cash in his favor, he stiffened in his seat. He had called to demand that he kill Jade Valentine. If Lucas weren't so frozen with shock, he'd have gasped. He'd known Jade since a little after she was turned. His feelings towards her were not hostile, but friendly and platonic.

It is because of her why he remains alive today. She saved him from the true death by stopping a couple of werewolves from attacking him. He'd been indebted to her forever. He didn't mind. Not one bit. He was grateful and honored to know such a warrior. She was beautiful, honorable and capable of such compassion for others. It astounded him. So imagine his surprise when Appius called for his favor, and he had a sinking feeling. So Lucas, decided to go and see Jade, talk to her...warn her. He needed to do this without prying eyes...preferably Appius's eyes. He had to be quick about capturing her and attempt to make it look as if he were going to go through with this. He won't torture her...he sure as hell won't kill her, no, she's family.

He went through the doors of the warehouse spotting an overturned table in the middle of the room. With one hand he flipped it over gently placing Jade on her back. He took a step back, watching her with rapt attention waiting for her to regain consciousness. He smiled at his powerful, beautiful friend.

_So strong and so brave...how can so many vampires believe she's a menace to the vampire race?_

Most vampires say she doesn't deserve to be a vampire, but they're wrong. He could boil it to down to plain ignorance, but no, they just simply didn't know Jade. They don't understand what she's capable of, they don't realize how smart and intelligent she is. One minute you think you understand her, but truly, you really don't. She did a lot things...great things. One such as Appius should cower in fear when they hear her name...especially when they're in the presence of such a warrior.

Lucas had heard rumors of an upcoming takeover in Louisiana. He shook his head. Someone _finally_ got tired of Sophie Ann's reign. Why the council would let someone so young rule over a state, is beyond him. When he heard exactly _who_ was taking over, he laughed in glee. He wasn't surprised. Jade is an easily irritable person. How she managed to put up with the petty queen for a century is lost on him.

Lucas was interrupted from his musings by Jade rousing from the table. He watched her as she rose up, stretching her neck. She looked around probably already knowing where she is. Her eyes landed on Lucas and she smiled.

“Lucas...long time, no see my friend. Where the hell have you been?” She said as she swung her legs over the table. “I haven't seen you for a few centuries.” He grinned at her.

“Working for the king of Texas. Word has it that you're planning on overthrowing Sophie Ann...is this true?” he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Jade shrugged her shoulders.

“If Sophie Ann keeps playing these games with me, then yes, it is true. Now why are we here? No wait, let me guess...Appius called you here unaware that you and I already know each other...to distract me long enough to kidnap Eric and disappear off the radar?” Lucas only stared at Jade. He then nodded his head after a minute. Jade sighs.

“I thought so. Too bad he's in for a nasty surprise. Unfortunately before now, I didn't know he was going to call you. I should have known...” Jade trailed off.

“Don't do that, Jay. I know you're a psychic...but you can't see everything. Sometimes, there are just some things you can't know.”

“I know, Lucas...I know.” Jade replied sadly.

“What are going to do about your viking?” Jade grinned to herself.

“He'll be fine without me.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know.” Jade said, smiling. “Lets go.” she was definitely intending on getting to Eric. She just wasn't going rush herself. She was absolutely sure he was going to be fine.

* * *

Tonight was the night Eric and Sookie would bond with each other. Eric had been waiting for this night for a long time. He was in his corvette riding down the highway to Sookie's. He would've flew, but he needed the time to think things over; about Appius specifically. If he bonds with Sookie he'll be able to protect her better and any vampire who dares touches what is his would die by his hands. But most of all, Eric is bonding with Sookie because he loves her. He desperately wants to feel her, consume her, protect her and ravage her; all these feelings drive him insane. But he likes it. He likes how much it changed him; from the brooding, moody bored vampire to a man happy in love. Love? Is that what he feels? No. Love cannot describe the depth of his emotions for Sookie Stackhouse. It is too tame a word to use.

That pull in his chest was getting stronger everyday, to point of it getting too painful to endure. He doesn't know how he's even been able to tolerate it this whole time. Tonight's the night he feels they both are ready to bond with each other.

For some reason since the dawn, he'd been feeling strange. He couldn't help but feel off. Something was nagging at the back of his head. Lost in his thoughts he did not notice Appius in the tree line watching him. Before he lost the moment, he tackled Eric to the ground, snapping his quickly before he could push him off.

He laughed to himself feeling a sense of satisfaction. Little did Appius know that his bond with Eric was long gone.

Boy is he in for a surprise.

* * *

Sookie stood at the bottom of the porch steps staring at Hadley with wide eyes. It had been years since Sookie has seen Hadley. Everyone presumed she was dead. But to see her here in the flesh and dead...was a big surprise, not unwelcome though. Sookie smiled at her cousin. The hairs on the back of her head were standing up. She felt something was wrong.

“Hey Sook. It's good to see you again.” Hadley said hugging Sookie.

“Hadley where have you been all this time? We all thought you were dead!”

“I've been away...trying to get my life together...” she paused, looking around nervously. “Where's Gran?” Sookie's heart clenched as she thought about Gran. Even though it happened a couple of years

ago, the pain still felt fresh in her chest. She swallowed.

“Gran's... gone, Hadley. She died in her sleep.” Sookie said close to a whisper. Hadley had blood tears pooling in her eyes. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

“So she died peacefully?” Sookie nodded. “That at least helps.” Hadley paused. “Sookie I need you to come with me.” She said in a robotic voice. Sookie looked at Hadley with a blank stare. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Why? What's the matter Hadley? Are you in trouble?” Sookie asked, panic rising in her voice.

“No Sook...You're the one in trouble.” she said as she punched Sookie in the face. Sookie fell the ground unconscious and Hadley felt instantly guilty. She didn't want to do this, but her queen commanded this of her.

She could not obey her queen.

* * *

Andre stood in the empty lot of Fangtasia wondering how he was going to approach Jade without pissing her off. He paced back and forth, smelling a familiar scent here; Appius, which must mean he got what he came for. He'd known that Jade cared deeply for the Norseman and would kill anyone who hurt him. Andre hoped that Jade would let him live and he was willing to bargain for his and Hadley's life hoping his love for Hadley will appeal to Jade.

Jade Valentine is an honorable vampire. That much he known was true. He never knew whether or not Jade liked him or not. He was going to find out soon enough. He felt a two vampires fast approaching Fangtasia. He closed his eyes and prayed to his god she will at least hear him out.

“You're a fool to be here, Andre.” Her voice said coldly. He sighs to himself.

“I know...but I needed to see you.” he said, turning to face Jade. “I come in peace. I'm not here to cause trouble or kill anyone.” He said with pleading eyes. Jade stared at Andre trying to get a read on him. She stared into his eyes and saw sincerity. She didn't feel like he was a threat, so she relaxed a bit.

“Okay, then Andre. I'll humor you. What do you want?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I know you know the queen sent Appius to distract you so she could kidnap the telepath. Miss Stackhouse is being taken to New Orleans right now as we speak by her cousin. She is to complete the task as her last test to prove her loyalty to the queen...” he trailed. Jade hissed and cursed.

_This is not good. Eric is going to be pissed!_

“This is a battle Sophie Ann will not win. She is foolish to think she could win this game against someone as ancient and powerful as you.” Andre paused bowing in respect. Jade chuckled darkly.

_At least someone in her queendom is smart._

“Try not to kiss my ass Andre...that flattery shit won't work on me.” She replied in a harsh tone.

“All I ask for is when you overthrow the queen, that you spare my and Hadley's life.” Andre pleaded. Jade raised an eyebrow.

“You're asking me to spare your life?” He nodded his head at her. “Hmmm, interesting. If I let you live, how will I know you won't just double-cross me?”

“I can give you anything you need to get to the queen...anything.” He replied. Jade stared blankly at Andre.

“You love her.” He knew who she was speaking of, so he nodded his head slowly.

“Yes, I do. I was supposed to be her maker, but the queen got greedy and took the privileged away from me. She has caused me a lot of heartache for over 3 centuries; taking everything I hold dear away from me. It is time I pay her back for it.” Nodding her head, she walked up closer to Andre, close enough to smell his cheap cologne.

“if I let you live, Andre...not only will you lead me to the queen, but you'll also be exiled from Louisiana. You are never to set foot here...ever again. If you do, you _will_ be killed on site. Is that understood?” Jade said above a whisper.

Lucas was standing behind her in awe. For someone so lethal and powerful, she can be pretty sympathetic and compassionate. He smiled at his old friend.

_She is so magnificent._

Andre nodded his head, bowing. “I am in your debt.” Jade rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” she said walking past him into Fangtasia.

**So what do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? Like it? Love it? In between? Review! Next up: Sookie meets the queen. Eric confronts his maker. Appius acknowledges a nasty surprise.**


	21. A Nasty Surprise

**Glad ya'll are enjoying yourselves! Thanks for your reviews! Sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter should have been posted two weeks ago. I'm typing up the next chapter of _A Face from the Past_ as we speak. And now, the moment you all been waiting for!**

**I do not own SVM or TB. Enjoy and Review!**

_**Previously:** _

" _If I let you live Andre...not only will you lead me to the queen, but you'll also be exiled from Louisiana. You are never to set foot here...ever again. If you do, you will be killed on site. Is that understood?" Jade said above a whisper._

_Lucas was standing behind her in awe. For someone so lethal and powerful, she can be pretty sympathetic and compassionate. He smiled at his old friend._

_She is so magnificent._

_Andre nodded his head, bowing. "I am in your debt." Jade rolled her eyes._

" _Yeah, yeah whatever." she said walking past him into Fangtasia._

* * *

Hadley threw Sookie over her shoulder carrying her over to the car. She opened the trunk and gently dropped her in. She got in and drove off onto Hummingbird Lane onwards to the New Orleans. As she drove she took deep breaths.

Hadley didn't like what she was doing, but she had to; that is, if she wanted to stay alive. She has her reasons for doing this. Her 4 year old son being the number one reason. As long as the Queen didn't find out about her son, he was safe. Unfortunately giving up Sookie was her only option to protect him. At least that's what she tells herself.

Hadley was beaten by a drug dealer, lying in the street a bloody mess when Sophie Ann had found her. She tasted Hadley's blood and moaned in satisfaction, simply stating her blood was  _most exquisite._ She took her back to her palace, healing her, and cleaning her. Sophie Ann had constantly coaxed Hadley into talking more about her family. Sophie Ann believed that ifHadley's blood tasted as good as it did, then others in her family should have the same delicious tasting blood.

She didn't mean for this happen, she didn't know the queen was going to force Sookie into servitude. The Queen had lied to her, reassuring she was only going to hire Sookie and draw up a contract, but that is not the case. Hadley had to think ofsomething to save Sookie. She was happy that Rasul intercepted her the other night, even if she refused to believe him at first.

_**Last night...** _

_After taking one last look at Andre and Sophie Ann, she walked down the halls to her room. As she turned the corner she nearly ran into Rasul who had appeared before her out of no where. He gave her a cold stare, glaring with disgust._

" _How can you do this to your own family?" Hadley only stared at him, confused._

" _What are you talking about?" Hadley asked. Rasul shook his head; she couldn't seriously be that stupid._

" _I'm talking about you giving up your own family to win Sophie Ann's favor. How do you look at yourself in the mirror?" he sneered. Hadley's eyes burned with anger._

" _You know nothing of me! You know nothing of the queen! How could you possibly know anything when you've only worked here for only 6 months?!" Rasul scoffs._

" _Then you must know Sophie Ann plans to enslave your cousin. Not employ her." Hadley looked at Rasul with shock. He could tell from the look on her face, she didn't believe him. She was so convinced Sophie Ann was not planning on hurting her cousin._

" _You're wrong. You are lying to me!"Hadley yelled. Rasul chuckled darkly._

" _Then you are a fool. Why do you think the queen turned you? Why do you think she asked so many questions about your family?"Hadley shook her head violently._

" _She wanted to know more about me. She loves me." Even in her own ears she wasn't convincing. Hadley knew deep down, Sophie Ann did not love her. It was Andre who really loved her. She thought about Andre and how he looked at her with so much longing and hurt after deciding to let the queen make the decision of who should turn her. She could see it in his eyes, he wanted her to become his and vice versa._

_She shook her head, dismissing that thought._

" _You know deep down Sophie Ann does not care about you or your cousin. All she wants is more power. And she is willing todo anything to get it." Rasul paused and Hadley only stared. "It seems that I can't get through to you. I hope you come to your senses and soon." he said walking past her disappearing around the corner. Hadley continued on to her room, ignoring his words._

It was just a few hours ago when the queen commanded to fetch Sookie by any means necessary. Hadley hid her surprise and hurt until she left the building. She hoping Sophie Ann closed her side of the bond so she could freely feel what she was feeling without alarming the queen.

She broke out of her thoughts, gripping the steering wheel; her eyes pooling with blood. She felt angry with Sophie Ann, but most of all with herself. How could she let the queen coerce her? How could she believe a single word she had said? Sophie Ann's words of comfort were nothing more than lies and tiny falsehoods. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling a wave of guilt overwhelm her.

What would Gran say to her for her betrayal?

* * *

He had a bag of silver weapons hanging on one shoulder and held Eric over his other shoulder, chuckling darkly. Feeling too impatient to leave the country he stops at an old abandoned mansion on the edge of Shreveport; it was in the middle of no where which was perfect. He stood in front of the abandoned mansion, nodding his head. He was content that this place was far enough away from Jade, so she can never find him. He shivered with pure satisfaction.

_I can't wait to have my fun. I will punish him for siding with that bitch, Valentine, then I will take him reasserting my control showing him who he belongs to. Yes...I will break him and he will obey me this time._

He carried Eric up stone steps through giant glass double doors. He was standing in a foyer with a high ceiling and two stair cases that curved inward towards a wide doorway that led to a ballroom. He dropped his bag near the doorway, spotting a table in the middle of the room; he sped over to it placing Eric on his back. Appius walked back over to his bag crouching down searching through it for silver handcuffs, not noticing Eric had just slipped off the table quietly.

Eric had been conscious for quite some time. After Appius had snapped his neck he passed out for a bit. Moments later hewas stirring and found himself over his former maker's shoulder. He feigned unconsciousness, formulating a plan while he had some time. Eric had a feeling Jade wasn't going to get to him in time, so he was on his own.

_Perhaps this is for the best. It's time I confront this fucker and end this once and for all. Only one will leave here alive._

He felt Ocella put him on a table. He cracked one eye open watching as Ocella turned away looking through his bag of instruments. He took the opportunity to slip away and find somewhere in the dark shadows of the mansion to hide. Eric was grinning menacingly; loving the idea that he had the advantage of being able to stay out of sight.

Ocella turned around and noticed Eric was gone. His angry growl echoed through the house. He wasn't going to play this with Eric, not now while he was aching and painfully hard. He was grinning like a madman, thinking he had the advantage ofknowing where his child is hiding. He opened the bond, closing his eyes feeling out for Eric. He furrowed his eyebrows feeling an empty space; a void. He tried harder to feel for Eric only to come up with nothing.

"What the fuck?" he hissed. He heard his child chuckling some where in the mansion.

"Finally noticed that, did you? Took you long enough. Quite frankly, I was surprised you didn't notice the moment you set foot here in Louisiana." Eric's voice echoed against the walls. Ocella could hear the amusement in his words.

"How are you blocking the bond?" He questioned angrily. He laughed.

"Oh, I'm not blocking the bond. I had a little help from dear friend of mine. You might know her." Eric replied cheekily.

"That fucking bitch!" He spat. "I demand to know what she did to you!" He yelled. Eric scoffs.

"You really know nothing of her, do you? All those centuries spent bitching on how she was a waste of space...a person so undeserving the gift of immortality. You talked about her as if you knew everything about her...but you know nothing. I've learned that unless she wants you to know about her, you will know...other than that, you remain as clueless as everyone else." He explained, feeling proud of being the adoptive child of Jade Valentine.

"What do you know of her?" Ocella sneered looking around. Eric sighs rolling his eyes.

"She taught me many things...a task you have failed to do. I know that she is a very powerful being and that's all you need to know." he said coldly. Enough of Eric's bullshit, he picked up the table throwing it across the room, roaring and angry.

"As your maker, I command..." he was interrupted by Eric's full blown laughter. "What is so funny?" He spat.

"You're wasting your time." He paused. "All ties between me and you are broken." He said.

"As your maker, I command you to get down here on your knees and beg me to take you!" He yelled to the high ceilings. Eric stayed where he was hiding; he felt no painful compulsion to go to him and to do as he says. He grinned and laughed again. Ocella's eyes widened in shock. He felt panic overwhelm him.

"NO! That's impossible! It can't be..." He stammered. He couldn't command him...and he couldn't find him. Eric chuckled darkly.

"That's right, you fiend. You can no longer control me. Not anymore." He said. Ocella shook his head refusing to believe it.

"You will get down here and beg me now!"

"Nope. I think I'm just gonna stay here and relax. The view is good up here, I adore how the moon shines on his mansion...such a beautiful night it is..." Eric trailed off wistfully.

"Hmph..." Appius grunted. Eric continued ignoring him. He listened to Ocella's slow footsteps. He could hear him coming up the stairs. He chuckled to himself, Ocella was far from finding him.

"I promise you here and now,  _only one_ will leave this mansion." Appius laughed.

"You think you can take me, child? I am 1500 years older than you. How can you possibly beat me?" He replied arrogantly. Suddenly the whole mansion was getting thick with fog. Appius was having trouble seeing ahead of him. He looked around wondering where the fog was coming from. It was a clear night tonight, so how this came to be he did not know.

Eric was quietly wondering on how he was going to best someone older than him. All he could think about was making it harder for Appius to see; hard enough that even 2500 years of his vampire abilities couldn't help him. He noticed the mansion was filled with fog, wondering where it came from. He used it to his benefit. With Eric's ability to fly, he levitated over the old floorboards not making a sound. He sensed Appius on the second floor of the mansion and made his way there. He was right behind Appius, close enough to smell his disgusting scent. Appius turned his head, looking over his shoulder feeling something behind him. He spun around only to find nothing. He took a few steps forward, the wooden floors squeaking under his feet.

Eric levitated above his head. He stood in the fog staring at Appius waiting for him to turn around. He lowered himself to the ground. As Appius spun around Eric punched him in the nose hearing a crack. He sped away disappearing in the darkness and fog.

Appius looked around frantically. For some reason his senses were failing him. He couldn't even see Eric. He felt something hit his nose hard, but could not see what it was.

"Show yourself, child! Face me, you coward!" Appius yelled to the ceiling, his eyes darting all around the room. He could not see a thing, and Eric was no where to be seen. He was gradually getting angrier, and impatient; something Eric wasdeliberately making him feel. He was taking his sweet precious time. He was toying with his former maker and enjoying himself. He was going to draw this out slowly, until the time comes to finish him off.

This time he landed softly on the ground not making a sound. He was slowly sneaking towards Appius behind him. Appius whirled facing Eric. Appius was looking right at him, but not seeing him stand there or attacking. He just looked off in other directions.

_Has he gone mad? Why can't he see me?_ Apparently, Ocella could not see him; despite the fact he was standing in front of him. Was he invisible?

"Me? A coward? The only coward here is  _you._ I'm not the one abusing the maker's command to force women or men into pleasing me;  _that_  I don't have to do. I don't pick up little boys and take their innocence away. I'm  _nothing_  like you. I'm not a  _monster._ That being the biggest difference between me and you." Eric said. He ran up to Ocella at vampire speed kicking him to the ground going downstairs. Appius yelled in frustration, punching his fists through the wooden floorboards. Eric chuckled to himself.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He yelled angrily. He felt Eric run past him, but not before he kicked him knocking him over. Appius followed him downstairs noticing his bag of tools was gone. The mansion became eerily quiet; all he could hear was the wind blowing. The fogged cleared up and he could see the room in the dark, but he could not see Eric standing right beside him. Eric sniggered.

_Now I wonder why he can't see me?_

Could it be perhaps because of Jade's blood? Did some of her magic transfer to him? If so, then he'll think on it later. He has bigger fish to fry and his name was Appius. He wrapped his hands around Appius's neck holding him up in the air. He grinned madly, enjoying the fear in his eyes.

Appius struggled in his grip, clawing at Eric's arms and trying to free himself from his grip, but his struggle was futile. From Ocella's eyes he was being held in the air by an invisible force. He could not see who was holding him. Eric couldn't understand how this was happening, but he didn't care. If it can help him kill his maker, then who was he to complain.

Still holding Ocella in his grip, he slammed his skull into the wall and threw him down the long hallway. He ran up to him before he could get up kicking him out the window. The force of the kick surprised Ocella, he flew through the window, shards piercing his skin. He dropped two stories down falling into a water fountain...with no water in it. He felt his ribs broke and right shoulder dislocate.

Eric looked out from the second floor window watching as his maker fall into an empty water fountain. He levitated in the air and lowered himself all the way down standing in front of the fountain. He stood quietly as he watch Ocella attempt to get up, but his broken ribs and disjointed shoulder made it harder for him to even flinch.

"Three fucking centuries you spent raping me, torturing me and finding all kinds of ideas to humiliate and break me! Well no fucking more! I'm taking back what you took from me 1000 years ago. My will to do whatever the fuck I want, when I want and not giving a shit of what other vampires think. I'm Eric fucking Northman! No one rules me!" He roared. Despite the fact his face was disfigured, he still was able to talk. He chuckled at Eric.

"You think Jade Valentine gives you free reign to do whatever you want? You think she found you all those centuries ago to  _save_  you? She, just like me, wants to control you! Only I have the balls to acknowledge it! You think she can admit the same?" He sneered, cackling loudly, his laugh echoing in air. Eric glared at Appius, not liking how he was comparing himself to Jade. She was nothing like Appius. When she found him, he was undisciplined; out of control and lost. He needed someone to set him straight...or else at some point he would've killed a lot of innocent people and someday someone would have managed to give him the true death. He was 100 percent aware of the fact that Jade was a control freak. However, she didn't force everyone to believe what she believes and do what she does. She's enough of a control freak to keep everything and everyone from becoming chaotic...but not enough to impose in their lives and affect the choices they make.

Eric sped over to Appius, grabbing him by the neck, holding him in the air face to face. He clenched his fist hearing it crack; he punched his face repeatedly, watching as his  _masters_  face deforms into a pile of dog poo. It looked like Appius face was crushed and squished by tons of crates, his face being barely recognizable. Eric stopped punching his face, dropping him to the ground. Blood started oozing out of his skull pooling around Eric's feet.

Eric ripped a branch off a tree, speeding over back to Appius straddling his legs. He gripped the branch with both handsholding it over Ocella's heart. He took a moment to relish the fact he was about to end Appius's pathetic life. He raised the stake up and then plunged it into Ocella's heart. Blood splashed from his chest, splatting on Eric's face.

He got up quickly and watched as his maker melt and implode into a puddle of blood, guts and clothes he was wearing. He walked away standing in front of a gate staring out at the lake. He placed his hands into his jean pockets, closing his eyes, sighing. It was a beautiful night. The moon was out; it shine reaching on the lake and the house.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Jade voice asks. He nodded his head not needing to turn his head. Jade stood next to Appius remains, looking down, nodding her head. She wished she could have been here to watch Eric obliterate him. She walked up standing next to him looking out at the lake.

"You okay, Eric?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." He whispered, with a nod of his head.

"Good." He glanced at Jade.

"Sookie was abducted." He said as statement than a question. He knew why she was here. Jade sighs, nodding her head.

"The Game's just begun." He said.

"Lets go." Jade said, walking away. Eric followed behind her. Both of them ran off into the night back to Fangtasia.

Time to plan a takeover.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? In between? Next Up: Collaboration. Sookie meets the Queen. I have 11 pictures of mansions. I will post them on my wordpress. What picture of mansion should I choose for Jade's palace as Queen? Vote, they'll be numbered from 1 through 11. Poll is on my Fanfic profile! **The link to my Wordpress is on my Fanfic profile page. Review and tell me what you think.****


	22. You're No Queen

Sookie woke up in the trunk of a car. The last thing she remembers is Hadley knocking her out, then everything went black. Anger swelled in her. How could her very own family do this to her? Hasn't she done enough to this family?

First, she runs away and starts doing drugs. Then she comes back home, in tears, begging Gran for money. Whenever she had the chance, she stole Gran's checkbook and whatever cash she had stashed in the house then disappeared without a word. Leaving Gran heartbroken and disappointed. Jason and Sookie were as mad as an angry pack of wolves. Now Hadley's back, as a vampire, kidnapping Sookie and taking her to god knows where.

Sookie was so pissed she could spit nails. When Hadley opens this trunk, Sookie was gonna give her a piece of her mind! She thought about making a run for it, but realized that wouldn't be a good idea. Hadley was now a vampire, so she had speed and strength on her side.

What to do? Where was Hadley taking her? Sookie paused her thinking, having an _ah ha_ moment.

How else did the Queen of Louisiana know about Sookie being a telepath? Why else did she send Bill Compton to procure her? Hadley, of course...leave it to her big mouth cousin to sell Sookie out to gain favor. Unfortunately, Sookie wasn't surprised. This is exactly the kind of thing Hadley is capable of doing. Sookie sighs internally. She felt sorry for her stupid, yet lost, cousin. She always had to learn things the hard way. She never learned to make the right choice.

_At least I know where she's taking me._

Sookie took a deep breath. She had to do something. She had to find a way out of this. She knew Eric and Jade were going to be looking her.

_Fuck!_

Sookie instantly regretted not bonding with Eric sooner. How were they going to find her? Did they already know who had taken her? Jade was a psychic; maybe she already knew where Sookie was being taken. It didn't matter. When they do find her, there was going to be hell to pay. Does it make her a bad christian if she was looking forward to heads rolling? Absolutely. But Sookie didn't care. The Queen was stupid enough to cross someone as old as Jade Valentine. It's pretty damn plain she was going to lose.

The car came to a stop and Sookie tensed. It was only silent for a few moments before the trunk flew open and Hadley was standing over her staring coldly. Sookie glared at her _beloved_ cousin...if looks could kill, Hadley would be goo.

"How could you, Hadley?" Sookie hissed angrily. Hadley only shrugs her shoulders.

"The Queen promised me a place in her queendom, that is, if I hand delivered you straight to her." Hadley replied nonchalantly. She took her cellphone out her back pocket typing a quick message on the screen. She showed it to Sookie:

_Play along. We're being watched by the Queen's guards. I'm sorry, Sook. I had to. She commanded me to do it. I had no choice. If you knew what was at stake..._

Sookie looked up at Hadley, nodding her head in understanding.

_Perhaps there's hope for her._

"What about family, Hadley? Don't you care about that at all?" Sookie demanded, shouting.

"Sophie Ann is my family now, Sookie. I'm sorry." She pulled Sookie out the trunk, pushing the door down and closed. She grabbed Sookie's arm, holding it behind her back grabbing her neck and pushing her forward. She lead Sookie through the doors of the Queen's palace directing her into the sun-room.

The Queen was sitting on a chaise lounge chair, wearing a white swimsuit with sunglasses. Sookie gulped. The Queen took off her sunglasses turning to see as Hadley approaches her with Sookie.

"Ah marvelous Hadley! You have pleased me. She's finally here and mine." The Queen said, clapping her hands excitedly. She leered at Sookie, her gaze looking down and making her way up to her face. Sookie squirmed feeling uncomfortable.

"So this is the human you've been telling me about. Not what I was expecting, but not entirely disappointed." Sophie Ann muttered as she looked her up and down. Sookie fought not to roll her eyes. She internally scoffed at the queen's statement.

 _Who the hell does this bitch thinks she is?_ She glared at Hadley and bristled.

"Aww, whats the matter darling?" Sophie Ann asked in a sickly sweet voice. Sookie took a deep breath trying to stay calm. But she couldn't help but give this _queen_ a piece of her mind.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just go and kidnap someone from their home! It ain't right! I have rights! Its against the law to kidnap someone!" Sookie shouted at the queen. Sophie Ann cackled, blood tears pooling in her eyes. Sookie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sweetie, you think I care? The laws of humans don't apply to me! I'm a vampire queen! I can do whatever I want!" Sookie scoffed.

"You call yourself a queen? Pffft. You're nothing more than a little girl with a fake tiara _playing_ queen. There's a difference! A _real_ queen has honor, elegance, and fairness. And you have none of those things." The queen rises from her lounge chair and vamping in front of Sookie back-handing her. Sookie falls to the ground, rubbing her cheek.

"YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR QUEEN, PET! YOUARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BLOODBAG!" She yells, then pauses a moment taking a deep breath. She goes back over to her lounge chair and sits down. "Your opinions matter not to me...but you will bow down before your queen and beg me to forgive you for your insolence." Sookie rose from the floor dusting imaginary dirt off her sun dress.

"You're no queen to me! I will never bow down to you. And I'm not your pet!" Sookie spat.

"HADLEY!" Sophie Ann shouted. Hadley appeared before her, kneeling on one knee.

"Yes, my queen?" she replied timidly. Sookie swallowed her disgust, shaking her head.

_How much more pathetic can you get?_

"Take my telepath and dress her into something...more appropriate. She looks disgusting wearing that rag!" She rises and bows to the queen. She then turns to Sookie grabbing her roughly pulling her towards the hall of rooms.

Sookie looked around at everything in disgust. _This woman has no taste. It just proves that money CANNOT buy class!_

They stopped in front of a open door and Hadley forced her into the room; too rough that Sookie stumbled hitting her nose into the edge of the dresser. She felt warm liquid ooze down into her mouth; she wiped her lips and noticed it was her blood.

Before Hadley could talk to Sookie the scent of blood hit her nostrils. Her eyes blackened, her fangs popping out. Hadley was only a couple of days old, so she didn't have a handle on her urges. She inched towards Sookie who was slowly moving away from her cousin.

"Hadley! Snap out of it! HADLEY!" Sookie screamed. Hadley ran over to Sookie at vampire speed and sunk her fangs into her cousins neck. She moaned in satisfaction. Her blood tasted so sweet and good. Sookie was trying her best to fight Hadley off, but she was too strong. Fear rose in her; her own cousin was about to kill her.

She squeezed her hand in between Hadley's face and her neck and suddenly a white blinding light blasted Hadley off Sookie across the room into the wall.

Sookie looked over at an unconscious Hadley in shock.

_What did I just do?_

Jade and Eric walked across the courtyard from the back of the mansion in silence. Eric was seething was so much rage that Jade had to dampen her end of the bond a bit. She had to stop for a moment to shake off the dizziness. His emotions were just as intense as hers. Eric stopped and turned around noticing that Jade was bent over holding her knees. He walked over to her looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked softly. Jade nodded her head at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Your rage is just...overwhelming me. Geez, Eric...how do you not lose your mind? Feeling the way you do. You feel like you're just about ready to snap." Jade took a deep breath feeling Eric dampen his end of the bond.

"Sorry." Eric said sheepishly.

"No, no. It's okay. You have every right to feel pissed off. I just didn't expect you to feel _this much anger._ But then again, I'd feel just as pissed if someone had taken you." Jade said softly. Eric gave her a look, pondering something. He looked like he wanted to say something, but thought against it shaking his head.

"What is it, Eric?" Jade asked softly.

"Why didn't you come?" he asked in a quiet voice. Jade squinted her eyes, looking off in the distance and blew out a puff of air.

"I knew you could take care of yourself...and I was right. Anyways, I was detained...at first. Lucas captured me a minute or two after you had left. He snapped my neck and took me to this abandoned warehouse right down the street. As soon as I woke, Lucas was standing there." Eric hissed his fangs popping out. He was about to respond, but Jade held up her hand.

"He wasn't intending on hurting me, Eric. Calm down. He did however tell me something very interesting. I actually figured it out the moment I regained consciousness. Sophie Ann set this up. She wanted Appius to kidnap you and distract me long enough to take Sookie. Unfortunately, they succeeded. We left the warehouse and ran into Andre at Fangtasia. He's pretty much willing to give up his queen for his freedom." Jade laughed at the last part.

"She's his maker." Eric stated.

"Yeah, she is. But he's smart enough to know she's risking a lot more going against my wishes. I warned her to leave the girl alone or there be hell to pay...and she refused to listen. She was arrogant and stupid enough to believe she was going to away with it...plus she bought Appius into the picture, which was an even bigger mistake. He wouldn't have just stopped at kidnapping you or killing me. I'm sure he would've taken the throne from her once he was finished with us." Jade explained.

"So what is the plan?" Eric asked. Jade clapped her hands, then rubbed them together. She smirked at Eric.

"We go back to Fangtasia, regroup and plan. Then come dawn, we make our to New Orleans and kill the queen." Jade smiled. Eric smirks and chuckles darkly.

"Will I get to play with the queen before you finish her off?" Eric asked in husky tone. Jade laughed at him. She could feel his blood lust rising already in their bond. She shook her head at him, then grinned.

"Oh don't worry, everyone will have a whack at the queen before I get to her. I'm sure Pam will be eager to join in on the fun. You know how much she loves to inflict pain. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was you in a woman's body." Jade and Eric both laughed. She then looked over at the abandoned mansion, finally realizing it.

When she finally paid attention, she felt a soft shiver down her spine. "You okay?" Eric asked. Jade looked back at him nodding her head.

"I'm fine. Usually, gentle vibes are a good sign."

"Gentle vibes?" Eric looked confused.

"Yeah. Shivers down my spine, or my whole body trembling. I call them vibes." Eric only looked at her. "What? You didn't think my psychic abilities just stopped at knowing everything and having visions, did you?" Jade chuckled. Eric shrugged his shoulders. "Well, vibes aren't specific. They don't give me a scene to decipher. They give me feelings, shivers or trembling. The vibes tell me whether something good or bad is going to happen. It's up to me to figure out exactly what it is before it even happens."

"What's the difference between a Seer and a Psychic?" Eric narrowed his eyes, thinking of the Ancient Pythoness. Jade sighs.

"This is going to be a little complicated to explain. Ahhh, a Seer can only have visions of the future, long before the event t even happens; usually days, weeks months, years, centuries before. But that's it. They can _only_ see the future. A psychic however can do much more than that; we have visions, we have vibes and whenever we meet a person and approach within a few feet of them we know everything about that person in a matter of seconds. The only thing that's the same between a Seer and a Psychic is that it can be random and scattered; meaning we can have visions at any time randomly." Jade explains.

"Sounds simple to me." Eric replied.

"Not really. I always felt there was more to being a psychic than I ever knew."

"Like?"

"I haven't exactly discovered it yet. Every thousand years I transform."

"Transform?"

"I mentioned it before when we were on our way to Merlotte's to meet Sookie. I transformed sometime 1500 years ago. My powers are growing. It's rare that I gain a new power. You remember when you first met me that I wasn't a normal vampire?" He nodded his head. "Well you were pretty close to the truth because I'm not. Being turned into a vampire created another...well I can't explain it. My sorcery tied itself into my vampire side. You would think it ties into Fae side, since the Fae are magical creatures. But it didn't." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"It bothers me that there's more about you thank I realize. I feel like there's a lot more to you. Why do you barely talk about your past?" Eric asked. Jade looked at him with a blank face, then looked over at the mansion.

"Let's go, we have a takeover to plan. We don't have the time to just stand here and explain everything there is about me." Jade walked off without giving a response. Eric sighs in annoyance. Standing at the edge of the property in the street, Jade looked back at the house again.

_I'll be back here. This place looks fit for a queen._

She vamped off towards Fangtasia, leaving Eric to his thoughts. He didn't realize how little he knew about Jade, or her past. Whenever they talked and hit the subject of Jade and her past, she'd changed the subject. He didn't realize it until now. How much about her was he missing? Better yet, how much was she hiding?

He'll let it go...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	23. The Plan Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own SVM or TB. Enjoy and Review!

This isn't the first time he's asked questions about her. He'd only asked once, a long time ago about Jade's past. Of course, she quickly, smoothly changed the subject, managing to dodge that bullet...but that didn't mean he forgot about it completely. Eric would've bought it up again. Sooner or later. She'll tell him more about herself some other time. Right now, planning to save Sookie and taking over Louisiana is first priority. Surely, he'll bring it up again when the night's over.

The truth is Jade doesn't remember much about herself anymore. There were a lot of times she blacked out certain events. Not voluntarily...she didn't black them out on purpose, it just happens. One moment she remembers that she would visit this pond at the edge of the forest away from her village, staring out at the water; she clutches her heart, turning around smiling at something, then...nothing. What bothers her even more was the night cloaked figures attacked her village and killed everyone. She remembers her father pulling her away from all the carnage, setting up camp to rest for the night miles away from the village...then again, she blacks out.

She couldn't even remember the night she first met her maker Vera. All Jade remembers is waking up in the ground, digging herself out to her new state of being: vampire. She was disoriented, confused and afraid. Vera explained that she had found Jade unconscious, and covered in blood. She had stab wounds all over her and she nearly died. Right after that, the rest is history.

She'd spent the past four thousand years trying to make sense of her condition. But came up with nothing. She had came up with many theories and yet again hitting a dead end. She thought for a long time that finally her psychic abilities had fucked up her brain...but deep down, there was more to it. More to her loss of memories. Someone knew and wasn't telling her everything. She'll find out someday. She will. Jade just didn't know how long that would be.

Jade barged through the doors of Fangtasia startling Andre and Lucas. Pam and Carrie only turned their heads looking cautious. Eric followed behind, looking alert. Carrie ran from behind the bar, running over to Jade. She wrapped her arms around her youngest child, assuring her she's okay. Carrie looked Jade over frantically. Jade grabbed her hands smiling at her.

"I'm fine. Its gonna take a lot more than a psycho to bring me down, surely." Lucas snickered in the background. "Anyways, Appius commanded Lucas to kill me or torture me or whatever. Unfortunately for him, I've known Lucas for a very long time, and he wasn't aware of that. So let's just say tonight didn't go as he planned." Jade and Eric glanced at each other, smirking. Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Are you gonna explained what happened or are you gonna keep up the suspense?!" Pam replied in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"My maker has met the true death." Eric said in a flat, cold tone. Pam looked at Eric, then landed her eyes on Jade.

"Don't look at me, I didn't kill the bastard." Jade said, raising her hands in the air. "I wanted to kill him, but I thought it be better if Eric delivered the true death to him."

"Are you fucking insane?! Appius is twice Eric's age, he would've been killed instantly!" Pam said raising her voice. Jade raised an eyebrow at Pam, only giving her a cold stare. Pam lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Pammy...its so touching that you have so much faith in your maker." Jade replied, smirking. "I didn't leave him unprepared. When I broke the bond between Appius and Eric, forging a maker/child bond between me and him, my blood made him stronger. He handled himself really well. He didn't have a scratch on him." Jade explained.

"So your saying that..."

"I evened the odds against him. Even without my blood, Eric would have been fine. I didn't train him other combat methods for kicks and giggles. I taught him everything I knew so if there was ever a time I couldn't save him myself, he'd have everything he needed to know from me to save himself. It was a gut feeling, but I figured Appius would be too caught up in getting revenge that he would forget to open his side of the connection. So he never knew that I broke their bond. Appius lacks focus and strategy. I simply worked that to our advantage. Appius may have been a psychopath...but he is _no_ mastermind. Appius was a ruthless killer...so on and so forth, but that didn't make him smart!" Jade scoffed. Pam stayed quiet, satisfied with the events nodding her head.

"So what do we do about the queen?" Carrie asked, changing the subject.

"She kidnapped Sookie which is the ammunition I needed to make my move. We plan tonight...then we attack tomorrow come sundown. Eric, I want you to send an email to every vampire in the state, have them all meet us here, tomorrow night. I already have a game plan in mind. Pam, I suggest you find clothing that you wouldn't mind getting bloody and dirty; get some weapons while your at it. Carrie, go with Andre and find a way to pull the blue prints of Sophie Ann's palace..."

"No need. I already have them with me on my phone." Jade nodded her head.

"Okay then. I'm going to go and make a phone call...I'll be right back." Jade walks away, pulling out her phone from her pocket. She dials the Ancient Pythoness.

"How may I help you?" A female voice said.

"This is Jade Valentine calling for the Ancient Pythoness. It's urgent."

"One moment, Miss Valentine." Jade paced as she waited for the Ancient Pythoness to pick up the phone. Finally she answered the phone in only one sentence.

"It's time, my child."

Sookie watched as a bright light hit Hadley and flew across the room in the wall. She looked at her fingers as the light exploding from her hand faded back into her skin. She stared at her hand in shock.

_What just happened? How did I do that?_

Sookie watched as Rasul came into the room, about to approach her. She inched away afraid that he might hurt her. He raised both his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Be calm...I mean you no harm. Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded her head.

"Is she gonna be okay?" she gestured towards Hadley who was unconscious against the wall.

"I think she'll be fine. I just got a call, your friends will be here tomorrow after sundown to rescue you and kill the queen. Until then, I'll stick with you and protect you from your cousin and the queen. Will this be okay with you?" He asked. He offered his hand to her.

"Umm, sure? Won't you get in trouble for helping me?" Sookie grabbed his hand, him pulling her off the floor. He shook his head at her smiling. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Sookie. And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Rasul. Pleasure to meet you. Why don't you get settled? I'll take Hadley outta her, and be back to guard the door." he bowed to her, then vamped over to Hadley, throwing her over his shoulder and walking out the door closing it behind him.

Sookie blew out a puff of air. So she's safe for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The takeover!


	24. The Plan Part 2

Instead of going home, Jade decided to stay behind at Fangtasia, using one of the coffins in the basement to rest for the day. It was 20 minutes past dawn and she was replaying the plan over and over in her head. Sophie Ann is much younger than her, more petulant and impatient. If Sophie Ann is as arrogant and stupid as Jade thinks she is, then she won't expect a surprise attack...especially so soon. She also won't have any reinforcements to protect her. Jade smiled internally; using character flaws is her greatest weapon against her enemies. All it took was time, patience and observing from afar.

The soon to be former queen doesn't realize how hated she is among her subjects and underlings. Her children are the only ones who will give their life for her. No one else wants to risk their ass for a queen who wasn't equipped to be queen in the first place. So by the time this battle ends, she's going to realize just how alone she is. This is what happens when you care more for power and money than you do for your own people. And Sophie Ann is in for a rude awakening.

Sophie Ann was turned as a teenager, so she never had the chance to mature into a respectable young lady. It didn't help her case when her maker was indulging her every whim. So now, like a spoiled adolescent, she liked causing trouble in order to keep her boring life interesting; like a teenager. As if being the Queen of Louisiana wasn't interesting enough. Her underlings hate her even more for her childishness. Needless to say if it hadn't been for the incident at Sophie Ann's recent party, perhaps Jade would have shown _some_ lenience.

But Sophie Ann likes to try her luck and often takes it too far.

During the beginning of Sophie Ann's reign, she wasn't off to a bad start; she was actually turning out to be a decent queen. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long. Her head got too big and she got too greedy. Last summer, Sophie threw a party. All sheriffs and second-in-commands were required to attend. Ever since Jade had became sheriff of area 5, it's been one attempt after another to find ways to make Jade swear fealty to Sophie Ann...officially. For some reason, Sophie Ann was intrigued by Jade; she wanted to know everything about her. Jade knew why, she didn't even have to ask. It was all about manipulation and control.

Jade laughed to herself.

_Sophie Ann wanted to find a way to control me. A way to get inside my head and fuck with everything. Newsflash doll face: I CAN'T BE CONTROLLED!_

Anyways, Jade and Eric attended the party as promised, and everything was going well until, Wally, the queen's most recent progeny decided he wanted to get in Jade's face and try to provoke her.

* * *

 

_Flashback:_

_The party was in full swing. Jade watched as vampires and donor surround Sophie Ann adoring and doting her. Jade shook her head, annoyed with everyone attempting to kiss her ass in order to keep her happy. She looked around for Eric, noticing he was no where to be found._

_He must be off somewhere feeding and fucking a donor. Ever since arriving at this party, there was a stiffness in her spine, and it had not gone away. She felt eyes on her, glaring at her from a distance with coldness. She searched the room, then the pile of people around the queen, nothing. She knew something was going to happen, but didn't know when and that's what worried her. Jade didn't even know what to expect._

_Wally was across the room, glaring at Jade. He fucking hated her; acting like she's better than everyone, standing off to side coolly. Anyone who didn't worship at the queen's feet was despicable in his books. He decided he was going to win the queen's favor and force Jade to worship the queen...as she should. He pushed through the crowd making his way across the room, baring his fangs at anyone who got in his way. By the time he approached her, Jade was giving him an amused look._

" _Who do you think you are?" Wally hissed. Jade raised an eyebrow and chuckled._

" _Jade Valentine, the Sheriff of Area 5." Jade replies with a smirk. Wally makes a sound of disgust._

" _You may be older than the queen, but she is your better in every way. You should be on your knees worshiping her!" he growled in her face. Jade was trying too hard not to laugh and ruin this little moment he was having._

 _ **The audacity of this moron** _ _. Jade was amused. She clapped her hands._

" _Uh uh. That's beautiful! Great. Awesome." She said as she clapped her hands. She even gave him a thumbs up, mocking him. Wally hissed at Jade in an attempt to intimidate Jade, but he was in way over his head._

" _Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you go over there to your '_ _**beloved** _ **'** _queen and kiss her ass like the rest of the adoring masses. The order was to_ _**attend** _ _the party...she didn't say anything about me having to converse or admire her." Jade smirked as she finished._

Things went to hell after that. Sophie Ann being the idiot queen that she is, has tried everything she could to manipulate Jade, costing her one of her children. Ever since _that night_ she hadn't thrown another party. Jade had lost whatever little respect she had for Sophie Ann. The Queen finally learned that fucking with Jade Valentine is _not_ a good idea. But obviously she hasn't sunk in her head. She chuckled, shaking her head. Jade cringed at the memory of ending Sophie Ann's youngest, Wally. Every vamp at that party had seen Jade lose it; giving Sophie Ann exactly what she wanted. Jokes on her anyway, since it ended with Wally meeting the true death.

_Wally. Slimy, son of a bitch thought he could force me to submit to the queen. That arrogant, little shit should have learned to respect his elders. Being one of the queen's children does not give you free reign to do whatever you want._

The situation worsened when, Sophie Ann included the Magister into the mix (whom is Sophie Ann's maker). This complicated things because he hated Jade Valentine. Even before Sophie Ann was made vampire, the Magister _still_ despised her. Jade didn't really care much for his hatred of her; as long as he stayed out of her way and didn't threaten the life of her progenies, there was no reason to worry. Of course all that changed when said Magister tried to bring up charges against her for attacking one of the queen's children.

Jade was amused with his boldness, but miffed nonetheless. The Magister may have been between 800 and 900 years old, turned sometime during the Dark Ages but he really was utterly clueless. Apparently, the old fashioned bastard is _still_ living in the Dark Ages. After this battle with Sophie Ann is over, he's going to pay a visit to Jade; no doubt. Now that will be a challenge.

Sophie Ann would attempt to make this as difficult as possible. She doesn't know that her most _loyal_ and _faithful_ progeny, Andre, is helping them...which brings to some extent, yet another element of surprise. Jade laughed to herself. Oh, who is she kidding?

_It is very possible she'll expect me to be alone without any backup! She believes I'll be out-numbered, only needing her children to protect her._

But this won't be the case. Little did Sophie Ann know that Jade was going to have a small army of vamps. She was surprised when Eric informed her that all surrounding Areas of Louisiana will fight beside her.

_Seems I had more followers than I realized._

It didn't matter why they were siding with Jade. What only mattered was that she had more than enough backup to get her through the night. Jade thought about the plan once more, going over every step. So the plan is as follows:

1\. There are Weres guarding the palace grounds outside, Lucas will alert them and lead them off in the woods into a trap, where they'll be led into a ditch filled with C4. Whatever is left, Lucas will eliminate any Weres remaining then give everyone else the signal to proceed as planned. Jade and Eric will keep Sophie Ann distracted long enough while everyone else is blocking the exits surrounding the palace.

2\. Carrie and her group will take the west side of the building barricading the doors.

3\. Pam and her group will take the east, doing the same.

4\. Andre and his group will take the north.

5\. After Lucas is finished dealing with the Weres, he'll take his group and barricade the south doors.

6\. After the whole palace is blocked, making sure no one gets in or out other than the front doors, they will have the queen trapped within the palace leaving her with no where to go. Once Jade gives the signal, all vampires are to attack and leave the Queen to Jade. If that plan doesn't work, Jade will go in alone, subdue the queen and give the signal for everyone else to attack.

The whole point is to trap Sophie Ann like a rat in a cage. With most vampires residing in Louisiana fighting alongside Jade, she can set an example for those foolish enough to cross her. She'd kill two birds with one stone. Jade smiled to herself. If the queen has backup and she won't, then everyone will kill anyone in the way of getting to the Sophie Ann.

_Tonight should be easy as pie...as the humans say._

Jade closes her eyes letting death take her for the rest of day.

* * *

 

The sun came up and Sookie could not sleep. Even though Rasul was guarding her door throughout the night, she still didn't feel safe. What about during the day? Won't someone just barge in and try to hurt Sookie? The door was locked from the outside, so she had no way of getting out. Or no way of knowing if it was locked from both sides.

She couldn't even calm down completely, she was stuck in a unfamiliar place with a queen who wanted her as a pet. But she could allow herself to calm down some, knowing Eric and Jade will be here first dark to kill the queen. Yeah, she could feel sorry for the petty queen, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She brought this on herself, trying to play game that's only for the big boys. You know, little fish in a big pond...

Sookie laughed bitterly. How could her life change so drastically in a matter of a couple of months? She was, for lack of a better word, content with her boring, mundane life. Then comes along, two vampires who hires her to be their lie detector...a job in which she hasn't even started yet. She _still_ hadn't signed the contract. But after tonight she will...for sure.

And then there was also those women who were strangled for associating with vampires. The murderer is still on the loose and no one has found him yet. But fortunately, there had been no killings since the death of Maudette and Dawn, so the citizens of Bon Temps could breathe a little easily. Sookie stopped for a moment; it didn't occur to her that she may have been a target this whole time. The killer may be planning on coming for her next; but it's been quiet. Why haven't the cops found the culprit? She meant to inform Eric, but forgot about it completely because she was too excited for their supposed romantic night alone. So much is happening at once. Sookie wonders what lies ahead of her in the future? Sookie shook her head, stifling those thoughts.

_No, I can't think like that. I can't live my life wondering what the future is gonna be like. I'll just drive myself insane. Live in the now..._

Sookie sat upon the bed, bored out of her mind. All she could do was just lay there and stare at the ceiling. She got up off the bed and started pacing. If she keeps pacing like this, she could wear a whole in the ground leading all the way to China.

He couldn't keep his mind off Sookie being stuck at the queen's mansion, in danger.

 _If a single hair is harmed on Sookie, there will be hell to pay!_ Eric roared internally.

He may have been calm on the surface, but inside he was enraged and constantly worrying about Sookie. He needed to calm down, or else he was going to lose sight of the situation. And you can't walk into a battle with your emotions clouding your judgment. Mistakes can be made this way, and could bring about your death. Eric decided to let his thoughts drift to the relationship between the soon to be former queen and Jade.

Why had Jade put up with Sophie Ann for so long? And considering all the drama Sophie Ann caused over the years, Eric was surprised Jade waited this much. He marveled at Jade's patience. Maybe deep down Jade had hoped Sophie Ann grow up and would heed her warnings. Of course, that never happened.

Jade could have did the world a favor and obliterate her a long time ago, but waited till Sophie Ann kidnapped his lover.

He cursed himself for not bonding with Sookie sooner.


	25. Potential Enemies and Opportunities

A couple of hours before sunset, Jade rose from her coffin. Excitement vibrated through her body. For a while now she'd been aching to get rid of Sophie Ann and tonight is finally the night it was going to happen. She had put up with her antics long enough. It was time for someone new take over and make some changes.

She could feel Eric was rising as well. She went upstairs into the bar area and sat down in a booth. His excitement was meshing with hers, Jade chuckled. Under the surface of his excitement, she could feel his fear...for Sookie, no doubt; something else was also bothering him and he didn't know what. Feeling Eric's emotions was an intriguing experience; his emotions has layers that seem to go on forever.

_A lot like that green dude Shrek._

Jade chuckled at her comparison between a fictional character and Eric. It was spot on, but ridiculous. She sent reassurance through her bond with Eric, telling him that things were going to be okay. He sent his thanks back to her. She was grateful that the Ancient Pythoness gave her the idea to do the blood reconstruction spell. Because not only can she keep track of him, she can also protect him better.

As she waited for Eric, she thought over her plan once more. A moment later, she nods to herself knowing she has covered everything. 20 minutes later she heard Eric coming from the basement heading straight to the bar area to his booth where Jade was sitting.

"Evening." She said as he sat down across from her.

"Hello." He said. She gave him a knowing smirk.

"You're excited about tonight's battle aren't you?" Eric gave her a devilish grin.

"It's been a while since we've been involved in battle. We haven't had this much excitement for years." He says, letting his mind wander to the last battle they had. He was in France with Pam at the time, while Jade was with the Authority dealing with minor obligations at the Worldwide Summit in England.

"Technically, what happened in the 1980s wasn't a battle...It was more of a conflict. Might I add, your arrogance and overactive libido was what caused the _excitement_ at that time. And who paid the price for your actions, Eric?" Eric looked away remembering that night.

"Sylvie." He said flatly. Sylvie was a french, human woman who owned a vineyard with her father. Jade had no idea how they met, since she left Eric in the beginning of the 1900s to become the Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana, but from all the letters he wrote to her, he cared for her. _That was all she knew._ Jade wanted him to come along with her to the United States, but he declined wanting to stay in France with Sylvie. She shrugged her shoulders and they went their separate ways.

1986 was the year the Council had the Worldwide summit. The AP wanted Jade to attend as her assistant to help out by sitting in on all the marriages and trials held between vampires. In the middle of a meeting, Jade was given an anonymous tip about what was going down with her protege, Eric. Jade had left in a hurry to order to _bail him out_ of trouble. Sylvie still paid the price, but was able to keep her life.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if you ever noticed, but I was angry with you, disappointed and insulted. When I accepted the role as Sheriff of Area 5 in the state of Louisiana, I thought you were going to be okay by yourself...apparently I was wrong." Jade said in a cold tone. "After all my teachings, it hadn't sunk into your head to be more careful and to stay hidden. You made me look like a fool, Eric. Plus, I was forced to pull you out of France and into Louisiana to keep an eye on you." Eric looked up at that. He didn't know that. He had assumed she missed him and wanted him back by her side, not that she was ordered to call him back to her.

"I never told you that the Authority ordered me to call you and bring you into the states. There was no need to, I did, after all missed you, Eric. I was going to call you back to me either way. Then the Magister ordered you open up that god awful video store." Jade shuddered remembering the state that place was in.

* * *

 

_Flashback:_

_The Magister, Eric and Pam were all piled around the parking lot waiting for Jade to show up._

_She deliberately showed up late to piss off the Magister, in which of course worked. He seemed a little too pleased to force Eric to run a business in Shreveport; something Eric didn't want. Eric and Pam were smirking when she showed up in a black, 1976 Pontiac Trans-Am, playing her rock music loud._

_Jade had shown up 30 minutes late. Eric found the whole thing amusing. That night she was dressed head to toe in black; a black corset, black jeans, leather jacket and to top it all off she was wearing Ray Ban Wayfarer II Retro sunglasses._ _In short, she looked like a rock-star; showing up to her own party fashionably late. Eric saw the look on the Magisters face when she got out of her car._

_He looked angry._

_She took off her sunglasses, giving the Magister a huge grin. "Sorry about my tardiness, I had other...obligations." she said smoothly. She was anything, but sorry. She didn't give a damn about the Magister._

" _Shall we proceed with this meeting, then?" he said, with barely contained anger. She waved her hands to him, gesturing for him to continue._

Eric chuckled to himself, looking at Jade. Jade grins widely. "I take it you're remembering the entrance I made that night?" He nodded his head trying not to laugh at her antics. She can be quite crazy sometimes.

"You did make quite an entrance. I dare say Pam was drooling when she saw you." Jade laughed at that.

"You know the Magister and I have no love for each other. I showed up late and in style as a way to... _upstage_ the Magister. I didn't give a shit about him or his position. It was my way of saying y _ou're not important to me_ ." Jade laughed out loud. Eric shook his head.

_Magister explained the situation to Jade and Eric as he showed them around the Video store. Eric looked disgusted with this place, and Pam was no better. Jade however was looking around, ideas forming into her head. She had tuned the Magister out mostly, but only listened whenever it was important._

_Finally, eager to get this night over with, the Magister gave the keys to Jade while Eric and Pam stood off to the side bored and displeased. Jade nearly laughed at the looks on their faces. Jade watched as the Magister disappeared and left the building. When he was finally gone, Jade turned around with a grin on her face._

" _Well, lets get to work then." Eric and Pam looked at each other, confused._

" _Get to work?" Jade smiled._

" _Yes. We need to figure out how we're going to rip this place apart and redecorate it. We're also going to come up with a new money making concept." Eric and Pam perked up at Jade's idea. "What? You didn't seriously think I was going to let that asshole make you both look like fools, did you? Hell no! You and Pam get together and come up with a concept...a concept that will make money and bring customers in."_

" _What about the Magister?" Eric asked. Jade scoffs._

" _He said you were required to_ _**run a business** _ _. Not that it had to specifically be a video store. You only need to run a business in order to pay tribute to the Authority monthly, that's it. Now, are you both in?" Jade had her hands on her hips waiting for their answer._

" _Oh, I am so fucking in!" Pam replied with glee._

" _I'm in." Eric said._

" _Good. Thought you might be." Jade grinned._

* * *

 

Eric and Jade were both laughing. "You were my fucking hero! You took a horrible situation and turned it into a potential business opportunity." Eric said. Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, when life gives you lemons..."

"You make lemonade." Eric finished.

"Exactly. I know the place looked a little shabby..." Jade trailed off seeing the look of disbelief on Eric's face. "Oh, who the hell am I kidding? That place was a piece of shit!" Jade and Eric burst out laughing again. Jade looked at her watch sobering up.

"It's showtime. Carrie and Pam should be rising any moment now. Everyone else should be here in an hour." Eric nodded his head, getting up and going over to the bar to heat a blood. Carrie and Pam walked into the bar area, as Jade approached them.

"I hope you both rested well, because you're going to need all the energy you can give for tonight. Here's the deal." Jade went on and explained the plan to Eric, Carrie and Pam. They nod their heads in agreement.

"Everyone else should be on their way here by now. Pam and Carrie will inform everyone of the plan. Eric, you and I are going to New Orleans to scout the palace. Lets go." She said walking away as Eric followed behind her.

Tonight is going to be a good night.

Jade drove down the highway onward to New Orleans. Silence filled the car. Ever since they had arise from their day-rest, she had been monitoring Eric's emotions through the bond. She nearly smiled feeling his anger and excitement at the upcoming battle with Sophie Ann. He also felt fearful...for Sookie's life. He was also thinking hard about something as well.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jade asked.

"I'm worried about Sookie..." Not exactly a lie, but not the truth either.

"Uh huh, right. So...what's _really_ bothering you? You remember I can feel your emotions right?" Eric sighs.

"I wouldn't really know how to explain it."

"Try me...maybe I can help you explain."

"Some things happened last night while I was fighting against Appius."

"Such as?"

"I think I may have inherited some of your magic..." He muttered. Jade was feeling him through the bond and could feel both sincerity and certainty. Either way, she couldn't help but question him.

"Explain everything that happened from after he captured you."

Eric went on explaining how he was thinking hard to prevent Appius from being able to see him and how suddenly the whole mansion was filled with fog. Then how despite the fact he was right in front of Appius or close by, he could not spot him.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly, It sounds like you turned yourself invisible and summoned fog to cloud his vision." Jade went silent, thinking. Eric stared at her waiting for a answer. "I must say...this is quite fascinating, yet surprising. There's no way you should have been able to inherit my magic."

"Why?"

"Because the magic you just described runs in my family...my _human family_ . I expected you to be stronger and faster because of my blood, that I know, is possible. But the fog and the invisibility stumps me completely. How is any of this possible?" Something about this was bothering Jade. The only way for Eric to be able to tap into her family's magic was to be apart of her human bloodline.

_Am I missing something here?_

"We'll have to talk about this later...we're here." she says as she parks next the curb down the street. She didn't want to alert the guards of their presence, so she kept her distance.

They silently sat in the car as they watched the compound of Sophie Ann's palace. Eric looked at Jade, who looked back at him.

"Can you feel anything coming to you?" Eric asked, referring to her ability. Jade closed her eyes, her mind entering into a trance like state. She watched bits and pieces of the scene play out in her mind; like watching a movie with missing parts.

"It's a little fuzzy, but it's bits and pieces of the battle, but nothing more. So, not really." replies Jade. Eric nodded his head in acceptance.

"Can you feel her?" Jade asked in quiet voice. He nodded his head, closing his eyes his nostrils flaring at the various scents that surrounded the property. "Is she okay?" Eric smirked feeling Sookie's annoyance, but also relieved she's generally okay.

"She feels annoyed by something...at best." Eric chuckled. Jade scoffs.

"I'd be annoyed too if I were in Sophie Ann's presence. Oh wait...I _have_ been in her company. She likes to bore her guests to death with Yahtzee." Eric snickered making Jade laugh along with him. They sobered up hearing the rest of the vamps arrive in their cars. "You ready to kick some ass?" Jade says, smirking.

Eric smiled a fangy smile at Jade, making her laugh. They got out the car, standing on a hill that over-looked Sophie Ann's palace. By the time she turned around, vampires were gathering around Jade and Eric. Jade looked around, nodding her head.

_Yes, we should have enough to get through the night._

She came forward with her hands interlaced behind her back. "Okay, so here's the deal...Queen Sophie Ann's reign ends tonight. Pam and Carrie has informed you the first part of the plan: block all exits. You are to make sure she doesn't escape and that her progenies don't stand in my way. The only door that will be unblocked is the front entrance, but I'll have someone there to stand guard to make sure no one gets out."

"What about secret passage ways or the windows?" A vampire asked. Jade smirked to herself.

"Leave that to me. Just do what you're ordered to do and let me worry about the rest. And another thing...No one and I mean _no one_ leaves until all threats have been taken care of. Once I give the word, you all may go back to your areas until I call for you again. Are we clear?" Jade shouted to the group of vampires. Vampires nodded their heads, making Jade nod hers in return.

"Alright. Let's get to work then. You all know what to do." Pam, Carrie, Lucas took their groups to their positions to block all potential entrances and exits. Jade went to the trunk of her car, opened it pulling out a box of metal sheets and chains: all made of silver. Eric watched as Jade put on some gloves and then places the box on the ground.

"For the windows." He said as a statement. Jade looked up and nodded. "How are you going to block the windows without being detected?" All legit questions. Jade smiled as she got up, standing in front of the box. She then walked backwards away from the box. Jade stopped when she was a respectable distance away from the box. Eric watched with fascination.

Jade's hands started to glow, she lifted them pointing at the box of silver. Soon, Eric saw the silver chains and silver plates floating in the air, a yellow glow surrounding them. She slowly moved to the side, then swung her hands towards the palace. Suddenly, still floating mid-air, all the chains and plates were formed into bars, being thrown at the palace windows. They were being magically attached to the windows effectively blocking a way out.

Eric's mouth hung open as he watched every single window being covered with silver bars. Jade grinned, nearly laughing at the look on his face. She took out her phone to text everyone for their reports.

_Carrie: We're good on the west side._

_Pam: South has been blocked._

_Lucas: There are no Weres guarding the grounds, but the south doors are blocked as well._

Jade squinted at her phone. _No Weres?_ Jade suddenly had a bad feeling. If the Weres are not on the grounds, then they must be inside...waiting for Jade to strike, which means Sophie Ann knew they were coming. Jade wondered what she was up to.

_Doesnt matter, she's not going to survive this night either way._


	26. All Hail the New Queen of Louisiana

Jade decided to change her game plan a little. She sent a text to Pam, Carrie and Lucas.

 ** _Jade:_ ** _When I give the signal, everyone is to storm into the palace and start fighting. Stop anyone from leaving this place, by any means necessary._

Jade puts her phone back into her pocket, turning to face Eric. "Let's go, Eric." He nods back to her, following behind her. There was no one guarding the front entrance which was odd to Jade. She walked straight through the doors into the sun room. She stopped when she saw Sookie on her knees next to Sophie Ann, appearing unharmed.

Eric stood beside her, his fangs popping out and hissing angrily. Jade held her hand in front of Eric's chest, preventing him from making any sudden moves. They looked at each other, and Jade winked at him.

Jade was amused by the look of annoyance on Sookie's face. She didn't have any injuries or marks on her that they could see.

Sookie looked relieved to see that the cavalry has arrived. "What took ya'll so long?" Sookie says. For a moment, Eric looked amused, but quickly wiped the look off his face. Jade nearly laughed, then turned her attention to Sophie Ann.

"I see just about anyone can be easily annoyed by your presence, Soph." Jade joked. Sophie Ann hisses as her fangs pop out. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Do you think for a moment I'm going to cower in fear of your teensy, weensy fangs?" Jade laughed, and then stopped. "Alright, let's get down to business. Give me back the girl and I'll make your death quick." Sophie Ann laughed, her laugh echoing off the walls.

Suddenly, all her guards and children surrounded Jade and Eric. What happens next surprises Jade; all the guards were suddenly thrown across the room into the wall. Jade looked at Eric and noticed his eyes radiated a blue color. The light dimmed down from his eyes as he shook his head, not realizing what just happened.

"NOW!" Jade yelled, and her army of vamps came storming into the palace surrounding Sophie Ann. For a moment, she looked shock to see a couple of her sheriffs were among Jade's army. Jade placed her hands on her hips, cocking her hip to the side. She gave Sophie Ann a smug look.

"Look around you, Sophie. Look who's on my side fighting against you. Does this tell you anything?" Jade said as she waved her arms around. Sophie Ann looked pissed.

"ANDRE!" she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls. He suddenly appeared in front of his maker and Queen, bowing from his waist. He rose, giving her a blank expression. "Well? What are you standing there for? Defend me!" Andre gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry, mistress." That was all he said, then hell broke loose. Sophie Ann shot out of her chair tackling Andre to the ground. Fighting erupted throughout the sun room. Eric was about to vamp over to Sookie, only to be thwarted by Sigbert. He tackled Eric to the ground. They rolled around on the floor trying to gain the upper hand, then finally Eric had Sigbert pinned to the ground his knees crushing against his chest.

Eric punched his fist into Sigbert's face, cracking his skull open. As he raised his fist to punch him again, his hand glowed a scarlet color, and Sigbert started screaming as his face started to smoke. His face was burnt to a crisp, and his skin was slowly burning away.

Jade watched in fascination.

_Does he realize what he's doing?_

She watched as Eric punched his fist into Sigbert's chest, ripping his heart out, and then holding it up into the air with victory, smiling a fangy grin. Sigbert was nothing more than a pile of goo. Jade will have to talk to him later about his _powers._ Jade looked around the room with calmness. Carrie was fighting with one of the Weres; they circled around each other, then the wolf pounced. Carrie was faster though, she grabbed it by the neck, grabbed the jaw with her other hand and twisted its head off.

Pam was currently fighting with Wybert. Jade watched with pride as Pam overpowered him and staked him with her wooden heels. Wybert was no more. She was going to be complaining about those shoes until Eric gives her his credit card.

Jade turned her attention back to Sophie Ann who was running towards Eric and Sookie. He quickly threw Sookie over his shoulder and carried her out the room. Sophie Ann followed after Eric at vampire speed. Jade didn't even bother to run. Sophie Ann had nowhere to go, and Jade could very easily outrun her. So she took her sweet time, walking the halls, and perusing the paintings in the hall. She could sense Sophie Ann all over the place looking for Eric. She followed her scent straight to her chambers, where Sophie was attempting to open a secret passage way. She was now trying to escape.

Jade leaned against the doorjamb, silently watching Sophie fight against an invisible wall. She kept hitting against a magical barrier that prevented her from leaving the palace, and screamed, now banging against it like a child. Jade laughed, startling Sophie Ann. Sophie Ann hisses as her fangs pop out.

"What's the matter, Sophie? Having a hard time getting through the barrier?" Jade taunted.

"What did you do?!" Sophie Ann screeched.

"How do you like it? It's my very own creation." Jade chuckles as she gestures her hands towards the invisible barrier. "All the windows are covered with silvered bars...which are also blessed with a barrier spell that prevents anyone from getting out...on my say so." Jade explained, perusing as she walks around the room. She was staring at a painting on the wall, with her hands entwined behind her back. While Jade had her back turned, Sophie Ann was vamping towards her getting ready to tackle Jade to the ground, but Jade was faster.

Faster than the speed of sound, Jade appeared next to the four-poster bed as Sophie Ann crashed into the wall. Jade was still, her face completely blank.

"I'll tell you what, Sophie. I'm going to give you the chance to fight for your Queendom. Choose your choice of sword and fight against me. You win, you get to keep your title as Queen and get Sookie."

"I am Queen of Louisiana I will not..."

"And before you go off on another rant on how you're queen and you don't deserve this kind of treatment, perhaps you should realize the position you're in." Jade paused for dramatic effect. "Let's see, you sent a vampire to my area to kidnap a human... _against her will_ . That's against vampire law, by the way. I hope you weren't stupid enough to actually feed from Miss Stackhouse, Sophie...that won't bode well for you. Miss Stackhouse is bonded to my second in command, Eric Northman."

Sophie Ann's eyes widened in horror as Jade revealed this information. Jade stared at Sophie Ann; she could see the gears turning in her head. If Jade could laugh, she'd be cackling like an old bat, but she kept her face blank. Eric had not mentioned bonding to Sookie yet, but Sophie Ann didn't know that. Either way, the soon to be former queen was cornered.

"You're lying." She said, with her hands on her hips. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?" Sophie noticed the look on Jade's face, and stiffened. She wasn't kidding. How could she be so stupid? Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine then, I will fight you." She said and pouted. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes, walking away.

* * *

 

Eric carried Sookie into a room, and closed the door behind them. He placed her on the California king bed, kneeling at her feet; he looked into her face with a soft look. He felt relief. He searched her body for injuries, finally his hands landing on her cheeks. He pulled her face down, leaning her forehead against his.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered. He brushes his lips against Sookie's, smelling her sweet scent. Eric looked over her body for any injuries or bruises. He stopped at her arm, noticing two small marks on her wrist. Sookie felt him tense as he stared hard at her wrist. He looked murderous.

"Who bit you?" he said through gritted teeth. Sookie gave him a look, and he knew already who bit her. "Sophie Ann." He growled. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a firm squeeze.

"It's okay, Eric." She gave him a peck on the cheek. He shook his head.

"No, Sookie. It's _not okay._ You are mine! No one is to touch you and to do such is punishable by the true death!" He growled. Sookie sighed, knowing it would be futile to argue with him…especially when said offender was a vampire and had kidnapped her wanting to make her a slave.

"Let's go and check the progress." Eric said.

* * *

 

As Jade walked back into the ballroom, the fight was still going on. She stuck her thumb and index finger in her mouth and made a loud whistle. Everyone stopped, looking in the direction where Jade was standing. They gave her an expectant look.

"Everyone clear the floor." She turned her head as Eric walked into the room holding hands with Sookie. She noticed the look in his eyes, and it confirmed what she already knew.

"Everything good with you Sookie?" she gave a single nod, though Jade already knew the queen had indeed fed from her. As soon as they turned their backs, Sophie ran towards Sookie attempting to grab her. Right before she could grab her wrist, Jade grabbed her by the hair and hung her a few feet off the ground. She was kicking and screaming trying hard to free herself from Jade's grip.

"If I were you, I'd stop fighting. You're going to end up ripping your own scalp off." She instantly stopped. "You know I _was_ going to give you the chance to show me you can be mature and try to negotiate a beneficial deal…but you blew it. Everyone here will witness your demise."

"You said I could have the chance to win my throne back!" She shrilled. Jade snickered.

"Yes, I did and _you blew it_ . Just a few seconds ago you were about to grab Sookie and disappear. I thought you could be mature and smart about this…what was I thinking?" Jade said, not surprised at all.

"You were testing me!" Sophie screamed.

"Yeah I was." She chuckled. "Someone bring me some silver chains." Carrie appeared at her side with chains in her hands handing them to Jade. She wrapped them around Sophie's wrists and ankles. "Carrie, bring me that chair over there." Jade motioned towards the corridor next to the hallway. She sped across the room grabbing the chair and placing it in the middle of the room. All the vampires surrounded Jade, about to witness Sophie's punishment.

She placed her in the chair, wrapping the chains around her neck and torso. A sword materialized in her hand, and Sophie's eyes widened in shock. She struggled against the silver chains, but they only burned further into her flesh making the room smell like burnt, rotting meat. She was instantly regretting her decision to make Jade the sheriff of Area 5 all those years ago.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whimpered. Jade turned giving Sophie Ann an incredulous look.

"Seriously? Are you _really_ asking me that? So what, the last two months never happened? You never really wanted to kidnap a human and hold her prisoner?" The fact that Sophie Ann was completely oblivious to her bad decisions had agitated Jade. She paced around the sun room, swinging a sword back and forth in her hand. She chuckled, facing Sophie Ann again.

"I gave you a warning...ONLY ONE WARNING; to back off and leave Miss Stackhouse alone. And what did you do? You ignored my warning and continued to pursue what didn't belong to you. And where are you now? You are tied to a chair in silver chains. All you had to do was back off and I would have left you alone. It's simple as that." Jade cackled, and then continued, "But of course having power meant that you could do whatever you wanted and there wouldn't be any consequences. You thought _wrong_ ." Jade finished pointing the sword at Sophie Ann's heart. She then turned around facing everyone, looking around the room.

"For those of you who are dumb enough to actually think you can best me, a little warning to you: RUN. Run your ass off, because I'll find you, catch you...and you WILL end up like Sophie Ann. And I'll show no mercy."

"Now, let's get this over with so we can get to sprucing up Louisiana and turning this state back to her former glory. Eric, you can take the floor. Miss Stackhouse did not belong to me; therefore it is not within my right to end Sophie Ann." Jade paused for dramatic effect. For a second, Sophie Ann looked relieved.

"I shall hand her over to Eric Northman instead, as it is his right." She handed the sword over to Eric who had a blank look on his face. She could feel him through the bond though; he felt glee and a small surge of blood lust. Jade nearly shook her head. She stood next to Sookie in a protective stance and watched as Eric tortured the former Queen of Louisiana.

He tore her apart limb by limb; Sophie Ann's screeches echoed off the high ceilings. Every vampire, except Jade snapped their fangs down, enjoying the scene of blood, gore and limbs flying everywhere. Finally all that was left of Sophie Ann was her torso and head. She had blood tears flowing out her eyes, in tremendous amounts of pain. Sookie covered her eyes and turned away, not enjoying the scene of brutality. Jade wrapped one of her arms around Sookie's shoulders comforting her. But at the same time she felt annoyed by her innocence.

 _She really ought to get used to this. She's going to be around this a lot._ Jade thought with slight annoyance.

Finally, Eric swung the sword on Sophie Ann's neck cutting her head off clean. Silence filled the room, Jade looked around at everyone with a blank face. Soon, all the vampires were kneeling.

"All hail the new Queen of Louisiana." All say simultaneously.


	27. Loose Ends

**_Previously:_ **

_Finally, Eric swung the sword on Sophie Ann's neck cutting her head off clean. Silence filled the room, Jade looked around at everyone with a blank face. Soon, all the vampires were kneeling._

_“All hail the new Queen of Louisiana.” All say simultaneously._

**Chapter 27**

**_3 Nights Later_ **

These last three nights have been hell for Jade. Right after Eric took Sophie Ann’s head, Jade’s phone was blowing up with calls from vamps all over the states and even Europe from vamps who want residency in Louisiana. As everyone was cleaning up bodies of dead weres, and vamps, Jade was sitting on the floor against the wall on her phone returning calls, and sending text messages.

She only returned calls from vamps who resided in the US. Everyone else went home. After an hour, her brain was hurting from all the fake and phoniness of vamps. Jade scoffed at her phone…most of them were just fishing for info.

And now, three days later she’s still answering calls as she sits on the throne at Fangtasia. She looked up as Eric was approaching her.

“Perhaps you should take the weekend off?” Eric looked at Jade, who gave him an impassive stare. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Why?” He narrowed his eyes at her. Jade shrugged.

“I know you’ve been itching to spend more time with Sookie. Right now, you feel a need to be close to her…I can feel you now, remember? So go ahead, take the weekend off. Things have cooled down and I won’t need you till Monday anyway. We’ll meet back here by then to discuss plans. It’s required of everyone to attend, so be sure to tell Pam to send out an email, and close the bar down. Other than that, have a good weekend, Eric.” He only stared at her, and then nodded his head. He walked up to the door and stopped, turning back to face Jade.

“Before I forget, we found the one that has been stealing from us.” Jade looked at him, expectant. “Longshadow.”

“Well, gee…big surprise there.” Jade says with sarcasm.

“Oh?”

“You remember what I told you when Pamela hired him? I said it didn’t feel right… _he_ wasn’t right. My suspicions only grew over time.” Eric hummed in agreement.

“He’s waiting in basement for punishment.” He smirks, knowing what’s in store for the treacherous vampire, and vamps away. She chuckles at him.

Jade wasn’t surprised it was Longshadow. From the moment Pam hired him, she did not trust him. He often came off as sketchy and smarmy. But it was Eric’s bar, so it was his decision. Jade couldn’t interfere unless Longshadow had done something to piss her or Eric off…and boy did he just fuck himself straight to hell. She sat in the chair grinning, finally able to smoke the fucker. She stopped smiling suddenly. Hot Rain, she forgot he was still among the undead.

_Fuck!_

If she kills Longshadow then she’ll have to pay retribution for his death. So she stood from the chair and paced the bar, thinking of a way to bypass that, then she smiled. Longshadow’s sudden entrance into Pam’s life was…strange at best. Why would Longshadow want to be a _bartender_? He was an arrogant little fucker who expected respect and prestige…but with Jade and Eric around, the most he could get was a little respect, if that. Jade felt there was more to his appearance then he was willing to reveal. And she was about to find out what that _more_ was.

Thankfully, Hot Rain’s maker isn’t among the undead anymore. That could make Jade’s plan quick plan much easier to execute.

_I could kill two birds with one stone._

I think it’s time to have a little chat with Longshadow and his sorry excuse of a maker. Jade smirked and vamped downstairs into the basement. She pulled out the coffin Longshadow was in and opened the lid. He looked up with fury at first, but it quickly changed to fear. At vampire speed, she grabbed his neck and vamped to the silver hooks, and hung him on the wall. He hisses feeling the hooks cut through his skin. Jade turned away, rolling a cart of tools a few feet away from Longshadow.

“You know why you’re here, Longshadow?” Jade asks calmly. Longshadow hisses in response. She gave him a bored look, not really impressed by his show of bravery. She knew it was false bravery, because she could smell his fear in the air. “Put on a brave face all you want…it won’t make a difference, because I can smell your fear.” She states.

“I fear nothing.” He replies.

“That’s very foolish of you.” She didn’t say anymore, she just pulled out her phone and searched through her contacts. Jade was dialing Hot Rain’s number.

“Hot Rain…This is Jade Valentine, I have something that might interest you.” She said is a cool voice.

“Who the fuck is this? What have you done to my child?” Jade rolls her eyes, glancing back at Longshadow.

“This is the Queen of Louisiana, Hot Rain.”

“Sophie Ann?” he asked confused. Jade scoffs.

“No, I’m sorry. Correction…this is the _new_ Queen of Louisiana, Jade Valentine.” There was silence on the line, then she heard something crash.

“What do you want, Miss Valentine?” he asked calmly. “What has my child done?” Jade smirked, knowing he deliberately left out _majesty_.

“Well, your child thought it’d be okay to steal from the sheriff of Area 5. And you know that’s a no, no, Hot Rain.” Jade retorted. She heard him hiss.

“How much?” he asked.

“80 thousand…he’s tight lipped at the moment, but that could change very fast…know what I’m saying Hot Rain?” He growls.

“You place a single hand on my child…”

“I will do whatever the fuck I want with him. You’re lucky I’m showing you a courtesy by calling you before I do anything to him. So let me make this simple….you have a choice and only one. You’re gonna pay back every single damn cent your progeny stole,” she paused, metaphorically twisting the knife. “plus an extra 120 thousand.”

“What the fuck for?”

“You’re paying extra for his release…Bail money so to speak.” Jade chuckles. “Oh and by the way, you have till 5 to get here with the money.”

“That’s only two hours! That’s not enough time for me to come up with that kind of money!” he growled.

“Well I guess you better hurry then…toodles!” she answers, hanging up before he could reply. She placed her phone back on the cart. She turned away from Longshadow and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and saw a flash of the magister in her head.

_Now what was that all about?_

Could there be a connection between the Magister and Longshadow?

_Only one way to find out._

* * *

He landed in front of her home with a smile on his face. He could hear she was sleeping in her bedroom. He could use his vampire speed to be in her room in mere seconds, instead he decided to just walk at a leisurely pace…for those few minutes of silence he thought about everything that has happened in the past few months. At the same time, he was listening to Sookie’s steady heartbeat. It comforted him. She very quickly became another person important to him.

He could feel in his gut there was more to come, more to endure, more to face and Queen Sophie Ann was just the beginning of all the craziness. Luckily, he had Jade who could help him through it all. She was the best support system he ever had. Speaking of which, the more he thought about Jade, the more questions he had. She was very open and honest, but at the same time mysterious and secretive. What more could she be hiding?

Eric stopped for a moment, his pondering put on hold as the hairs on his neck stood to attention. He smelled a new scent on the property, and it came from the backyard.

SMASH!

He heard the glass from a window shattering; instinctively he vamped to the back of the house and saw the broken window. He smelled the air again…anger and arousal permeated the air.  Eric’s fangs snapped down, he found himself in Sookie’s room without moving from his spot outside. He stood in the shadows next to the window, watching as the door creaked open slowly. He saw a male sneak into the room, holding a belt in his hand. Eric vamped behind him, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. He screamed.

“What the fuck?!” he yelled, not knowing he woke Sookie. “Let me go!” He thrashed around in place trying to break free, but could not. Sookie jumped and screamed as she rose up from her bed, feeling startled. She put a hand to her chest to calm her fast beating heart. She looked around the room, her eyes landing on Eric who was holding up Rene Lenier in the air.

“Eric, what is going on? And Rene… what the hell are you doing here?” She asked confused. She hadn’t realized she kept her shields down and heard Rene’s thoughts.

_Fangbangin’ bitch whore! They all deserve to die!_

Sookie watched the images in his head as he strangled and raped Dawn, Maudette, his sister and many more women who associated with vampires. She could see he came here to kill her as well. She gasped.

“Stay the fuck outta my head, bitch!” he screamed, dropping his Cajun accent. Eric growled, shutting Rene up turning his attention to Sookie.

“Sookie?” Eric asked, looking concerned. Sookie had a tear in her eye.

“H-he came here to kill me.” She said in a small voice. Eric growled squeezing the human’s neck tighter with the intent to get rid of him. “Wait! Eric! Don’t kill him!” Eric looked back at her incredulously.

“Sookie, this _vermin_ came here with the intent to rape and _kill you!_ Surely you can’t be asking me to spare his pathetic life?!” he asked, disbelief filling his tone.

“NO, Eric! Glamor him to hand himself and any evidence into the police!” she yelled at him. Eric grunted in displeasure. She didn’t want his blood on her hands. She could never use her telepathy to get someone else killed. She picked up her cell phone and called the police. _Let them handle him._ Eric lowered him at eye level, Rene relaxed, instantly yielding to his influence.

 “Do you feel my influence?” Eric asked smoothly.

“Yes.” He replied dreamily.

“Good. You will turn yourself into the police as soon as they get here. You will tell them everything you did and what your intent was coming here. You will hand in all the evidence and anything else that pertains to this investigation. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” He said. Eric threw him against the wall instantly knocking him out. Personally, he preferred to kill the fucker and be done with it. But he’ll wait until they place him in jail, where he’ll slip in and glamor to kill himself.

He eyes fell on Sookie, who was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. He slowly approached her, sat next to her and wrapped his arm around Sookie. He put her head under his chin, smelling her tears kissing her forehead as she sobbed silently.

* * *

She sat on a chair with her feet crossed at the ankles, propped against the wall. She glanced at the time on her phone; its 25 minutes before his time is up and Jade wondered if he decided to ditch his progeny. She glanced at Longshadow who stiffened. That’s when she heard someone enter into Fangtasia. It was Hot Rain.

_Well, that was quick._

“Glad you could make it in time, Hot Rain. I was beginning to feel like you cut your losses.” She says with a smirk. She turned and saw Hot Rain as he stood across the room holding a suitcase, she assumed was the money.

“He’s my progeny.” He growled, that was all he said. Jade narrowed her eyes at him.

“So…” Jade paused. “Where’d you get the extra money?” Hot Rain’s eyes widened a fraction. “Don’t think about lying because I’ll know…”

_There’s no way she could know…_

“This is from m-my personal account…” he stammered. Jade arched an eyebrow. She suddenly threw something at Longshadow, whom screamed. He could not see what because she moved too fast for anyone to see. Smoke was coming from his leg, he finally saw what made him scream…it was a silver dart.

“Strike one, Hot Rain. Two more of em’ left. So, I’ll ask again. Who gave you the extra money?” From the get go she felt suspicious of Longshadow’s presence. Why would a vampire be dumb enough to steal from someone who is thousands of years their elder? Better yet, why hasn’t Hot Rain release his child? Why didn’t Longshadow alert Hot Rain he was being held prisoner in the basement of Fangtasia? They owe a debt to someone. Who?

Hot Rain remained silent, not knowing what other lie he could cook up. Jade moved again, and Longshadow yelled louder. She aimed for his cock this time. She got up from her chair and picked up a dagger, the blade of course made of silver. Hot Rain gasped wondering what she was going to do next.

Jade twirled the blade as she paced in front of Longshadow.

Jade gave Hot Rain a blank look. "I like to think of myself as a peaceful, patient woman. But when people or vamps lie to me...well, peace and patience go out the window. Instead, you'd have a vampire losing her patience and getting pissed off." She gave the fearful vamp a glare. "I would suggest you tell me the truth now or things are going to get even bloodier." Hot Rain remained silent. Then spoke. 

"I'm not telling you shit!" He hissed. Jade chuckled darkly. 

"Wrong answer." She zipped across the room using the dagger to chop his left arm off. He fell to the ground screaming, the sound echoing off the walls. She placed the pad of her foot on his neck, pushing down slightly. "You have one last chance, Hot Rain. Who have you been feeding information to and who gave you the money for it?" His eyes widened in shock, not really believing she already knew what he and his child have been up to. 

“How did you…”

“I’ve been onto to your progeny since Pamela hired him and have kept a close eye on him…I know things Hot Rain…Lots of things.”

Longshadow had been gaining info on Jade and reporting it back to Hot Rain ever since Pam hired him as bar manager at Fangtasia. Jade had an idea who it was but needed confirmation. 

"It was the Magister! He paid me to command my child to gain information on you." He said all while her foot was pressing against his neck. Jade rolled her eyes, feeling the urge to cackle. She knew that asshole hadn't let go of Jade giving Wally the true death, or…or could there be another reason? 

"How long has this been going on?" Hot Rain remained on the floor, but leaned against his right arm. 

"Since you volunteered to be the Sheriff of Area 5." Jade arched an eyebrow. 

"Oh?" He nodded his head, panting despite the fact vamps don't need to breathe. Jade thought that was interesting. She stroked her chin with a single finger, thinking over this info. 

"Interesting... This was around the time the Authority attempted to force Eric into becoming the Sheriff of Area 5. I offered myself instead to save his hide." She went back to her seat and sat down. "What else do you know?" She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Nothing... I swear that's all I know." Jade took one look at him and could tell he was being truthful. She was interested to know why he'd need info on her; other than wanting to send her to the truth death?  Is someone pulling the Magister's strings? 

Or was there something bigger she was missing? Did he have something planned? Was Hot Rain lying? She didn't know the answers, but she promised herself she was going to get them. 

"One last thing...Why would the Magister need info on me?"  

"He wants to find your weakness, find out how he can control you..." Jade scoffs at that. 

"I have no weaknesses and can't be controlled...try again." Jade had a bad feeling about this whole thing. 

"I honestly don't know why...he was pretty vague on the details. All I know was that he wanted info on you. That's it, I swear." Jade took a good look at him, nodding her head. 

"Okay...I believe you. But now I have another question... What did you tell him about me?" She lifted her foot off his neck and backed away. 

"There wasn't much to tell. The way my child explains it, you're a pretty secretive person. He couldn't find much on you."  She narrowed her eyes at him, sensing there was something he wasn't telling her. 

"What is it you're not telling me?" Her voice had gone cold, if he was hesitant to tell her, then he must have told him something pretty important.  

"Please...let me go. I'm dead already anyways..." 

"Tell me!" She shouted as she clenched her fists. He sighed in defeat, knowing it was all over for him. 

"I told him of Northman's human..." 

"Fuck!" She hisses, rubbing her face with frustration. "What about her?" 

"That she was a valuable human." 

 "And?"

"That she is a telepath...a sweet smelling human." Jade gave Hot Rain a menacing stare. Sadly the poor bastard didn't know he and his child were going to meet their end. She turned away from him and faced Longshadow.

 _They know too much...they must be eliminated._ A voice whispered. Jade looked around wondering where the voice came from. She shook her head and ignored it, turning to look at Hot Rain.

Hot Rain was whimpering from the loss of his arm. The loss of a limb is painful, but no more painful from the point it starts to heal. Which, Jade imagines he's feeling right now. "What are you going to do to us?"

She didn't even answer his question. In a movement too fast for him to see she hurled a cleaver across the room chopping his head off clean. Hot Rain was no more. She heard Longshadow roar feeling the pain of his maker meeting the true death.

She faced him, and smiled a menacing smile. He froze with shock when he saw her eyes were a bright red. "Is there anything else you would like to add?" he glared at her, remaining silent. "No?...oh well, your funeral." she staked him, he was instant goo. Jade sighs, walking up the steps out the basement.

"Now time to find Bill Compton." she spoke to herself.

 


End file.
